The Descendants Destiny
by Katoki Chika
Summary: Where magic meets science. Takdir mempermainkan Hermione yang mengira dirinya hanya manusia jenius biasa. Takdir menentukan, bahwa darahnya akan membawa keselamatan atau kehancuran bagi dunia sihir. Takdir mempertemukannya dan Draco Malfoy, yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya mendukung jalan yang Hermione pilih. Sanggupkah Hermione? Dramione, newbie, RnR
1. Chapter 1

**The Descendants Destiny**

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

 **Hermione POV**

Musim panas. Musim favoritku selama aku tinggal di Inggris.

Aku mengencangkan tali sepatu sportku untuk memastikan ia tidak longgar selama aku _jogging_ nanti. Aku menguncir rambut coklatku yang keriting bergelombang dengan ketat, melakukan sedikit _warming up_ tangan dan kakiku, dilanjutkan dengan memasang _earpod_ dan _playlist_ olahraga favoritku, kemudian mematut melihat diriku sendiri depan kaca dinding _full body_ yang tergantung manis di samping pintu rumah kami.

Hai, namaku Hermione Granger Potter, lebih familiar dengan Hermione Potter. Beberapa bulan lagi aku berumur 18 tahun, duduk di kelas 3 SMA Hogwarts High School. Namaku tidak seperti orang Inggris pada umumnya? _Well_ , kau bukan orang pertama yang merasa begitu.

Nama ini adalah satu-satunya peninggalan dari orang tuaku yang tak pernah kukenal selain selimut bayiku yang kuduga dirajut oleh ibuku sendiri. Di ujung selimut itu terjahit dengan kecil namun indah, tulisan 'Hermione' dengan huruf tegak bersambung.

Aku diadopsi oleh keluarga Potter yang terkenal di London karena merupakan garis keturunan konglomerat langsung. Setelah mendapat anak lelakinya Harry Potter (abang angkatku), mereka tak kunjung diberkahi anak lagi.

Ibu dan ayah angkatku, Lily dan James Potter, mengadopsiku ketika aku berumur 8 bulan dari panti asuhan tempat aku dibesarkan, Maria Orphanage, lima tahun setelah Harry lahir. Tentu tidak ada yang tau aku anak adopsi. Semua kenalan keluarga Potter mengira aku anak kandung mereka, mengingat mereka mengadopsiku saat mereka tinggal di Rusia.

Kau bertanya tentang penampilanku? Secara fisik aku biasa saja. Mataku berwarna coklat, begitu pula dengan rambutku yang ikal bergelombang. Mom sering bilang aku mirip dengannya. Aku merasa dia cuma ingin menghiburku saja.

Kulitku putih seperti orang Eropa pada umumnya, hidungku mancung, alisku tebal rapi dan bulu mataku lentik. Bibirku tipis namun terlihat penuh berona merah muda. Semua dipertegas dengan garis rahangku yang lancip. Badanku termasuk kurus namun pas, mengingat aku sering _jogging_ dan berenang.

Sudah 6 tahun kami pindah ke Inggris karena rumah keluarga Potter kosong setelah Grandma Potter meninggal, tak lama setelah Grandpa Potter. Grandpa mewariskan rumah ini beserta perusahaannya ke Dad, sehingga mau tak mau Mom, Harry, dan aku harus ikut pindah ke Inggris.

"Fluffy, _come here boy!_ " Kupanggil Fluffy, anjing pitbull berwarna hitam menggemaskan yang sudah ikut dengan keluarga kami selama 10 tahun sambil mengayunkan tali jalannya. Sekilas dia terlihat bersemangat, menaikkan telinganya, namun kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya.

Aku menghela napas sejenak sambil berjalan menuju tempat Fluffy sedang berusaha bermalas-malasan di kasur bulat khusus dirinya yang dibordir tulisan 'Fluffy the bull', lengkap dengan lambang tapak kaki anjing sebagai pemanis.

"Oh ayolah Fluffy, kau tau kan kau sudah berumur, kau harus banyak olahraga, lihat lemak perutmu ini, ayo." Ujarku sambil berusaha membujuk Fluffy menemaniku _jogging_ , menggaruk perutnya yang empuk berlipat-lipat karena lemak. Fluffy sangat suka digaruk di perutnya, dengan sekejap ia berbaring telentang sambil menjulurkan lidahnya bahagia.

Aku berhenti menggaruknya, ingin memancingnya untuk bangun. Dan benar saja, ia berdiri meregangkan badannya sebentar, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu depan dan melihatku seolah-olah berkata 'Ayo, kan kau yang mengajakku tadi'.

Cuaca yang hangat berawan menyambut kulitku ketika aku keluar sambil menarik Fluffy. Kami berjalan santai pada awalnya, kemudian menaikkan kecepatan perlahan seiring berjalan. Aku tidak mau Fluffy minta pulang karena kelelahan, cuaca ini terlalu bagus untuk dilewatkan dalam rumah.

Aku dan Fluffy mengitari jalan perumahan kami yang cukup besar. Masing-masing rumah terpisah satu sama lain, dengan taman yang cukup besar diantaranya. Sepi, itu kata yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan perumahan ini. Tentu saja sepi, perumahan ini adalah satu-satunya perumahan tempat tinggal garis keturunan konglomerat selama bergenerasi, namun sebagian besar penghuninya tidak terhubung langsung dengan keturunan royal di Inggris. Yang terhubung langsung bisa dihitung jari, bahkan aku hanya tahu tiga keluarga besar saja.

Pertama, keluarga Potter, yaitu keluargaku. Meskipun terhubung langsung dengan keturunan royal, kami tidak mengeksploitasi kekayaan turun temurun kami.

Sebagian besar ditabung di Gringotts, bank teraman dalam skala Britania Raya. Great-Grandpa Potter hanya mengambil sedikit warisannya untuk membuka usahanya sendiri, yaitu perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang penelitian ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi.

Kedua, keluarga Black. Keluarga Black kabarnya berhubungan langsung dengan Ratu Elizabeth I, namun aku tidak pernah bertanya dengan pasti. Bersama Dad, Uncle Sirius ikut berinvestasi dalam perusahaan penelitian dan teknologi di Jepang. Ia juga memiliki beberapa pusat wisata dan resort yang tersebar di seluruh Eropa dan Australia.

Ketiga, keluarga Malfoy. Keluarga ini kabarnya sangat _high-class_. Bertolak belakang dengan keluargaku dan Black yang terbuka dengan siapa saja, keluarga Malfoy hanya bergaul dengan orang kelas atas yang mereka nilai pantas bergaul dengan mereka.

Keluarga Malfoy memiliki perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang ekspor impor barang, elektronik, dan perkembangan _software_ , meskipun tidak sedikit kabar burung yang mengabarkan mereka juga melaksanakan bisnis gelap.

Setelah berkeliling selama 30 menit, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan pulang. Cuaca yang tadinya cerah mendadak mendung dengan guntur sesekali terdengar. Aku berjalan sambil melantunkan lagu _Lucky_ oleh Jason Mraz. Sesekali Fluffy berhenti, mengendus-endus, kemudian kembali berjalan di depanku.

Mataku berhenti di rumah seberang kediaman keluarga Potter. Bayangkan betapa beruntungnya aku, tinggal berseberangan dengan keluarga Malfoy? Kuamati halaman kediaman Malfoy yang terlihat kosong.

Tinggal bertetangga selama bertahun-tahun, membuatku hapal dengan kebiasaan anak tunggal Malfoy, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Jam segini dia memang pasti tidak akan ada di rumah.

Dugaanku didukung dengan tidak adanya mobil lamborghini kesayangan Draco terparkir di depan rumah.

'Ah, apa peduliku' batinku pada diriku sendiri. Toh aku hanya sedikit naksir dengan Draco. Sedikit.

Aku berjalan melintasi halaman rumah kami, masuk ke dalam kemudian melepas tali jalan Fluffy yang langsung lari ke tempat minumnya di dekat tempat tidurnya. Dia kehausan. Mungkin seharusnya lain kali aku tidak mengajaknya lari terlalu lama.

"Kau sudah kembali, _dear_?" Aku mendengar Mom dari arah dapur. Tidak menjawab, aku berjalan menuju dapur kami yang tak jauh terpisah dari ruang tamu.

Ruang tamu kami akan langsung menyambutmu ketika masuk dari pintu, dilengkapi sofa-sofa berwarna merah marun menghadap ke perapian dengan meja diposisikan di tengah. Ada vas bunga yang selalu terisi dengan bunga segar dari rumah kaca milik Mom, dengan kue-kue kecil untuk menjamu tamu terletak di bawah meja. Rak pajangan piala dan foto terletak manis di samping kiri-kanan perapian.

Di atas perapian, kau bisa melihat foto keluarga Potter yang diambil saat aku baru masuk SMA.

Tak jauh dari sofa, terletak piano klasik besar berwarna putih berhiaskan ukiran motif. Aku dan Harry sering memainkannya di waktu senggang kami.

Di samping piano itu, ada pintu yang mengarah menuju ruang theater tempat aku dan Mom sering menonton film favorit kami atau sekedar karaoke bersama Dad dan Harry juga untuk melepas penat dan stress.

Melangkah sedikit dari belakang piano maka kau akan menjumpai taman belakang kami yang dibatasi pintu kaca besar dengan kolam renang besar yang cukup untuk menampung 30 orang, _jacuzzi_ , _mini golf_ , tempat piknik dan barbeque, lapangan basket mini tempat Dad dan Harry sering berolahraga, dan gazebo tempat aku dan Mom sering minum teh bersama, dikelilingi kolam ikan di bawah kami.

Kalau kau penasaran dan berjalan ke taman samping rumah, disitulah terletak rumah kaca milik Mom. Di dalamnya banyak sekali tumbuhan dan bunga yang selalu Mom rawat dengan rutin. Mulai dari bunga mawar, lili, anggrek, hingga tumbuhan tropis yang sulit tumbuh di Inggris seperti buah musiman.

Seketika aku mencium wangi _peanut chocolate cookies_ kesukaanku dan Harry sejak kami kecil ketika masuk ke dapur. Aku mencium pipi Mom sekilas, berjalan menuju kulkas, mengambil sebotol air putih dingin kemudian meminum langsung dari mulutnya.

"Hermione, Mom sudah berkali-kali mengingatkanmu, minum pakai gelas. Dan jangan langsung minum air dingin setelah berolahraga, tidak bagus untuk metabolisme tubuhmu." Aku masih menegak air itu sampai habis dari botolnya, tak memperdulikan tenggorokanku yang sakit karena mendadak kontak dengan air dingin.

Aku terkekeh dengan wajah tak bersalah, "Sorry Mom, tapi minum dingin habis _jogging_ itu segar sekali." Mom hanya menggeleng melihat tingkahku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Aku memperhatikan Mom yang sesekali mengecek _cookies_ yang sedang dia panggang di oven sambil memotong buah semangka dan pepaya, kemudian menatanya di piring.

"Dimana Harry, Mom?" tanyaku setelah menyadari betapa sepinya rumah. "Oh _as usual_ , mengurung diri di perpustakaan sambil menyelesaikan tesis akhirnya. Kau tahu sendiri betapa stress nya dia belakangan ini." jawab Mom.

Mom berdecak sedikit sambil mengomel "… sudah kubilang jangan kuliah sambil kerja… masih muda tapi di depan komputer terus…", yang pada intinya kurang setuju dengan keputusan Harry untuk bekerja sambil kuliah.

Tentu Harry jenius, namun semua jadwal kuliah ditambah pekerjaan yang dia emban di Potter Group sebagai Kepala Divisi _Quality Control_ menguras waktu dan tenaganya.

Tanpa berniat meladeni omelan Mom, aku mencium lagi pipinya singkat sambil membawa potongan buahku ke lantai tiga. Sekilas aku mendengar Mom berkata sesuatu, tapi aku tidak terlalu fokus karena masih ada _earpod_ menempel di telingaku. _Probably not important._

Tidak ada yang spesial di lantai dua, hanya kamar-kamar saja. Yang akan membuatmu tercengang adalah lantai tiga rumah kami yang merupakan perpustakaan dan laboratorium _science_ kecil tempat Dad dan Harry bertukar pikiran.

Semua dindingnya ditutupi rak buku dari kayu yang menempel langsung dengan tembok, di tengah-tengah ruangan juga masih berbaris belasan rak buku besar yang penuh terisi buku. Surga bagi keluarga Potter yang gemar membaca.

Di ujung ruangan perpustakaan ini, disediakan tempat bersantai. Dengan sofa-sofa berbentuk kacang bulat yang sangat empuk, meja tempat lesehan, dan dua meja komputer lengkap dengan peralatan kerja dan rak buku kecil di samping mejanya. Aku bisa melihat rambut Harry yang mencuat sana sini dengan buku tebal terbuka di kiri kanannya.

"Harry, aku membawakan buah untukmu" ujarku pelan takut mengejutkannya yang terlihat tenggelam dengan dunianya. Benar saja, dia terlonjak kaget tidak mendengar langkah kakiku menghampirinya.

"Oh, Mione, _thank you_." Dia membalas panggilanku dengan nada tidak fokus. Terlihat sekali dia kelelahan, dengan kantung mata yang tebal dan mata yang sebentar lagi akan menutup.

Aku mengintip sekilas buku yang terbuka di sisi kirinya. "Hmm, 'Teknologi Transfigurasi Pada Benda Mati'? Karangan Isolt Sayer? Tesis jenis apa yang sedang kau tulis Harry?"

Dia melepas kacamatanya lalu mengurut matanya pelan. "Aku berusaha menemukan teori lanjutan dari transfigurasi benda mati yang dikemukakan Isolt Sayer setelah melanjutkan teori dasar dari Aberforth Dumbledore, tapi aku belum menemukannya, kurasa aku terlalu lelah."

Aku mengambil buku yang super tebal itu lalu membukanya persis di halaman 2024. Aku menunjuk bagian dimana Isolt memaparkan dasar dari teori lanjutannya. Harry tercengang, mulutnya terbuka.

Dia menatapku, lalu ke buku itu, lalu menatapku lagi, "Bagaimana kau tahu bagian ini ada di–" Aku memotong sebelum Harry selesai berbicara, "Aku sudah pernah membaca buku ini. Ingat kan _brother_ , aku punya daya ingat fotografis." jelasku sambil menunjuk kepalaku sendiri.

" _Right, you and your photograpic memory always makes me jealous_ " timpal Harry sambil mengacak rambutku yang masih dikuncir.

Aku menggerutu sambil berbalik menuju tangga. Aku bisa mendengar Harry meneriakkan _thank you_! sekali lagi yang kubalas dengan melambaikan tanganku tanpa balik melihatnya. Harry tertawa, tahu bahwa aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

Aku masuk ke suiteku yang kental dengan warna merah marun bercampur coklat keemasan. Aku membuka ikat rambutku, menggeleng-gelengkan sedikit kepalaku agak rambutku kembali normal, kemudian masuk dalam kamar mandiku.

Aku melepas jaket jogging yang dari tadi masih kupakai, berikut sport bra, sport leggings ketatku, kemudian dalamanku. Kebiasaanku, aku selalu mendengar musik sambil mandi. Aku membuka laci konter riasku, menyalakan musik dengan _remote_ , kemudian menyalakan air di bath tub dengan settingan hangat.

Tanpa menunggu air penuh, aku masuk ke dalam bath tub, menikmati sensasi air hangat yang menyentuh kulitku. Aku memejamkan mataku, berusaha rileks. Memiliki daya ingat fotografis memang memiliki pro dan kontranya sendiri. Kontranya, aku selalu ingat hal-hal yang sangat ingin aku lupakan.

.

 _Suara mereka tertawa mencemoohku, tangisanku memohon mereka untuk berhenti menyakitiku. Udara yang lembab dan pengap khas basement._

 _Bau ini, bau keringat dan kotoran binatang bercampur menjadi satu. Tangan dan kakiku tak leluasa bergerak, diikat terentang._

 _Mataku diikat dengan kain lap hitam yang bau air bekas cucian, mencegahku merekam wajah penculikku dengan otakku. Badanku perih setelah dicambuk dengan yang kutebak sejenis ikat pinggang kulit. Pipiku bengkak setelah ditampar berkali-kali, mencoba berteriak minta tolong._

 _Aku lapar sekali, sudah berapa lama aku tidak makan? Selama ini aku cuma diberi minum air yang bau amis._

 _"Darah Merlin… Darah Merlin akan memberi Tuanku kekuatan penuh… Ia akan menjadi lebih kuat, lebih berjaya, Darah Merlin…"_

 _Samar aku dengar racauan orang itu. Tak lama kemudian aku merasakan dinginnya bilah pisau menusuk lenganku. No… please…_

.

" _NO_!" Aku terlonjak bangun dari bathtub. Rupanya aku ketiduran. Air meluap keluar dari bathtub akibat reaksi tubuhku saat terkejut barusan.

'Sudah jam berapa ini?' batinku mengingatkanku untuk menggosok tubuhku dengan benar sebelum keluar. Aku melihat jari tanganku yang sudah keriput. Berarti aku sudah cukup lama berendam.

Aku membalut tubuhku dengan handuk tanpa mengeringkan rambutku dan membiarkan air menetes darinya. Aku suka sensasi dingin di tubuhku sebelum kukeringkan, meskipun itu penyebab aku sering terkena flu.

Terdengar bunyi guntur yang kuat dari luar, meskipun aku masih dalam kamar mandi. Ternyata sudah hujan lebat daritadi. Pantas dingin.

Setengah menggigil, aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar mandi menuju _walk-in_ _closet_ sambil dengan sia-sia berusaha menghapus mimpi buruk yang sudah menghantuiku dua minggu belakangan.

Kakiku membeku ketika melihat seseorang berambut pirang yang kadang kupikirkan sebelum tidur, ada di kamarku.

Draco Malfoy, berdiri di sana, dengan mulut ternganga, menatap tubuhku yang hanya tertutup handuk dari pertengahan payudaraku hingga pertengahan pahaku. Sukses menampilkan sebagian besar kulitku.

Seketika aku ingat apa yang Mom katakan sebelum aku naik ke perpustakaan. "Jangan lupa, malam ini kita makan malam bersama keluarga Malfoy, _dear_!"

Otakku memerintahkanku untuk lari ke _walk-in closet_ ku, tapi kakiku membeku. _Dear Merlin_ , kenapa aku lupa untuk mengunci pintu kamarku.

Seakan waktu terhenti, aku dan Draco saling berpandangan. Hazel melawan abu-abu. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas malu.

Oh _great_ , dia buang muka. Hebat sekali Hermione Granger Potter, _marvelous_.

Dalam remangnya kamarku, aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang merah hingga telinganya.

"Uhmm, Aunt Lily memintaku memanggilmu di kamar karena dia kira kau tidur Potter, pintu tidak tidak dikunci, kukira – anggap aku tidak melihat apa-apa. Erh, ya, aku tak melihat apa-apa. Uhm, tubuhmu indah, ah bukan bermaksud aneh-aneh, tapi memang – sudahlah kau ditunggu di bawah." Draco meracau sambil melesat keluar dari kamarku kemudian menutup pintu dengan kencang.

Seakan _autopilot_ , aku berjalan menuju _walk-in closet_ dan terduduk. Astaga. Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

Aku menepuk dahiku berkali-kali, menyesal lupa mengunci pintu. Dengan cepat aku mengambil dress pink pucat favoritku dan memakainya.

Dressku polos sederhana, berbahan atasan katun yang tidak gerah dipakai dan bawahan silk yang mekar. Bermodel lengan sabrina, dress ini sukses memamerkan bahuku tanpa membuatku merasa terlalu 'terbuka'.

Aku mengeringkan rambutku dengan _hairdryer_ tiupan maksimal sambil mengobrak-abrik laci makeupku. Aku memulas wajahku dengan liptint dan maskara dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kiriku sibuk mengeringkan rambutku. Aku sangat jago _multitasking, if you ask for my opinion_.

Aku menyanggul rambutku ke atas ala _messy bun_ , membiarkan anak rambut yang tersisa terurai membingkai wajahku. Setelah memastikan dandananku oke, aku melesat turun ke ruang makan di bawah.

Aku bisa melihat Dad dan Mr. Malfoy sedang berdiri mengobrol dengan raut wajah santai. Banyak yang bilang Mr. Malfoy orangnya kaku dan angkuh, tapi aku tidak menangkap kesan itu malam ini. Dad sadar aku sudah turun dari kamar, menyunggingkan senyumnya padaku.

" _Hey there my princess! What took you so long up there?_ " Dad bertanya kemudian mencium kepalaku. Aku hanya tersenyum lebar tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Selamat malam Mr. Malfoy, maaf aku terlambat turun, tadi ketiduran saat berendam." Ucapku menyapa kepala keluarga Malfoy, Mr. Lucius Malfoy. " _No worries Ms. Potter, you can call me Lucius._ " balasnya tersenyum kecil.

" _You can call me Hermione then, Mr. Lucius"_ jawabku tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat kepadanya. Dad terlihat puas dengan jawabanku. Aku kemudian melihat kiri-kanan mencari Mom. Oh itu dia, di dapur dengan Mrs. Malfoy.

"Permisi Dad, Mr. Lucius, aku mau membantu Mom menyiapkan makan malam kita" ucapku sambil membungkuk sopan, tidak mau mengganggu pembicaraan mereka. Aku tau mereka mau membicarakan tentang bisnis, itulah tujuan makan malam kali ini.

Aku membantu Mom menyiapkan meja makan, meletakkan piring dan berbagai macam sendok, garpu, dan pisau makan. Aku tersadar bahwa aku belum melihat Draco dan Harry.

Aku menoleh ke taman belakang rumah kami ketika mendengar suara pantulan bola basket dari arah taman belakang. Penasaran, aku berjalan ke sana dengan niat memanggil mereka masuk.

 **OOO**

 **Draco POV**

 _I NEED A DISTRACTION._ Otakku berputar kemana-mana sejak turun dari kamar Hermione. Gelapnya suite tidak bisa menyembunyikan kulitnya yang putih mulus, air yang menetes dari rambutnya, menuju leher, kemudian mengalir hilang ke belahan dadanya yang – _Oh my God stop this Draco_.

"Kenapa melamun Malfoy?" Aku terlonjak kaget saat ada yang menepuk bahuku dari belakang. Sudah berapa lama aku melamun?

Aku menoleh dengan sangat cepat, aku bersumpah aku mendengar suara _krek_ dari leherku. Ternyata yang mengagetkanku adalah Harry James Potter.

"Oh Harry, tak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang… berkhayal" _mengkhayal tanganku di tubuh adikmu_ , batinku. "Mukamu merah Malfoy" komen Harry.

 _Iya, karena adikmu_ , batinku. "Harry, masih main basket? Ayo kita main sebentar, aku bosan." Aku melonjak berdiri tanpa menunggu jawaban Harry yang masih berdiri dengan dahi mengkerut heran melihatku.

Aku berjalan menuju lapangan basket kecil milik keluarga Potter. Bau rumput khas hujan menyambut hidungku. Biasanya aku tak seperti ini. Biasanya aku bisa menjaga _image_ Draco yang dingin, yang tidak kagetan, tidak meracau aneh-aneh.

Urgh, Hermione. Aku tak pernah tertarik dengannya, aku hanya menganggapnya teman satu sekolah. Kenapa malam ini otakku terus menerus membayangkan wajahnya?

Aku melepas jas hitam yang kupakai malam ini kemudian melipat lengan kemejaku yang berwarna hitam juga. Harry yang sadar aku ternyata serius mengajaknya main ikut melepas jas dan menggulung lengan kemejanya.

Harry mengeringkan bola dengan men- _dribble_ kuat, sementara aku baru saja akan melakukan pemanasan ketika aku mendengar suara pintu belakang terbuka dan _heels_ yang berbunyi menyentuh lantai.

"Kalian gila Harry, hujan baru sebentar berhenti, sebentar lagi _dinner_ dimulai, dan kalian malah main basket?" Aku mengenal suara itu. Harry terkekeh sambil menunjukku dengan telunjuknya. Aku menoleh saat merasa ada yang menatapku.

 _Merlin_ , Hermione cantik sekali malam ini.

Meskipun tanpa dandanan berat seperti Pansy Parkinson, malah terkesan polos tanpa _makeup_ , dia terlihat bercahaya malam ini. Dress yang dia pakai melekat pas di tubuhnya.

Seketika aku teringat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi berapa waktu lalu. Aku merasa wajahku mulai memanas lagi.

Seperti mengerti apa yang baru saja aku ingat, wajah Hermione ikut memerah. Hermione memalingkan mukanya dariku kemudian berceloteh pada Harry. Aku cuma bisa menangkap " _Dinner_ sebentar lagi dimulai…" dari mulutnya.

Ayolah Draco Lucius Malfoy, bukan sekali dua kali kau melihat tubuh wanita. Malu sekali kau yang dijuluki _Prince of Slytherin_.

Aku memakai jasku tanpa menggulung kembali lengan kemejaku ketika melihat Harry melakukan hal yang sama. Kami berdua berjalan masuk mengekori Hermione. Di meja makan sudah ada Father, Mother, Mr. dan Mrs. Potter bersiap untuk makan.

Aku mengambil posisi duduk di samping Mother. Hermione duduk di seberangku, disamping Mrs. Potter, kemudian Harry, dan Mr. Potter di kepala meja selaku tuan rumah.

Makan malam berlangsung menyenangkan, kurasa. Hanya aku dan Hermione yang makan dengan diam sambil sesekali tersenyum dan menjawab singkat apabila dipanggil.

Sesekali aku mengintip Hermione yang masih menikmati _steak_ nya dengan lahap. Sejak kapan aku merasa Hermione menarik sekali.

Aku mengintip sekali lagi dan tatapan kami bertemu. Aku menyunggingkan senyum termanis yang bisa kusunggingkan, dan melihat pipinya memerah. Tidak ada yang bisa melawan pesona Malfoy. Dia balas tersenyum malu sambil menyingkirkan kentang gorengnya ke pinggir piring. _How cute_.

 **OOO**

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya yang enak Lily, seperti biasa masakanmu selalu top" aku mendengar Mother memuji Mrs. Potter saat kami berpamitan depan pintu rumah Potter. Tiba-tiba ada yang mencolek lenganku pelan. Aku menoleh dan melihat Father sedikit melotot, mengharapkan etika setelah makanku.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya Mr. dan Mrs. Potter, saya sangat menikmatinya" ucapku sambil sedikit membungkuk pada Mr. dan Mrs. Potter yang balas tersenyum ramah.

"Rumah kami terbuka untuk kalian semua, sering-seringlah mampir ke sini Draco." Aku menyunggingkan senyum pada Mrs. Potter yang memancarkan sifat keibuan. Aku, Father, dan Mother kemudian kembali ke rumah setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa.

Setibanya di rumah, aku mengucap _good night_ pada Mother dan Father kemudian naik ke suiteku. Udara dingin setelah hujan memang menggigit. Aku mengeluarkan tongkatku, merapalkan mantra penghangat di sekeliling balkon kemudian duduk menikmati malam.

Mataku tertuju pada balkon seberang rumahku. Aku baru sadar, ternyata suiteku berseberangan dengan suite Hermione. Aku melihat dia keluar menarik napas sejenak, menikmati dinginnya udara, kemudian duduk sambil membaca buku.

Ah, aku baru ingat dia seorang Squib. Aku tahu pasti keluarga Potter merupakan keturunan penyihir, baik James, Lily, maupun Harry, semuanya penyihir. Tapi kenapa Hermione tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia penyihir ya? Bahkan aku tidak pernah membahas sihir di depannya karena dilarang Mother dan Father.

Apakah dia tahu dunia sihir itu ada? _Heck_ , kenapa aku tidak pernah sadar kalau Hermione itu Squib?

Tapi tidak pernah ada keturunan Potter yang Squib.

Besok akan kutanyakan pada Mother.

Malam itu berlanjut dengan aku yang merapalkan _ward_ _invisible_ dan memperhatikan Hermione yang serius membaca buku hingga dia masuk ke suitenya.

 **OOO**

 **Hermione POV**

Tak terasa, musim panas sudah selesai. Yang berarti aku harus masuk sekolah lagi.

Urgh, _why_.

Sebenarnya aku tak keberatan sekolah, aku hanya tak suka orang-orangnya saja.

Lihat kan, aku baru saja duduk di kursiku, sudah terdengar suara cemooh Lavender Brown yang duduk di belakangku.

"Oh, _look everyone_ , _Viktor Krum's sweet girlfriend has come back to school. How's your summer holiday, Potter?"_

Sudah begini sejak aku berpacaran dengan Viktor Krum, salah satu atlet lulusan Hogwarts yang terkenal. Popularitasnya didukung dengan wajahnya yang tampan khas Bulgaria dan tubuhnya yang terbentuk bagus. Aku jadi bulan-bulanan fans Viktor sejak media mempublikasikan hubungan kami.

Oh, dan tentu Brown lebih sadis padaku, karena dia mantannya Viktor. Lebih tepatnya dia dicampakkan Viktor setelah pacaran 2 minggu karena Viktor tak tahan dengan tingkahnya yang _awkward_ dan berlebihan.

Aku diam tidak meladeni Brown yang masih berceloteh dan mengetawaiku bersama teman-temannya. Hanya memasang _earpod_ kesayanganku di telinga untuk menutup suara cempreng Brown.

Bel berbunyi dan semua orang sibuk duduk manis di tempatnya karena pelajaran pertama hari ini Fisika, diajar oleh Professor Umbridge, wanita tua serba pink yang wajahnya mengingatkanku pada kodok.

Sudah lama aku tau Professor Umbridge tidak suka padaku sejak aku mematahkan argumennya mengenai teori Dinamika Fluida. Dia selalu berusaha mempermalukanku di kelas.

"Selamat pagi murid-muridku yang tercinta." _Hoek, aku mau muntah_. "Untuk menyegarkan kembali ingatan kalian mengenai pelajaran terakhir kita sebelum libur, saya ingin kalian membuka buku kalian halaman 124 mengenai Hukum Newton. Silahkan."

Keheningan kelas dipecahkan dengan suara lembar buku yang sedang dibuka. Aku merogoh tasku dan mematung. Kemana buku fisikaku? Aku yakin sekali aku memasukkannya ke tas tadi pagi. Dan ingatanku tidak pernah salah karena aku punya daya ingat fotografis.

"Miss Potter, kemana bukumu?" aku kembali mematung mendengar suara Prof. Umbridge di samping mejaku. "Erh, sepertinya aku lupa membawanya Prof."

"Lupa? Bukan alasan yang baik bagi seseorang yang punya daya ingat luar biasa seperti dirimu kan?" jawabnya dengan senyum lebar yang membuatnya makin terlihat seperti kodok. Aku yakin 100% senyum itu palsu.

"Apakah kau berusaha meremehkan pelajaran saya, Miss Potter?" aku membelalakkan mataku mendengar tuduhannya. Gila, belum 3 jam aku di sekolah dan emosiku sudah mulai terpancing.

"Tidak Prof."

"Lantas kenapa kau tidak membawa buku untuk pelajaran saya? Apa kau sudah cukup pintar sehingga tidak lagi membutuhkan bukumu?"

Aku merasakan tatapan seluruh murid di kelas tertuju padaku. Wajahku merah padam. Aku menunduk, tak tahu harus bagaimana. Samar aku merasakan kursiku bergetar.

"Atau kau tidak lagi membutuhkan pelajaran saya?"

Aku terdiam. Terdengar suara Brown dan kawan-kawannya terkikik pelan. Pasti mereka yang mengambil bukuku.

"Jawab saya Miss Potter, apakah kau masih membutuhkan pelajaran saya untuk lulus dari sekolah ini?"

 _For Merlin's sake, it's just a stupid book._ "Saya masih butuh Prof." aku menjawab sambil menatap kodok jelmaan manusia di sampingku. Aku tak akan menunjukkan kelemahan depan mereka.

" _Well_ , saya senang sekali Miss Potter dengan berani menyatakan masih butuh pelajaran saya. Tugas untuk semua, tulis essay mengenai hukum-hukum yang dikemukakan Newton selama masanya, 20 halaman tulis tangan, teori, contoh, bukti dan penerapan teorinya, dikumpul minggu depan."

 _I can hear my classmates groan_. Mereka mengeluh kemudian menatapku tajam menyalahkanku. Aku menghela napas, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ini masih mata pelajaran pertama dan aku sudah sial.

.

Pelajaran selanjutnya berlangsung buruk. Aku tak bisa fokus karena cekikikan Brown.

Istirahatpun aku tak tenang mendengar Brown yang jelas-jelas menggosipkan aku yang tidak-tidak. Seperti melihatku di klub malam, mabuk, pelukan dengan pria lain. Kemudian menggosipkan bahwa aku hanya anak pungut yang dikasihani oleh keluarga Potter, aku mempermainkan nama Potter. _Hell_.

Tak ada yang mau bicara denganku selain Neville Longbottom yang duduk di sampingku. Bukan aku tidak menghargai sifatnya yang bersahabat, tapi dia terus menerus bercerita mengenai neneknya.

Sungguh, aku berusaha terlihat tertarik, tapi Longbottom berkhayal. Mana mungkin neneknya bisa menyihir orang pingsan dan aksi-aksi heroik yang diceritakan Longbottom. _There's no such thing as magic_ , aku ingin menjawab Longbottom dengan kalimat ini, tapi tidak tega.

Aku membiarkan Neville dan imajinasinya mengenai neneknya seorang penyihir dan dunia sihir, ketika aku melihat rambut pirang lewat depan kelasku.

Draco Malfoy. Teman satu sekolahku. Tetanggaku. _My guilty crush_. Dia sedang menertawakan apapun yang diceritakan oleh Blaise Zabini, sahabatnya. Aku tau aku sudah punya Viktor, tak seharusnya aku naksir sama pria lain.

Bel berbunyi dan Neville mengucapkan sesuatu yang kutangkap sebagai harus ganti seragam karena setelah ini kami olahraga. Aku bergegas menuju lokerku, mengambil baju olahraga yang tergantung di sana, dan berjalan menuju gym.

Madam Rolanda Hooch, guru olahraga kami, menjadwalkan kami untuk bermain _dodgeball_ karena ia harus menghadiri rapat dewan guru sekolah.

Kami satu kelas dengan Slytherin di pelajaran ini. Aku melirik Draco yang sedang melakukan pemanasan di tepi lapangan dan ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

Mungkin sadar dilirik, dia melihatku kemudian menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Aku balas tersenyum sambil sedikit mengangguk menyapa.

Peluit berbunyi dan kami berkumpul. Laki-laki versus laki-laki, perempuan versus perempuan. _Dodgeball_ kali ini lumayan seru, aku bisa melampiaskan emosiku karena seharian dicemooh dan dibully Lavender Brown dan kroconya.

Sasaranku tentu saja Brown. Dia terlihat kaget aku melempar bola padanya dan memekik centil. Aku tersenyum puas dan makin mengganas, melempar bola ke arah Brown dan Patil bersaudara. Mereka balas melempar namun tidak satupun bola mengenaiku. _Nice_.

Aku duduk di tepi lapangan sambil minum setelah puas melampiaskan emosiku. Aku membalikkan badan dengan tujuan ingin melihat Draco, namun malah menemukan Lavender Brown dengan aura gelap menghentakkan kakinya menghampiriku.

 _Uh oh. Here comes trouble._

"APA YANG KAU BERUSAHA LAKUKAN POTTER!? MENGHAJARKU!?" Aku tersentak mendengar dia berteriak seolah-olah dia keturunan _Banshee_. Kau tau kan, monster mitos yang katanya pekikannya bisa menulikan telinga?

"Apa maksudmu Brown? _It was just a game._ " Jawabku dengan tenang.

"KAU DENGAN SENGAJA MENARGETKANKU DAN SAHABAT-SAHABATKU! JANGAN KAU KIRA AKU TAK TAHU! DASAR PREMAN, APA VIKTOR TAU SIKAPMU YANG BARBAR SEPERTI INI!?" lagi, aku melongo.

Apa hubungannya dengan Viktor? Lagian, dia tak merasa pantas kugitukan setelah menyebar gosip tak benar tentangku di hari pertama sekolah?

Orang-orang mulai berkumpul penasaran melihat kami.

"AKU TAU KAU MEMBENCIKU POTTER, AKU MANTAN PACAR VIKTOR, AKU BERUSAHA BERTEMAN DENGANMU TAPI KAU TAK PERNAH MEMBALAS KEBAIKANKU!" aku terkejut kemudian menggelengkan kepala melihat _drama queen_ satu ini mulai menitikkan air mata, seolah yang kulakukan selama _dodgeball_ tadi benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Lavender Brown, kau sudah keterlaluan. Kita tadi main _dodgeball_ dan kau kebetulan ada di depanku. Sewajarnya kan aku melempar bola padamu? Lagian kau harusnya menghindari, bukan memekik tak karuan di situ." Beberapa orang tertawa mendengar jawabanku. Aku merasa didukung.

Lavender membulatkan matanya dan makin menangis histeris. "AKU TAK TAHAN DENGANMU POTTER! KAU SUDAH MEREBUT VIKTOR, POPULARITAS DI SEKOLAH, KESAYANGAN GURU-GURU, APALAGI YANG KAU MAU!?"

Oke. Anak ini sudah tidak nyambung. Aku mengulurkan tangan berusaha menenangkannya, "Lavender –"

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" aku menatap horror ketika aku benar-benar melihat mata Lavender berubah hitam. Bukan hanya area matanya, bahkan hingga ke area sekitar kelopak matanya. Dia berteriak histeris.

Sekujur tubuhku kaku. Aku mendengar teman-teman sekelasku juga berteriak dan menjauh dari kami. Lavender menatapku benci. Aura hitam keluar dari tubuhnya.

Dia terlihat menahan amarah yang siap meledak kuat kapan saja. Dia menarik napas dalam –

"POTTER TUTUP TELINGAMU DAN LARI!" spontan aku menutup telinga dengan tanganku, menuruti Draco dan sahabatnya, Blaise dan Theodore yang berlari ke arahku sambil mengacungkan tongkat kayu ke Lavender.

" _Stupe – "_ Apapun yang akan diucapkannya terputus oleh teriakan Lavender yang mementalkan Draco, Blaise, Theodore, memecahkan lantai kayu sekelilingnya, anehnya aku tidak kenapa-napa.

"MALFOY!" Aku berteriak memanggilnya yang terkulai lemas di lantai gym, kepalanya terlihat mengeluarkan darah.

Aku sudah siap-siap berlari ke arah Draco ketika Lavender menjambak rambutku. Sakit, apa yang terjadi? Segala macam teori muncul di kepalaku namun tidak ada satupun yang dapat menjelaskan situasi ini.

Lavender mengangkatku kasar dengan mencekikku. _I gasp for air_. Reflek aku mencengkeram tangan Lavender yang mencekikku dengan kekuatan yang tak normal bagi seorang Lavender Brown. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya lebih mengejutkanku.

Tangan Lavender seakan berubah menjadi debu setelah makin lama kusentuh. Lavender melotot, menjerit histeris melihat tangannya. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN POTTER!?" Suaranya bukan lagi cempreng, melainkan seperti orang kesurupan.

Entah apa yang kulakukan, aku menyentuh tangannya yang satu lagi dan tangan itu berubah menjadi debu juga. "ARGHHH!"

Aku terlepas dari cekikan Lavender yang masih histeris, sambil terbatuk. Dengan rakus aku menarik napas, dan menatap horror saat Lavender kembali berusaha menggapaiku dengan tangannya yang akan hilang apabila ditiup angin.

" _Reducto!_ " Aku mendengar suara Draco dan melihat kilatan cahaya keluar dari tongkatnya. Lavender terpelanting ke belakang, namun kemudian menggeram. Aku kembali menatap horror saat melihat tangan Lavender tumbuh, namun bukan menjadi tangan, tapi menjadi sayap.

Draco menarikku berdiri untuk lari sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya ke Lavender, "LARI POTTER! DIA MENGINCARMU!"

"DARAH MERLIN! AKAN KUBERIKAN PADA TUANKU!" jeritan Lavender membuat kakiku membeku. Darah Merlin? Aku pernah mendengar ini di mimpiku.

"Potter sadarlah! Kau harus lari!" ucap Draco kemudian menoleh pada Blaise dan Theo. "Tahan mutan ini! Aku akan membawa Potter lari dari sini!"

Blaise dan Theo mengangguk dan berlari menghadang mutan-Lavender sementara Draco menarikku keluar dari gym.

"Draco kita mau kemana?" akhirnya aku bisa mengeluarkan suaraku setelah tertahan lama. Banyak yang ingin kutanya, tapi tak bisa keluar dari mulutku.

Draco tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, ia hanya mengusap pipiku lembut berusaha menenangkanku, kemudian menggumamkan " _Expecto Patronum_ ". Seketika aku melihat sesuatu berwarna silver keperakan keluar dari tongkat yang dia bawa sedari tadi, membentuk seekor anjing husky, dan berlari entah kemana.

"Darah Merlin.. Draco, aku mendengar kalimat itu di mimpiku selama dua minggu terakhir, apa itu? Apa yang terjadi pada Lavender? Aku –" Draco meletakkan jarinya di mulutku, isyarat diam, dan akupun diam.

Jeritan Lavender tidak terdengar lagi. Aku heran, kemana semua guru di sekolah ini, saat ada keributan begini mereka tidak muncul. Tak lama aku melihat Blaise dan Theo berlari menghampiri kami. "Kita harus membawa Potter keluar dari sini Draco, dia tidak aman di sini."

Aku melongo menatap Blaise, kemudian Draco yang terlihat setuju dengan Blaise, kemudian Theo. "Hei, apa yang kalian maksud?! Aku perlu penjelasan, apa yang baru saja terjadi!?" Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi karena dicuekin ketiga laki-laki ini.

"Aku bisa saja menjelaskannya padamu Potter, tapi pertama-tama telingamu harus diobati dan kau harus menenangkan dirimu dulu." Jawab Draco datar.

"Aku akan menghubungi Dumbledore untuk ceritakan apa yang terjadi di sini." Ucap Blaise.

"Aku akan menghubungi Auror dan Kementerian Sihir mengenai Lavender." Ucap Theo.

"Dan aku akan membawa Potter pulang ke rumahnya. Aku perlu menjelaskan kejadian ini pada keluarga Potter." Ucap Draco.

Ketiganya mengangguk, kemudian Blaise dan Theo menghilang begitu saja diikuti suara pop saat mereka menghilang.

"Ayo kita ke mobilku, kita pulang." Aku hanya mendengar perkataan Draco samar.

Kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

 **TBC**.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Descendants Destiny**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Draco POV**

 _Flashback –_

" _Mother, can I ask you something?" Aku menghampiri Mother yang sedang menata bunga di taman bunga kediaman kami._

" _Yes Draco, ada apa?" Mother balik bertanya dengan nada sayangnya seperti biasa. Aku ragu mau bertanya._

 _Sehari setelah makan malam di rumah keluarga Potter, Father memintaku untuk melindungi Hermione Potter. Seorang Squib. Aku tidak berani bertanya apa-apa karena tahu Father tidak suka ditanya keputusannya. Jadi aku cuma bisa bertanya dengan Mother._

 _Kami salah satu keturunan penyihir yang memiliki masa lalu kelam. Dulu kakekku dan ayahku mengabdi pada Voldemort, salah satu penyihir hitam yang paling jahat di dunia sihir._

 _Kelahiranku lah yang membuat Father berpindah kesetiaan pada Dumbledore, satu-satunya penyihir yang ditakuti oleh Voldemort, dan menjadi agen ganda. Father bersumpah ingin memberiku dan Mother hidup yang damai dan baik._

 _Tak lama setelah aku lahir, Voldemort tiba-tiba dikalahkan oleh keluarga Potter. Dunia sihir masuk dalam era perdamaian setelah itu._

 _Namun belakangan ini, aku sadar Father agak pucat._

 _Lambang Pelahap Maut yang seumur hidup terukir di tangannya setelah dibakar oleh Voldemort kembali hidup seolah bernafas. Pertanda Voldemort yang menghilang sudah mulai kembali. Tapi aku tak pernah bertanya karena aku tahu Father tidak akan menjawab._

 _Jadi ketika tiba-tiba aku diminta melindungi Hermione Potter, tentu aku terkejut._

" _Mother, aku tidak meragukan Father, tapi kenapa Father tiba-tiba memintaku untuk melindungi Potter?" Aku bisa melihat Mother berperang dengan batinnya sendiri. Dia terdiam cukup lama. "I mean, dia cuma Squib kan? Kenapa aku harus melindunginya?" tanyaku lagi._

 _Mother lanjut memotong duri di setangkai mawar yang baru saja dia potong dari semaknya, kemudian memberikannya padaku. Aku bingung menerima bunga itu, melihatnya dengan diam. "Ketika waktunya sudah tiba, Mother berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya padamu. Okay, dear?"_

 _Aku mengangguk pelan, namun aku yakin Mother sadar aku belum puas dengan jawabannya. "Kau tahu kan dulu Father berpindah kesetiaan ke Dumbledore saat kau lahir?"_

 _Aku mengangguk. Tapi apa hubungannya tugas ini dengan cerita itu?_

" _Yang bisa Mother ceritakan padamu hanya Hermione Potter sangat penting bagi kedamaian dunia kita sekarang. Dia bukan seorang Squib, atau penyihir biasa. Tapi kekuatan sihirnya belum bangkit. Itulah mengapa Father percaya kau dapat melindungi Hermione Potter sayang."_

 _Aku terbelalak kaget, "Jadi Potter bukan Squib?"_

 _Mother menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi kita menyembunyikan fakta itu dari dia sampai kekuatan sihirnya bangkit. Itulah mengapa Mother dan Father melarangmu membahas sihir depan dia. Mother yakin keluarga Zabini dan Nott juga diminta hal yang sama."_

" _Tapi kenapa? Kalau dia tahu dia punya kekuatan sihir, seharusnya dia bisa belajar melindungi dirinya sendiri kan?" jawabku._

 _Mother menghela napas dan kembali merapikan semak mawarnya. "Penting sekali bagi kita untuk menghindari Pelahap Maut Voldemort tahu bahwa Hermione merupakan seorang penyihir. Mother belum bisa cerita lebih, hanya sampai situ saja."_

 _Feelingku berkata Mother tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanku lagi._

 _Aku melenggang masuk ke rumah, menuju balkon rumahku. Ini menjadi kebiasaanku sejak tahu Hermione suka duduk di balkon, membaca buku, bermain hp atau sekedar mendengar musik di earpod yang hampir selalu bertengger di telinganya._

 _Seperti biasa aku merapalkan mantra ward invisible supaya Hermione tidak melihatku memperhatikan dan menjaganya entah dari apa._

 _End of flashback-_

.

"Hermione!" Aku berseru sambil menangkap Hermione yang pingsan. Telinganya berdarah karena teriakan mutan-Lavender, badannya dipenuhi goresan kecil tergores kayu lantai gym yang pecah. Lehernya merah dengan bekas cetakan tangan yang tadi mencekiknya. _Bastard_.

Aku tahu akan berbahaya bila aku ber- _apparate_ dengan kondisi Hermione seperti ini, apalagi dia tak pernah ber- _apparate_ sebelumnya.

Jadi aku menggendongnya kemudian lari ke mobilku yang terparkir manis di parkiran sekolah lalu membaringkan Hermione di kursi samping pengemudi setelah kuturunkan senderannya.

Aku tahu kepala sekolah kami, Prof. Mcgonagall sudah merapalkan mantra _muggle_ , jadi aku tenang. Kemungkinan besar para siswa _muggle_ di sekolah kami tidak menyadari apa yang sudah terjadi.

Aku tadi mengirim patronusku ke Prof. Mcgonagall dan Mother, semoga mereka menerima pesanku.

Sebelum aku menjalankan mobil, aku melihat patronus kucing dengan kacamata melesat melewatiku, dan duduk di atas Hermione, kemudian menghilang. Aku tahu itu bukti Prof. Mcgonagall sudah menerima pesanku.

Aku memacu mobilku laju meninggalkan kompleks sekolah menuju jalan raya. Aku khawatir setengah mati pada perempuan yang kini kusadari mendiami hatiku entah sejak kapan.

Setibanya aku di kediaman Potter, aku melihat Aunt Lily, Uncle James, Father, dan Mother sudah berdiri depan gerbang rumah dengan wajah khawatir.

" _Oh my daughter!"_ ucap Aunt Lily melihat keadaan Hermione yang tidak baik ketika Uncle James mengangkat putrinya ke dalam rumah, diikuti Aunt Lily dan Mother.

"Kau tak apa-apa son?" tanya Father padaku sambil menatapku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki mengecek kondisiku. Aku mengangguk. Aku cuma tergores kecil-kecil saja.

Aku dan Father masuk ke rumah Potter menuju suite Hermione dan setibanya kami depan pintu, aku bisa melihat Healer pribadi Potter memeriksa Hermione.

Uncle James keluar, meninggalkan Aunt Lily yang masih menemani anaknya dan Mother yang menenangkan Aunt Lily, kemudian menutup pintu. "Doc bilang dia baik-baik saja. Gendang telinganya sempat pecah, melihat darah yang keluar dari telinganya, tapi sudah sembuh bahkan sebelum Doc melakukan apa-apa." Aku mendengar Father menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Jadi mereka sudah tahu dan kekuatan sihir Hermione sudah bangkit." Ucap Father pelan yang diikuti anggukan lemah Uncle James. "Kekuatan sihirnya sudah bangkit, namun baru untuk pertahanan diri. Kita harus menunggu Hermione sadar untuk tahu sejauh mana kekuatannya sudah bangkit." Tambah Uncle James.

"Siapa itu mereka? _I don't understand Father,_ kurasa kini aku perlu tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi karena aku sudah terlibat."

Father menatapku, masih terdiam mendengar ucapanku. Dia melirik Uncle James yang mengangguk sekali dan menjawab, "Sudah waktunya Lucius."

" _Come on then son, I need to show you something._ " Aku menuruti Father dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kami berpapasan dengan Harry dan Ronald Weasley, sahabat Harry di tangga. "Hermione, adikku–" ucapannya terputus setelah aku menunjuk ke arah atas. Tanpa menjawab dia langsung berlari ke atas.

Diluar dugaan, Father membawaku ke ruang kerjanya. Dia membuka laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan selembar foto hitam putih yang bergerak. Aku mengenali wajah Father, Zabini, dan Nott di sana. " _Is that…_?"

" _Yes Draco_ , ini potret para Pelahap Maut dulu saat aku masih bergabung dengan mereka." Dia memberikan foto itu padaku agar aku bisa melihat lebih jelas kemudian menunjuk ke seorang pria. "Ini Voldemort."

Senyuman pria itu dingin, tidak mencapai matanya. _A cold shiver run down my spine_ , menyadari pria ini membawa teror di dunia sihir selama bertahun-tahun.

"Kau tentu sudah tahu bahwa aku mengkhianati dia ketika kau lahir, ketika aku sadar bahwa aku memihak pihak yang salah. Jujur aku termakan doktrin dari kakekmu." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Father yang kini tersenyum melihatku. Aku sangat jarang melihat Father tersenyum.

" _I am so proud you have grown to be a man who you are now_." jantungku mencelos bahagia mendengar pujian Father untukku.

"Tapi kau harus tahu, bahwa kekalahan Voldemort dimulai dari pengkhianatanku." Aku membelalakkan mataku tak percaya.

"Dulu aku mendengar ramalan dari Sybill Trelawney, mengenai kejatuhan dan kebangkitan Voldemort. Tentu kau sudah tahu bahwa kejatuhan Voldemort diakibatkan oleh Harry Potter?"

 _The boy who lived._ Tentu aku tahu. Kesediaan Aunt Lily dan Uncle James untuk berkorban nyawa demi anaknya Harry Potter meskipun diberi pilihan oleh Voldemort untuk menyelamatkan diri, memberi mereka kekuatan perlindungan sihir kuno yang sampai sekarang masih menjadi misteri, cinta. Kisah itu sangat terkenal dan legendaris.

"Aku yang memberitahu Voldemort mengenai ramalan akan kejatuhannya atas perintah Dumbledore, tanpa memberitahu bagian mengenai kebangkitannya. Bertahun-tahun setelah kejatuhan Voldemort, kami, Orde Phoenix mengira dia sudah tiada, tapi tanda-tanda kebangkitannya mulai timbul."

Father menarik lengan bajunya dan memperlihatkan Tanda Kegelapan yang terbakar di tangannya. Dulu tanda itu mati seperti tato biasa. Sekarang dengan horror aku melihat tanda itu bergerak-gerak di tangannya, menari seakan hidup.

"Para pelahap maut tentu mengincarku dan ibumu, karena dari kamilah awal kejatuhan Voldemort. Dia mengikuti petunjukku dan dia mati, sesuai rencana Orde. Tapi yang mereka kini tahu, ramalan itu tidak berhenti di kejatuhan Voldemort saja."

Aku menahan napas menunggu kelanjutan cerita Father. Dia melihatku intens. Kalimat yang keluar selanjutnya benar-benar mengejutkanku dan menjelaskan mengapa aku harus menjaga Hermione beberapa waktu lalu.

 **OOO**

 **Hermione POV**

" _Darah Merlin… Darah Merlin akan memberikan Tuanku kekuatan baru. Ia akan lebih kuat, lebih besar, jauh mengerikan, dengan Darah Merlin."_

" _DARAH MERLIN AKAN KUPERSEMBAHKAN PADA TUANKU!"_

"NO!" Aku terbangun, keringat dingin membasahi keningku. " _It's okay Hermione, it's okay, Mom's here_." Aku merasakan pelukan Mom. Mimpi buruk itu semakin parah, semakin intens.

" _Salvio Hexia. Protego Maxima. Fianto Duri. Repello Inimicum. Muffliato."_ Aku lihat ke arah balkon, dan melihat Harry, Ron, Aunt Narcissa, dan seseorang yang tak kukenal sedang mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak kumengerti artinya sambil mengacungkan tongkat mereka ke langit. Cahaya silver melesat putus-putus keluar dari tongkat mereka sembari mereka mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Dad dan seseorang yang sudah berumur, jenggot panjang, yang sangat mirip dengan Aberforth Dumbledore masuk ke kamarku. "Hermione, kau sudah sadar?" ucap Dad menghampiriku kemudian mengelus rambutku.

"Mom? Dad? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mana Draco?" Mom melirik Dad, yang kemudian melirik ke pria tua itu. Pria tua itu duduk di samping kasurku, memegang tanganku. "Halo Ms. Hermione, nama saya Albus Dumbledore, _you can call me Dumbledore_."

Aku mengangguk kecil, masih tak yakin apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Kau sudah enakan Hermione, bisa ceritakan padaku apa yang tadi terjadi di sekolah?" tanya Dumbledore.

"A-aku tak yakin." Aku takut menceritakannya, mereka akan menganggapku gila.

"Kau tak perlu takut Hermione, kau bisa cerita pada kami. Kami akan mendengarkannya." Ucap Dumbledore padaku. Ada sesuatu darinya yang membuatku tenang dan bisa percaya padanya.

Aku mulai menceritakan dari awal kami latihan _dodgeball_ , kemudian Lavender yang berubah menjadi monster yang tak kuketahui, Draco dan kawan-kawannya yang menolongku dengan tongkat kayu mereka, kemudian hingga aku pingsan. Aku agak ragu untuk menceritakan mimpiku mengenai Darah Merlin.

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan Hermione? Jangan takut, _we can help_." Aku menelan ludah, kemudian menceritakan tentang mimpi yang sudah menghantuiku sejak memasuki akhir musim panas.

Selesai bercerita aku sadar Harry dan Ron sedang memperhatikanku, duduk di sofa kamarku. Aunt Narcissa berdiri di belakang Mom yang masih duduk di kasur sambil sesekali mengelus bahuku.

" _I'm afraid what we predicted has come true, James."_ Dumbledore berdiri kemudian menghampiri Dad. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Dumbledore?" tanya Dad padanya.

"Kita harus mengetes apakah benar perlindungan dari darahnya sudah bangkit." Dumbledore mengacungkan tongkat kayunya padaku.

Aku menatap horror. Mom langsung bangkit dan melompat ke depanku, menghalangi Dumbledore. Harry dan Ron melonjak berdiri, begitu juga Aunt Narcissa yang terlihat tak percaya.

" _Dumbledore have you lost your mind!? You're going to attack my daughter!?"_ ucap Mom. Dad juga mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengacungkannya pada Dumbledore. "Tenanglah Lily. Apabila dugaan kita benar, maka ini tidak akan menyakitinya sama sekali. Menyingkirlah."

Mom masih tetap berdiri di depanku meskipun Dumbledore menjamin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa denganku. Aunt Narcissa beranjak ke Mom, menatapnya seakan meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Mom kemudian menyingkir sedikit namun mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Dumbledore. " _I'm very sorry Dumbledore but if anything happens to Hermione, I'm going to kill you with my own hands."_ Aku terkejut mendengar kata-kata Mom. Memangnya apa yang mau dia lakukan?

Dumbledore menarik napas, " _Petrificus Totalus_."

 _Nothing happened to me_.

" _Stupefy."_

" _Imperio."_

Tak ada _._

Dumbledore melirik Dad, seakan meminta izin. Dad melihat Mom, Mom menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita harus tau Lily." Ucap Dumbledore dengan tegas pada Mom.

Dumbledore kemudian kembali melihatku, tongkat masih tetap teracung padaku. " _Reducto!"_

Tak ada yang terjadi.

"Hermione, maafkan aku apabila sesuatu terjadi padamu setelah ini. Tapi kita harus tahu sejauh mana perlindungan darahmu melindungimu sekarang." Aku ketakutan, tapi terlalu lemas untuk bergerak, kakiku seakan beku.

" _Crucio!"_

"Dumbledore kurasa cukup sampai di situ!" seru Aunt Narcissa. Tak ada yang terjadi padaku.

Dumbledore kemudian menurunkan tangannya. "Kurasa darahnya melindunginya dari segala macam kutukan." Dumbledore mengutarakan kesimpulannya.

"James, Harry, Ron, Horace, ikut denganku. Kita akan membicarakan perlindungan untuk Ms. Hermione. Panggil Lucius juga." Ucap Dumbledore yang keluar dari kamarku, diikuti Dad, Harry, Ron, dan pria tua yang ternyata bernama Horace.

Kamarku kembali sunyi. "Mom, kau berutang banyak penjelasan padaku." Mom menghela napas, aku bisa membaca raut wajahnya yang khawatir luar biasa.

"Mom tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan padamu Hermione. Yang bisa Mom bisa beritahu sekarang hanyalah kau seorang penyihir." Aku tercengang kemudian tertawa, namun melihat Mom dan Aunt Narcissa masih terdiam, aku ikut terdiam. " _But I can't be, there's no such thing as magic."_ ujarku.

Kini Aunt Narcissa yang tertawa mendengar pernyataanku. "Setelah semua yang kau lihat, kau masih merasa sihir itu tidak ada _dear_?" Aku tertegun. Betul juga.

"Apa itu berarti Mom, Dad, dan Harry juga penyihir?"

Mom mengangguk.

"Tapi kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku Mom? Dan kenapa baru sekarang aku melihat sihir secara langsung?"

Mom menghela napas lagi. "Itu karena kekuatan sihirmu belum bangkit sampai beberapa waktu lalu, Hermione. Pertahanan alami yang lahir denganmu baru aktif. Kami menjaga dunia sihir darimu karena kami tidak ingin banyak orang tahu bahwa kau keturunan penyihir. Kau spesial sayang, _and you must know that you're different from us_ "

"Mungkin ini dapat membantu. Aku tahu kau suka membaca." Aunt Narcissa menyerahkan buku yang sudah usang padaku. _History of Wizarding World_.

"Aku dan Lucius berencana memberikan buku itu padamu saat kau berulang tahun ke-18, karena di situlah seharusnya kekuatan sihirmu bangkit. Kita tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi lebih cepat." ujar Aunt Narcissa lagi.

" _Thank you so much Aunt Narcissa, I really appreciate it."_ Aku tersenyum padanya kemudian membuka halaman pertama buku itu, dan seperti biasa mulai tenggelam dalam bacaan baruku.

Aunt Narcissa pamit keluar, sementara Mom tidak berani meninggalkanku sendiri. Dia duduk di balkon kamar, kurasa sambil mengawasi area luar rumah kami.

Semakin sore, semakin tenggelam dalam bacaan itu, aku semakin sadar, bahwa hidupku tak akan sama lagi.

Dan semakin kubaca, aku menjadi marah. Pada keluargaku, pada semuanya. Mengapa mereka menyembunyikan ini dariku? Ini hal yang sangat penting dalam hidupku, kenapa mereka diam saja?

Mom beberapa kali keluar masuk balkon dan kamar, mengajakku ngobrol. Mom sadar aku marah padanya, karena aku diam saja tidak menjawab.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar. Mom membuka pintu dan semburat pirang muncul dari baliknya. " _Hey, you're okay Mione."_ Itu Draco. Aku bisa melihat goresan luka di wajahnya akibat kejadian tadi siang.

 _Awkward silence._ Mom meninggalkan kami sebentar untuk memasak makan malam. _Another awkward silence_.

"Kau tahu kan?" Aku membuka pembicaraan. "Tentang aku, seorang penyihir."

"Sejujurnya aku juga baru tahu seminggu sebelum kita masuk sekolah."

Aku terdiam. Pikiranku berkecamuk dalam otakku. Aku takut. Aku merasa sulit percaya pada orang sekitarku setelah mereka menipuku bertahun-tahun.

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Kau bisa percaya padaku." Draco berjalan dan duduk dekat di sampingku di kasur, menatapku tepat di mataku. "Jangan masuk ke otakku dengan _legilimens_ , Malfoy." timpalku, sadar apa yang dia lakukan padaku.

Draco menyeringai. _God_ , aku tak bisa tetap marah padanya. Dia seksi sekali.

" _Wow, I'm impressed_. Kau baru jadi penyihir beberapa jam dan kau sudah tahu apa itu _legilimens_."

" _Thanks for the gift your mom gave me."_ Aku memperlihatkan buku yang sudah selesai kubaca barusan.

Kami terdiam, masih bertatapan. Aku memperhatikan wajah pria yang belakangan ini muncul di otakku.

Rambut pirang platina nya terlihat halus. Alis tebal terbentuk rapi. Luka gores di pipinya tak mengurangi nilai sempurna wajahnya. Mata abunya yang berbinar, hidungnya yang mancung, garis rahangnya tegas seakan dipahat langsung oleh Michelangelo. Dan bibirnya. Yang. Terlihat. Manis.

Jantungku berdebar keras. Kenapa anak ini bisa membuatku berdebar tak karuan? Semoga dia tak mendengar suara jantungku yang sebentar lagi melompat keluar.

Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Draco pelan mengenai wajahku saat dia mendekatkan wajahnya.

" _I'm so glad you're okay, love."_ Ini dia. Ini saatnya aku mati kehabisan napas karena seorang Draco Malfoy.

Bibir bertemu bibir. Draco menciumku lembut seakan aku akan hancur bila tidak diperlakukan hati-hati. Rasa pasta gigi mint menyeruak dari mulutnya.

Aku membalas ciumannya. Heran, padahal aku tak pernah mengizinkan Viktor menciumku dengan alasan aku menyimpan ciuman pertamaku untuk calon suamiku. Tapi berciuman dengan Draco, _I can feel that this is where I belong_.

Draco memelukku, memperdalam ciuman kami. Segala rasa dia tumpahkan lewat ciuman itu. Aku bisa merasakan rasa lega, sayang, dan khawatir yang terpancar lewat ciuman itu.

Aku melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya mendesah pelan. Draco menggigit pelan bibir bawahku dan aku refleks membuka mulutku. Lidahnya masuk dan mengabsen gigiku satu per satu, kemudian bertautan dengan lidahku, menari dalam mulutku.

Aku meremas rambut Draco pelan dan dia makin semangat menciumku. Dia menggeram pelan kemudian menindihku. Aku kini berbaring dengan Draco di atasku. Tangannya turun ke pinggangku, mengelus pelan kulitku yang sedikit tersingkap setelah kaosku berantakan tak karuan.

Napas kami memburu. Bibir Draco baru saja turun ke leherku ketika aku mendengar celetukan seseorang, " _Bloody hell Malfoy, not my sister."_

" _Harry! Can't you knock?"_ aku berceletuk balik. Draco memisahkan diri dariku sambil mengatur napas, wajahnya merah padam. Dia berdiri dengan cepat kemudian menyeringai pada Harry.

" _I already knocked till my knuckles hurt, geesh Mione."_ Harry menggelengkan kepala padaku kemudian menatap tajam Draco. Draco menatapnya balik seolah menantangnya. Aku tak suka keadaan ini.

"Dumbledore mencarimu, Malfoy." ucap Harry. "Kau juga Mione."

Harry baru beranjak keluar namun tiba-tiba terhenti. " _And next time,_ kunci pintunya."

 **OOO**

 **Draco POV**

Gila, apa yang kulakukan. Jangan perlakukan Hermione seperti wanita yang biasanya kau tiduri, _stupid Draco_.

Jadi setelah bertemu dengan Dumbledore dan Orde Phoenix, kami menemukan fakta bahwa Hermione kebal terhadap segala macam mantra kutukan, namun tidak kebal dari ramuan. Kini aku resmi diangkat menjadi anggota Orde Phoenix, dan tugas pertamaku adalah melindungi Hermione.

Bersama Harry dan Aunt Lily, aku akan mengajari Hermione _how to be a witch_.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, setelah memastikan semuanya aman aku, Mother, dan Aunt Lily membawa Hermione ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli perlengkapan sihirnya.

Aku ingat ketika dia dengan cerianya nyaris melompat mengelilingi Diagon Alley.

Setelah ke Gringotts terlebih dahulu, kami pergi ke Ollivanders, tempat semua orang membeli tongkat pertama mereka. Hermione masuk sendirian, sementara kami menunggu di luar. Panjang tongkat Hermione 10¾", _vine wood_ , dengan _dragon heartstring core_. Tongkat berwarna putih diukir meliuk cantik, cocok untuk Hermione.

Selanjutnya kami pergi ke Flourish and Blotts, dan benar-benar kesulitan mengajak Hermione pulang. Dia nyaris menghabiskan semua uang di toko buku itu. Benar-benar seperti seorang anak yang masuk ke dalam toko permen.

Kemudian kami membeli _cauldron_ dan peralatan ramuan untuk Hermione. Orde Phoenix memutuskan bahwa Hermione harus belajar sebanyak yang dia bisa selama belum ada pertanda lebih lanjut mengenai Voldemort.

Sudah 3 bulan berlalu sekarang. _Thanks to her photographic memory_ , dia bisa menghapal dan merapalkan banyak sekali mantra dengan tepat. Selain itu kemampuannya dalam meramu ramuan juga hampir sebanding dengan Aunt Lily, yang notabene merupakan salah satu murid terbaik Prof. Horace Slughorn.

Aku berjalan menuju perpustakaan keluarga Potter, yang salah satu bagiannya sudah disulap menjadi ruangan duel. Hermione memang pintar, namun nyalinya untuk menyakiti lawan masih kecil.

 _I'm very sorry to say that_ kalau dia menghadapi seorang Pelahap Maut, mereka akan menghabisinya saat Hermione ragu.

Hermione sudah berdiri di sana memegang tongkatnya. Matanya melihat ke arah luar jendela. Seiring berjalannya waktu selama aku masih menjaganya, Hermione sering kali menghindariku. Aku rasa dia bingung karena dia di satu sisi masih memiliki Viktor Krum sebagai pacarnya.

Jujur tak jarang kami bermesraan. Kami hanya sebatas ciuman, namun setiap kali habis melakukannya, dia akan kembali mendiamiku sampai dia perlu bicara denganku. Selalu seperti itu.

Hari ini aku akan melatih Hermione duel lagi, sementara Aunt Lily dan Uncle James pergi menjalankan misi Orde. Harry ada di lantai satu, sedang melakukan _Merlin-knows-what_ , Father dan Mother ada di rumah Malfoy, ikut menjaga Hermione.

Di lantai dua ada Mr. Weasley dan anaknya, Bill Weasley ikut berjaga. Tapi aku tidak melihat mereka saat aku naik tadi.

"Sudah siap Hermione?" Seperti biasa, dia tidak melihatku ke mata. Entah karena gugup atau menghindar. Kurasa pilihan kedua yang lebih tepat. Dia mengangguk kemudian memberi _salute_ yang dilakukan penyihir sebelum berduel.

Posisi siaga. " _Expelliarmus_!" baru saja aku mau menyerangnya, tongkatku sudah melayang dan mendarat di tangannya. Hermione menyeringai, sudah berkali-kali dia melucuti tongkatku, tapi dia tak pernah menyerang duluan.

" _Outstanding Mione!_ Ayo kita ulang." Ucapku mengajaknya kembali berduel. Baru saja kami selesai _salute_ , Harry muncul memanggil Hermione. "Mione, kau ada tamu di bawah."

Aku dan Hermione sama-sama menyengit. Kukira Hermione tak punya teman di sekolah.

" _It's Viktor, sis."_ Oh. Aku merasakan jantungku mencelos saat melihat Hermione tersenyum dan langsung turun, seakan lupa aku ada.

Aku mengekorinya turun dan melihat badan tegap Viktor Krum, penyihir yang juga merupakan atlet kebangsaan Bulgaria sedang berdiri menatap foto keluarga Potter di atas perapian.

"Viktor!" Hermione tersenyum kemudian memeluk Viktor. Viktor ikut tersenyum dan balik memeluk Hermione. Membuatku ingin muntah.

Aku tak memperdulikan mereka dan berjalan menuju _rolling door_ yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dan taman belakang.

Beberapa menit aku mendengar Viktor bercerita tentang turnamen yang seharusnya dia ikuti, namun pulang karena rindu dengan Hermione.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu kau seorang penyihir, Mione?" tanya Viktor. Aku memasang kuping sambil tetap memperhatikan cuaca di luar yang mulai mendung.

Hermione kemudian bercerita mengenai kejadian yang menimpa kami beberapa bulan silam. Aku ingin menegur Hermione untuk tidak bercerita sembarangan karena aku belum bisa mempercayai Viktor.

Viktor bersekolah di Durmstrang, sekolah yang terkenal menghasilkan banyak Pelahap Maut dan mempraktekkan sihir gelap dalam kurikulumnya. Tentu aku khawatir.

Aku memperhatikan area taman belakang keluarga Potter yang lumayan luas. Saking luasnya, aku tidak menyadari sesuatu yang aneh.

"Potter?" Aku memanggil Harry yang kemudian mendekat ke arahku. "Ada apa Malfoy?"

Aku menunjuk pada sesuatu di bawah pohon sambil menyiapkan tongkat. "Apa kalian pelihara ular di rumah ini?"

Harry menyipitkan matanya melihat ular yang menegakkan badannya tenang dekat pohon rindang. Ia membuka _rolling door_ untuk melihat lebih jelas, dan dengan horror aku menyaksikan Augustus Rookwood, salah satu Pelahap Maut yang aku kenal muncul dari balik pohon, menyerang Harry. " _Confringo!"_

Harry terpental ke belakang, sebagian besar tubuh bagian depannya terbakar. Ia terlontar hingga meja makan, kemudian jatuh ambruk ke bawah tak sadarkan diri.

"Harry!" Aku mendengar jeritan Hermione. Aku mengacungkan tongkatku pada Dolohov dan dengan lemas melihat Hermione disekap oleh Viktor, tongkat Viktor dengan tangan kanan diarahkan padaku sedangkan pisau di tangan kiri menekan leher Hermione.

"Jangan berbuat apa-apa kalau tidak mau Hermione tersayang luka." Ancam Viktor padaku. Betulkan dugaanku?

"Draco.." Hermione memanggilku pelan, aku harus bertindak cepat.

Pertama aku perlu lumpuhkan Rookwood yang juga mengacungkan tongkatnya padaku. Kemudian-

Belum selesai aku berpikir, aku dikejutkan dengan Mr. Weasley yang melayang diangkat oleh Amycus Carrow secara sihir. Tongkatnya sudah patah di tangannya. Darah mengalir dari banyaknya luka di tubuhnya. Aku tidak melihat Bill.

Aku terdiam, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mataku menangkap Hermione yang mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari saku celananya, namun sialnya perbuatannya dilihat oleh Carrow.

" _Stupefy!"_

" _Expelliarmus!"_

Sebelum sempat dilucuti oleh Carrow, Hermione menyerang Rookwood dengan mantranya yang membuat Dolohov tak sadarkan diri. Ini memberiku kesempatan untuk menyerang Carrow terlebih dahulu.

" _Petrificus Totalus!"_ ucapku menyerang Carrow. Aku memungut tongkat Hermione dengan cepat kemudian kembali mengacungkan tongkatku pada Viktor. " _It's over Viktor_ , serahkan Hermione dan aku mungkin mengampunimu."

Viktor tertawa keras, namun tawanya terdengar dibuat-buat. "Kau pikir kami cuma bertiga? _How's your coward Father, Malfoy?"_

Aku tertegun, teringat Father dan Mother yang tak mungkin tak sadar perlindungan rumah Potter ditembus kalau mereka baik-baik saja. Mother pasti merasakan wardnya ditembus, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka kemari.

Viktor menggeleng, masih tertawa. "Kau masih amatir, Malfoy kecil."

" _Crucio!"_

Tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti seluruh tulangku diremukkan bersamaan. "ARGGHHHH!" Aku menjerit kesakitan, belum pernah aku menjerit sekuat ini. Kulitku seakan dikupas perlahan seluruhnya, kemudian disayat-sayat dengan timah panas.

Seakan aku lupa apa yang terjadi, aku ingin mati. Aku ingin mati saja. Kepalaku mau pecah. Seluruh organ tubuhku serasa diremas dari dalam. Aku bisa mendengar Hermione menangis memohon Viktor untuk berhenti.

Cukup lama Hermione menjerit histeris hingga tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu berhenti, namun tubuhku masih terlalu lemas untuk berbuat apa-apa. Aku bahkan tak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Pandanganku hitam. Aku tak bisa bergerak.

" _Sectumsempra!"_ darah muncrat dan mengucur deras dari dadaku seolah ditebas pedang. Aku bisa mendengar Hermione menjerit histeris. Aku mengerti dia pasti ketakutan dan _shock_ , tapi aku terlalu lemas untuk melawan.

Pintu rumah Potter terbuka dengan keras. Dumbledore, Uncle James, Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus, dan Kingsley Shacklebolt muncul dari baliknya.

Sayangnya, Viktor sudah lama ber- _apparate_ , membawa Hermione bersamanya. Meninggalkan kediaman Potter yang berantakan dibuat mereka, dan diriku dengan genangan darahku sendiri yang mengucur deras.

.

Suasana duka mendung terasa di kediamanku. Ibuku, Narcissa Malfoy dibunuh Fenrir Greyback di hari Hermione diculik. Father terluka parah setelah disiksa oleh Corban Yaxley demi informasi dan balas dendam atas kejatuhan Voldemort.

Aku, Father, Harry, dan Mr. Weasley masih dirawat di St. Mungo akibat luka-luka yang kami alami. Voldemort benar-benar bangkit, dan dia mengincar keluargaku karena mengkhianatinya. Dia ingin Father menderita, dimulai dari kematian Mother.

Hari pertama aku tersadar di St. Mungo, aku memberontak ingin lari. Hermione, aku harus menyelamatkannya. _God knows_ apa yang dilakukan para Pelahap Maut itu padanya. Sekarang sudah hari ketiga, dan aku sudah hampir sembuh meskipun belum total.

Sudah tiga hari juga aku mendengar Father menangis tiap malam. Dia benar-benar mencintai Mother. Kami bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir pada satu sama lain.

Father bilang ketika mereka merasa _ward_ Mother di kediaman Potter ditembus orang asing, mereka langsung siaga untuk berapparate namun Mother keburu digigit oleh Fenrir Greyback si _werewolf_. Father juga dibekukan oleh Yaxley kemudian disiksa, sambil menyaksikan Mother disiksa oleh Greyback.

Mother meninggal karena kehabisan darah dan shock.

Dumbledore berkali-kali datang menenangkan Father, dan Father bersumpah kesetiaannya tetap pada Dumbledore, demi Mother. Aku sendiri masih mengkhawatirkan Hermione.

Harry bilang Orde Phoenix sedang merencanakan penyelamatan Hermione, namun mereka tidak mau melibatkan kami karena kami masih belum pulih total.

.

Hari kelima, dan aku sudah mau gila. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, aku harus menyelamatkan Hermione sebelum mereka sadar betapa pentingnya Hermione bagi mereka.

Hermione Granger Potter, adalah satu-satunya keturunan langsung Merlin yang masih hidup sekarang.

Merlin, salah satu penyihir terhebat zaman dulu, memberi berkat darah pada anak laki-lakinya, dengan harapan anaknya dapat menjadi _healer_ yang terbaik pada zamannya dan menjadi penyihir terkuat, seperti dia.

Namun yang Merlin lupa, bahwa _magic always comes with a price_.

Terang sekuat itu akan menciptakan gelap yang kuat juga. Dalam kasus Merlin, setiap keturunannya terkena _blood curse_. Mereka akan menjadi penyihir yang sangat hebat, kuat, namun apabila mereka memilih _dark magic_ , mereka akan menjadi penyihir jahat yang luar biasa kuat dan ditakuti.

Hermione Granger Potter, adalah satu-satunya anak perempuan dari Bellatrix Lestrange, satu-satunya keturunan Merlin, Pelahap Maut Voldemort yang paling kuat dan paling ditakuti orang. Beberapa saat kemudian, Bellatrix yang masih lemah habis melahirkan meninggal.

Kata Father, Bellatrix melahirkan Hermione hanya untuk melanjutkan _blood curse_ dari Merlin, tanpa rasa cinta sedikitpun pada anaknya. Tahu bahwa Hermione merupakan salah satu kunci terkuat Orde untuk sepenuhnya melawan Voldemort, mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Hermione.

Setelah kematian Bellatrix, keluarga Potter mengadopsi Hermione dan membesarkan dia diluar pengetahuan Pelahap Maut lainnya, mengira anak perempuan Bellatrix mati bersamanya.

Apa hubungan Hermione dan Voldemort, kau tanya? Darah Hermione merupakan bahan utama untuk kebangkitan Voldemort, karena dia membutuhkan darah murni dari penyihir terkuat yang dimiliki dunia.

Para Pelahap Maut tak bisa menggunakan darah Bellatrix karena darahnya sudah terkontaminasi sihir hitam. Itulah mengapa penting bagi Orde Phoenix untuk menghindari Hermione ketahuan oleh Pelahap Maut.

Darah yang mengalir di tubuh Hermione dapat membawa kedamaian, ataupun kehancuran. Itu takdir yang harus dia jalani sebagai keturunan Merlin.

Sudah kuduga Viktor Krum tidak bisa dipercaya. Sialan. Darahku mendidih mengingatnya.

Aku benar-benar sudah merencanakan cara kabur untuk menyelamatkan Hermione ketika Uncle James, Uncle Sirius, dan Uncle Remus masuk ke ruang inapku dan Father.

"Hermione berhasil diselamatkan." Ucap Uncle James pelan. Jantungku melonjak bahagia, namun belum sempat aku bahagia merayakan, dia menyambung ucapannya, "Namun Voldemort berhasil bangkit setelah hampir menguras habis darahnya."

 **TBC**

 **Author note:**

 **Sorry telat update, soalnya minggu ujian kemarin. Hehehe.**

 **Please read and review, kalo ada yang mau ditanya soal konsep ceritanya, just leave PM or review, thank you so much for your support!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Descendants Destiny**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING: HARD Lemon in this chapter, underage wizards, witches and muggles diharapkan kabur**

 **Half of this fanfic is Dramione moment, please skip if you're not interested**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hermione POV**

Udara yang lembab dan pengap.

Suara orang mencemooh.

Bau keringat, kotoran, dan amis bercampur jadi satu.

Mata diikat dengan penutup hitam.

Tangan diikat terentang kiri dan kanan.

Ini persis seperti mimpiku.

Sudah lama aku disekap di sini sejak diculik oleh Viktor. Aku lapar, mereka tidak memberiku makan sama sekali. Hanya memberiku minuman yang kuragukan kebersihannya.

Aku mendengar suara pintu besi menderak terbuka dan beberapa langkah orang. Mereka membekapku dengan sapu tangan, dan bau tajam kloroform tercium. Lambat laun kesadaranku menghilang lagi.

.

Aku terbangun di atas sebuah meja batu. Tangan dan kaki masih terikat ke meja dengan mata masih tertutup. Aku lemas, kepalaku sakit, tak bisa memberontak lagi setelah berhari-hari tak melihat matahari.

"Kenapa kau tidak memperlakukan tamu kita dengan lebih baik, Wormtail?" Aku mendengar suara datar yang nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan ular.

Pria yang dipanggil Wormtail terdengar merintih. Dia tak berani menjawab.

" _My Lord?"_ Suara seorang pria lain bertanya.

"Persiapannya sudah hampir selesai, Rodolphus. Kita bisa mulai mengambil darahnya malam ini."

Darahnya? Darah siapa? Darahku? Apa?

"Beri dia makan, aku ingin dia tetap kuat untuk malam besok." ucap suara bisikan itu sambil menjauh. Suaranya tak terdengar lagi.

Aku bisa mendengar beberapa orang berceloteh sana sini berdebat mengenai siapa yang harus mengurusku.

Tiba-tiba ada yang melayangkanku dengan sihir, aku merasakan panas dingin dalam waktu bersamaan.

Makanan dipaksa masuk ke mulutku. Aku memuntahkannya, takut ada sesuatu dalam makanan itu tapi orang itu kembali menyuapkannya padaku dengan kasar lalu menutup mulutku.

Aku menggigit tangannya, dan tamparan panas melayang ke pipiku.

.

Aku kembali dalam selku. Diikat dengan tangan direntangkan sejauh-jauhnya. Namun kali ini mataku tidak ditutup kain lagi. Tidak berguna juga sih, karena selku terlalu gelap untuk melihat apa-apa.

Draco, bagaimana kabarnya? Dia terluka parah sekali. Aku tak berani berharap banyak, jujur. Namun apabila aku bisa lolos dari situasi ini, aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya.

Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Aku seharusnya tak ragu ketika kami masih bisa bersama. _Dear Merlin_ , kalau aku memang keturunanmu, tolonglah. Buatlah Draco baik-baik saja.

Dari kejauhan aku melihat cahaya obor berjalan ke arahku. Viktor Krum. _Bastard_.

Dia menyeringai jahat melihat kondisiku yang lemah. Setelah menyangkutkan obornya di salah satu gantungan obor, dia menghampiriku lalu mengangkat daguku.

Mataku menatap tajam matanya. Aku berusaha tidak menunjukkan kelemahan namun itu hanya membuat Krum tertawa.

"Inilah mengapa aku suka padamu. Kau galak sekali." Aku membelalakkan mata kemudian membuang muka.

Krum terlihat tidak senang.

"Kau tahu, tidak ada untungnya kau mengikuti pria berjenggot tua itu. Dia tidak bisa memberimu kekuatan. Hanya Pangeran Kegelapan yang bisa memberimu kekuatan, jauh dari yang kau bayangkan."

Aku kembali menatapnya tajam. Aku tak suka caranya menyebut Dumbledore.

Krum mengelus lembut bibirku. Aku menggoyangkan daguku berusaha menghindar namun dia makin kuat menahannya. "Bagaimana rasa bibir tipismu ini? Perlukah kutanya pada _coward Malfoy_?" Dia tersenyum dingin.

Aku terkejut dia tahu aku mencium Draco. _Legilimens?_

" _Bitch_ , kau bilang menyimpan bibirmu untuk calon suamimu? _Bullshit_. Kau dengan senang hati melempar dirimu pada anjing pengkhianat itu." Aku menggertakkan gigi kemudian meludahi wajah Krum. Aku tak peduli dia menyiksaku.

Krum mundur, mengusap wajahnya dengan baju, kemudian tertawa jahat dan menamparku. Aku merasakan pipiku panas berdenyut.

Dia tiba-tiba membuka bajunya. Aku menatap horror saat dia lanjut membuka celananya.

Kulitnya bermutasi, jadi bersisik. Dari punggungnya tumbuh sayap dan ekor yang terlihat tajam, begitu pulang sekeliling wajahnya yang ditumbuh sisik. Persis seperti –

"Seperti naga kan? Pangeran Kegelapan memberikan ini padaku."

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa. Namun jelas Krum bisa melihat wajah bingungku.

"Kau tahu, Pangeran Kegelapan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik selama dia menghilang. Dia tidak kalah, dia hanya menghilang. Dia menemukan penelitian bahwa kita bisa memodifikasi tubuh kita dengan gen makhluk sihir, memperkuat diri kita, selama kita bisa mengontrolnya."

"Aku menawarkan Lavender Brown untuk menjadi bahan percobaan, dan seperti yang kau lihat, dia berhasil mengontrol mutannya. Dia dimasukkan gen _banshee_ dan _harpies_. Aku lumayan iri padanya. Sayang dia harus mati di tangan pengkhianat."

Aku menggertakkan gigi mendengarnya. Dia tega mengorbankan Lavender demi obsesi menjadi kuat? _Fucking sick bastard_.

"Ayolah, jangan terlalu marah. Aku tahu kau benci Brown karena selalu membullymu. Aku membantumu sayang." Ucap Krum kembali mendekat.

Jelas dia campuran naga. Aku bisa melihat dari sisiknya, ekor dan sayap yang tumbuh dari belakangnya.

"Masih Pelahap Maut yang memiliki gen mutan di dalam tubuhnya. Mereka begitu menjunjung tinggi kemurnian darah mereka. Bodoh, padahal mereka akan jadi jauh lebih kuat. Kau tahu–"

"Kau sudah bicara terlalu banyak, Krum. Sedikit lagi dan aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu." Kalimat Krum dipotong oleh seseorang yang kukenali sebagai Yaxley.

Krum kembali ke bentuk manusianya seperti biasa. "Sudah waktunya?" tanya Krum.

Aku tak mendengar apa-apa lagi, karena aku kembali dibius. Gelap.

.

Kali ini aku terbangun dengan tangan ke atas tergantung. Di bawah kakiku ada _cauldron_ dengan ramuan mendidih.

Aku membuka mataku dan aku menyadari badanku sudah disayat-sayat. Darahku mengucur deras kemudian menetes di kuali bawah.

Aku membelalakkan mata melihat seseorang dengan tubuh ringkih, digendong oleh seseorang yang wajahnya mengingatkanku pada tikus. Dia pucat, kurus, seukuran bayi namun terlihat seperti orang dewasa.

"Persiapannya sudah siap, _My Lord_." Ucap pria tikus itu. Di sekeliling berdiri pada Pelahap Maut yang kukenal wajahnya.

"Sudah lima hari aku menunggu Wormtail. Cepat laksanakan."

Ternyata sudah lima hari aku disekap.

Pria yang tadi dipanggil Wormtail mendekat ke arah kuali. Rantai yang mengikat tanganku ditarik ke atas.

Aku menjerit kesakitan, ternyata di rantai itu ada duri-duri yang menusuk tanganku, kembali membuat darahku mengucur. Padahal luka-lukaku sudah mulai menyembuhkan diri tadi.

Wormtail mencampakkan bayi tak jelas itu ke dalam kuali. Horror, aku mendengar suara gelembung mendidih.

Dari kuali itu, muncul seseorang yang terlihat berumur tiga puluh tahunan, meskipun aku yakin dia sudah mendekati 70 tahun.

Voldemort sudah bangkit.

Dia menatap tangan, tubuhnya, meraba wajahnya, kemudian tertawa keras. Tawanya terdengar jahat, dengki, namun puas dan berkuasa.

Botak, pucat, kurus bagai tulang, mata merah dengan lubang hidung yang seperti ular. Itulah penampilan Voldemort sekarang.

Dia masih tertawa ketika kesadaranku mulai menipis. Sial, aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Tapi makin aku memberontak, duri rantai yang mengikatku makin kuat.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara ledakan keras. Semua Pelahap Maut sibuk berlarian pada posisi siaga.

Aku sempat melihat Dad muncul dari pintu ketika kesadaranku hilang.

.

Memori membanjiri otakku. Apa ini? Apa aku meninggal?

Aku melihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut hitam panjang menggendongku, namun dengan tatapan dingin.

 _Is she my real mom?_

Aku menangis di gendongan Mom Lily. Aku merasakan rasa susu. Harry yang masih muda. Dad tersenyum menggendongku di taman belakang rumah kami di Rusia. Seluncuranku. Aku dan Harry yang bermain ayunan. _Picnic day_ bersamakeluargaku. Teman-teman sekolahku yang lama, terutama Luna, satu-satunya yang tulus berteman padaku. Berita duka kematian Grandma dan Grandpa. Pindah ke Inggris.

Melihat Draco untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Draco yang tersenyum. Seringainya. Tawanya. Wajah seriusnya ketika belajar. Ekspresi jahil yang sering muncul di wajahnya, dengan tatapan merendahkan orang yang dia tak suka.

 _I miss him_. Aku rindu sentuhannya, ciumannya, caranya menenangkanku, mengajariku menjadi penyihir yang baik.

Tatapan teduhnya, menenangkan, meyakinkan bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja.

Aku akan menyerahkan segalanya untuk bisa bertemu Draco Malfoy lagi.

Tuhan, jika Kau memang ada, jika Kau mengizinkan, izinkan aku memeluknya sekali lagi.

.

Aku membuka mataku pelan, seluruh tubuhku sakit semua. Aku tahu aku di rumah sakit, aku bisa mencium baunya.

Aku merasa seseorang memegang tanganku. Aku menoleh ke kananku, dan melihat seseorang rambut pirang tertidur memegang tanganku.

Pucat, masih menggunakan gaun rumah sakit. Kantung mata yang menunjukkan dia tidak istirahat beberapa hari terakhir.

Aku mengangkat tanganku mengelus pipinya. Sosok yang sangat kurindukan.

 _My Draco._

 **OOO**

 **Draco POV**

Aku merasakan tangan yang lemah gemetaran mengelus wajahku. Aku membuka mata, dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata hazel yang kurindukan selama beberapa hari.

Air mata meleleh dari matanya. Dia tersenyum lemah, masih mengelus wajahku. Aku shock, mimpi? Tapi sentuhannya terasa nyata.

Ketika melihat kondisi Hermione saat baru masuk St. Mungo, jujur aku nyaris kehilangan harapan. Kukira dia akan meninggalkanku selamanya.

Wajahnya pucat nyaris seputih tulang. Rambutnya yang biasanya mengembang dan lembut kini terlihat lepek dan lengket.

Tubuhnya ringkih penuh bekas luka sayat, sangat kurus, baju bersimbah darah, darah mengering di sekujur tubuhnya, bahkan denyut nadinya hampir tidak terasa.

Aku terlutut lemas depan kamar operasi tempat Hermione ditindak oleh Healer. Merlin, apa aku akan kehilangan orang yang kusayang lagi setelah Mother?

Tapi Yang Maha Kuasa berkehendak lain. Hermione selamat. Aku tahu _she's my strong girl_. Sejak dia cukup stabil untuk dipindahkan ke ruang inap biasa, aku nyaris tak pernah meninggalkan sisinya.

Dan kini, Dia memberiku keajaiban lagi. Hermioneku sadar.

"Hermione.." Aku bangun kemudian memegang tangannya erat. Aku dengan cepat merogoh kantongku, mencabut tongkat untuk memanggil Healer. Aku kemudian mengusap air matanya, tersenyum, dan mencium jidatnya.

Bodoh, aku ikut menangis lega.

"Syukurlah kau sudah kembali _love_."

.

Healer menyatakan Hermione sudah lewat dari masa mengkhawatirkan dan sekarang hanya perlu istirahat untuk memulihkan diri.

Aku berulang kali meminta maaf karena gagal menjaganya, namun dia mengancamku kalau aku mengucapkan maaf sekali lagi, dia akan mengutukku untuk memuntahkan siput seperti yang pernah kulakukan pada Ron Weasley.

Aku berbaring di sampingnya setelah menyihir tempat tidurnya menjadi lebih besar. Lega sekali dia kembali ke pelukanku. Kami tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Aku tahu pikirannya kacau, aku bisa membacanya. Namun yang aku juga tahu, bahwa selama disekap dia merindukanku.

Dan aku hampir gila ingin mengamuk melihat apa yang mereka lakukan padanya lewat memorinya.

"Draco."

"Hm?" Aku menyahut panggilannya. Dia sekarang sedang berbaring menyamping menghadapku, sesekali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dadaku.

"Aku tak tahu kapan aku bisa mengatakan ini lagi, jadi selagi aku bisa, aku ingin kau tahu" ucapnya.

Aku menunggu kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya, meskipun sudah tahu apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu _love_ " ucapku mengelus rambutnya kemudian mencium kepalanya dengan sayang. Hermione cemberut. "Tak adil, kau menggunakan _legillimens_ padaku."

"Aku tak mau kau mengucapkan itu duluan Hermione. Malfoys tak pernah mengalah." Aku mengangkat dagunya pelan agar dia melihatku.

" _I love you, Hermione Granger Potter_. Aku hampir gila sejak kau disekap. Aku hampir sinting ketika sadar aku mungkin kehilangan kesempatan untuk memberitahumu bahwa aku mencintaimu. Dan aku hampir menyusulmu dan Mother ketika tahu ada kemungkinan kau tidak selamat."

Aku bisa merasakan dia menahan napas. Aku menarik napas panjang. " _I love you Hermione, I really do_."

Wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinganya. _How cute_. Dia membenamkan wajahnya ke dadaku. Dia menangis.

Aku mengelus rambutnya menenangkan dirinya. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa kini dia aman. Aku terus melakukan itu hingga kami berdua tertidur.

Hanya keheningan yang mengisi malam kami, tapi bagiku itu sudah cukup untuk sekarang.

.

Keesokan paginya aku diomeli oleh Healer karena tidur di kasur pasien lain. Dilanjutkan dengan tatapan mengancam dari Uncle James.

"Setidaknya aku mengira kau akan menahan dirimu _kid_ " Ujarnya ketika mendapati aku dan Hermione tidur bersama. Hanya tidur, tidak aneh-aneh.

" _Oh grow up James_ , kau dulu juga begitu" ucap Aunt Lily membelaku sambil meletakkan buah-buahan dan bekal di kabinet sebelah kasur tempat Hermione masih tidur. "Lapar Draco? Aku membuatkan sup untuk kau dan Hermione."

"Terima kasih Aunt Lily" ucapku ketika semangkuk sup melayang ke hadapanku. Pintu kamar diketuk dan Father masuk ke dalam. "Sudah kuduga kau akan di sini Draco."

Uncle James memutar matanya. "Ajari anakmu untuk menjaga diri dari anak perempuan orang Lucius."

"Ah, seingatku kau memaksa Lily menikahimu waktu kalian berumur 21 tahun."

Aunt Lily tertawa sementara Uncle James menggelengkan kepalanya mendumel. Pintu kembali dibuka, kini Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, Nymphadora Tonks, Uncle Remus, Uncle Sirius, dan masih banyak anggota Orde lainnya berbondong masuk menjenguk Hermione.

"Astaga, kalian tak boleh masuk ramai-ramai di sini. Pasien bisa terganggu" tegur Healer yang sedang mengecek kondisiku. Tentu saja tegurannya tidak dihiraukan.

Tak lama kemudian Hermione bangun. Mereka berbincang sebentar mengenai kondisi Hermione kemudian permisi keluar karena ada yang perlu dibahas mengenai misi Orde.

Dengan _legilimens_ , aku tahu mereka mau membahas mengenai strategi melawan Voldemort yang sudah mulai bergerak.

Aku membuka _Daily Prophet_ , membaca artikel headline nya. 3 _muggles_ menghilang, dan 11 meninggal tak wajar, diduga akibat kutukan kematian Pelahap Maut.

"Itu semua karenaku kan?" Kepalaku cepat memutar ke arah Hermione. Dia terlihat sedih dan lesu. Aku menutup koran itu kemudian beranjak padanya.

"Bukan salahmu _love_. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

"Tapi karena darahku dia jadi bangkit dan lebih kuat dibanding dulu. Bagaimana kalau kali ini dia tak terkalahkan? Bagaimana kalau kali ini, kita kalah?" dia menanyakan pertanyaan terakhirnya dengan suara pelan.

Aku duduk di sampingnya, mendekapnya dalam pelukanku. "Jangan pernah kehilangan harapan _love_ , kita pasti menemukan jalan keluarnya. Sekarang fokus pada kesembuhan dirimu dulu."

 **OOO**

 **Hermione POV**

Orde Phoenix memutuskan bahwa aku harus melanjutkan latihan sihirku untuk membela diri. Aku kembali ke rumahku, karena menurut intel Orde Phoenix, para Pelahap Maut tak lagi mengincarku. Mereka sudah dapat apa yang mereka butuhkan dariku.

Hari-hariku kulewatkan dengan latihan duel. Draco dan Harry banyak membantuku. Aku sudah berhasil mengalahkan Ron yang sudah lebih lama belajar sihir dan dia terus menerus menggerutu karenanya.

Yang aku tahu dari Mom, Dumbledore sedang mencari cara untuk mengalahkan Voldemort. Darahku yang mengalir di tubuh Voldemort secara tak langsung menghubungkanku dengannya, membuatku kadang bisa merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Apa yang dia pikir.

Sekali aku menjerit pada malam hari, membangunkan Draco. Ya, Draco sekarang tidur bersamaku. Dia tidak ingin melepaskanku sedetikpun. Aku tak keberatan, aku menikmatinya.

Di masa gelap ini, tentu kau ingin menghabiskan waktumu dengan _soulmate_ mu kan.

Ketika aku menjerit, aku bisa melihat Voldemort yang dengan bahagia membunuh sekeluarga _half-blood_. Draco selalu memeluk menenangkanku, meyakinkan itu semua mimpi.

Dia tidak mengerti. Aku bisa merasakan itu nyata.

Semakin hari semakin banyak keluarga penyihir yang menghilang. Aku sudah menceritakan mengenai penemuanku mengenai mutan yang digunakan Voldemort dengan ilmu teknologi untuk memperkuat pasukannya, dan Dad tidak terkejut.

"Lab penelitian kita di Jepang sedang meneliti bagaimana cara mengembalikan mutan tersebut ke kondisi semula mereka." Itu katanya. Wow. Aku tak tahu sama sekali. Mereka menemukan mutan tak lama sebelum kejadianku dan Lavender.

Dumbledore merasa ada penghubung yang menghubungkanku dengan Voldemort. Kemudian aku menyadari suatu fakta yang mengerikan.

Apabila Voldemort tahu pikiran kami terhubung, bukankah bisa dia merasukiku untuk melakukan hal-hal yang dia ingin aku lakukan? Membunuh seseorang misalnya?

Suatu pagi aku dibangunkan oleh Mom yang dengan bahagia memberitahuku bahwa mereka menemukan dua buah buku tebal kuno di Rumania yang mengulas mengenai _blood curse_ yang kumiliki.

Orde menduga ada petunjuk mengenai cara mematahkan _blood curse_ dalam buku itu. Namun buku itu ditulis dengan bahasa _rune_ kuno sehingga aku harus memecahkan isi buku itu terlebih dahulu.

Sejak hari itu, kami mendapat harapan. Apabila _blood curse_ bisa dipatahkan, maka kemungkinan besar kekuatan Voldemort yang berasal dari _blood curse_ juga dapat dipatahkan.

Hari-hariku kemudian diisi dengan menerjemahkan dan berusaha membaca apa maksud buku itu. Semakin hari teror yang ditinggalkan Voldemort semakin terasa. Dunia sihir dan _muggles_ gempar ketakutan. Aku harus cepat.

Draco meletakkan secangkir teh di sampingku kemudian menyandarkan dagunya di kepalaku. Dia meletakkan tangannya dengan santai di bahuku.

Penjagaan di kediaman kami memang diperketat, namun para anggota Orde selalu tahu untuk memberikan privasi pada kami.

"Kau akan juling kalau setiap hari melototi kamus _rune_ dan buku tebal itu _love_."

Aku melepas kacamataku kemudian mengurut dahiku. Jujur aku memang lelah, aku baru 5 bulan mempelajari _rune_ kuno dan aku sudah harus menerjemahkan karya ilmiah tua yang mungkin berumur ratusan tahun.

Aku mendongak menatap Draco. Dia menarikku berdiri, kemudian menuntunku duduk di atas meja agar sejajar dengannya.

Draco menciumku lembut. Aku merasa tenang, balas menciumnya sambil mengalungkan tanganku pada lehernya. Perlahan, ciuman kami berubah menjadi ganas. Aku sadar sejak aku kembali dari rumah sakit, kami tidak pernah bermesraan seperti ini.

Draco mengangkat pahaku, kakiku melingkari pinggangnya. Lidah saling bertautan. Bibir saling menghisap. Draco kemudian memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku, mengabsen gigiku satu per satu. Dia senang sekali melakukan itu. Aku pun ikut melakukan hal yang sama, tak mau kalah.

Kami baru melepas satu sama lain ketika stok oksigen kami sudah darurat. Terengah-engah namun puas. Draco menatap bibirku yang kuyakin merah dan bengkak sehabis dihisap dan digigit olehnya.

Tak puas, Draco kembali menciumku. Aku menyadari ciuman kali ini ciuman penuh nafsu, tapi aku tak keberatan. Dia sudah menahan dirinya selama lebih dari 6 bulan.

Ciumannya turun ke leherku. Aku mengangkat daguku, memberinya akses pada leherku yang jenjang dan putih. Aku mendesah pelan ketika dia menggigit pelan, membentuk _kissmark_ di leher. Mengecapku menjadi miliknya. Dia mengalihkan bibirnya ke bahuku yang terbuka, meninggalkan tanda di sana.

Tak puas, dia kembali ke leherku, kali ini mencium dan menggigitnya pelan. Aku merintih merasakan sakit dan nikmat yang bercampur jadi satu.

Draco meniup telingaku pelan, tahu aku geli dan sensitif di sana. Aku memukul pelan bahunya kemudian kami tertawa kecil. Dia kembali mencium bibirku, kini tangannya yang bergerak meraba pahaku yang tertutup rok.

Tangan Draco merayap perlahan ke dalam bajuku, mengelusnya pelan perutku yang rata. Aku merasakan sensasi geli di area bawahku, menekan bibirku lebih dalam ke bibirnya.

Udara sekitar terasa panas. Tangan Draco naik ke buah dadaku dan langsung menemukan puncaknya. Dia melepas ciumannya kemudian menyeringai. " _No bra, huh? My naughty girl"_ Dia meremas pelan payudara kiriku.

" _God Draco.._ " ucapku mendesah pelan. Sentuhannya memabukkan. Aku memejamkan mata mendesis ketika tangan kirinya juga meremas payudara kananku pelan. Remasan sinkron dari Draco ke buah dadaku, sesekali memijit, mencubit, dan memutar puncaknya, membuatku melambung. Aku tak pernah merasa senikmat ini.

Draco memegang bajuku meminta izin. Aku mengangguk kemudian dia melepas kaos kebesaran yang kupakai. Matanya terarah pada buah dadaku yang bulat dan montok dilengkapi dengan puting merah muda.

Refleks aku menaikkan tanganku ingin menutupi dadaku namun ditahan oleh Draco. "Jangan, _I love it_." ujarnya pelan kemudian membawaku _apparate_ ke kamarku.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat kejantanannya menonjol dari celananya, ketika dia sibuk mengunci pintu kemudian merapal berbagai macam mantra untuk menghindari kegiatan kami ketahuan dari luar.

Aku membuka rok dan _thong_ yang tadi kupakai kemudian berbaring di kasur. Draco menggeram pelan melihat tingkahku, membuka kemeja dan celananya, menyisakan _boxer_ dengan tonjolan besar meronta minta dilepaskan.

Draco menindihku, kembali menciumku dengan tangan kini meremas kencang kedua payudaraku. "Ahh! Pelan Draco! _S-slow down.._ " ucapku sambil mendesah kuat merasakan remasannya. Draco tidak menghiraukanku, kini mulutnya turun ke puncak payudaraku.

" _Beautiful_.." gumamnya sebelum memasukkan putingku dalam mulutnya. Aku terlonjak kaget merasakan sensasi yang tak pernah kurasakan.

"Ahh! Draco! Ngahh!" Desahku merasakan putingku dipermainkan olehnya. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan dia menyeringai mendengar desahanku.

Tangan kirinya aktif memilin puting kananku, sementara mulutnya menghisap kuat puting kiriku seperti bayi yang kehausan. Dijilat, dihisap, digigit pelan, membuatku tak bisa berpikir apa-apa.

Tangan kanannya turun mengelus pahaku, kemudian menyentuh daerah kewanitaanku. Dia mengusap pelan kewanitaanku yang sudah sangat basah akibat perbuatannya. Mulutnya berpindah ke payudara kananku yang butuh perhatian mulutnya juga.

Aku menggila merasakan titik sensitif tubuhku diserang. Draco menemukan klitorisku dan mulai menekan memilin, memutar-mutarnya dengan telunjuk dan jempolnya. Tubuhku melonjak-lonjak merasakan sensasi kenikmatan yang membuatku mati rasa.

"Ahhh Draco! Ja-jangan di sana, sa-oh!" mendengar desahanku dia semakin bersemangat mengerjai klitorisku. Aku meracau tak jelas. Air mata mengalir dari sudut mataku, bukan karena sakit atau sedih tapi karena benar-benar keenakan.

Pantas dia disebut _Slytherin Sex God_.

Aku merasakan satu jari masuk ke dalam lubang kewanitaanku. Perih, namun aku menginginkan lebih. Jari Draco keluar masuk lubang kewanitaanku, seperti penumpang kereta yang ragu untuk masuk. Keluar masuk, zig-zag, berputar-putar, sementara jempolnya masih setia di klitoriku.

Aku meremas bantalku kuat. Kini Draco menambahkan satu jari lagi, namun jarinya diam saja di sana.

"Ahh _fuck_ Draco! Please-" racauku

"Hm?" dia mendeham. _A hole_ , aku tahu dia tahu aku ingin apa.

" _Please_ Draco.." Aku menggerakkan pinggulku sedikit. Mata Draco terbelalak kemudian menyeringai. "Kau benar-benar nakal gadisku."

Badanku bergetar dan aku mendesah hebat ketika Draco tiba-tiba menambahkan jari ketiga dan bergerak liar dalam liangku. Tidak, aku masih merasa ini tidak cukup, tapi aku, aku –

"Oh _God_ Draco aku hampir-! D-Dra-Oh!" badanku menggelepar merasakan orgasme pertama dalam hidupku. Pandanganku putih, tulang-tulangku serasa meleleh.

Draco mengeluarkan jarinya yang kini dipenuhi cairanku. Dia menjilatnya sedikit, "Manis" komennya. Aku terlalu lemas untuk merespon.

Draco berdiri kemudian membuka boxernya, memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang berdiri gagah. Aku membelalakkan mata melihatnya. Kejantanannya terlihat terawat, berurat, tebal dan panjang. Ada sedikit tetesan _precum_ berkilat di kepala kejantanannya. Benda sebesar itu muat di liangku?

Draco naik ke kasur, mempersiapkan kejantanannya di depan liangku.

"Apa kau yakin Hermione?" ucapnya sambil menatapku. Aku bisa melihat kesungguhan di matanya. Aku mengangguk kuat kemudian menariknya untuk menciumku sekilas. Aku tahu ini akan sakit dan aku yakin dia tahu aku tahu.

"Tatap aku." ucap Draco. Aku menarik napas menatapnya sambil merasakan kepala kejantanannya menyentuh liangku. Draco menggeseknya sebentar, kemudian memposisikan kejantanannya memasuki liangku. Baru sedikit yang masuk, namun sudah terasa sakitnya. Kejantanan Draco memang besar.

Aku meringis pelan, mencengkeram bahunya. Draco memperlakukanku dengan lembut, tapi aku masih kesakitan. Kini seluruh kepalanya sudah masuk. Aku menghembuskan napas lega.

Draco sedikit memaju mundurkan kejantanannya hingga kejantanannya tertahan sesuatu. Dia menatapku, yang kubalas dengan anggukan mantap. Dia menciumku sambil menerobos selaput daraku.

" _Fuck Hermione you're so tight and hot_.." Kejantanannya sudah penuh masuk ke liangku. Aku meringis meneteskan air mata, sakit sekali. Rasanya bagian bawahku terkoyak. Draco menciumku lembut, membiarkanku beradaptasi dengan kejantanannya di dalamku.

Aku mengangkat pinggul tanda aku siap, kemudian Draco mulai memaju mundurkan kejantanannya yang keras dengan pelan. Maju mundur, maju mundur, rasa sakit yang tadi ada mulai hilang tergantikan rasa nikmat yang berbeda dengan yang kurasakan tadi.

Aku mendesah pelan, tak puas dengan tempo yang diberi Draco, aku menggoyangkan pinggul mempercepat tempo. Draco tertawa sambil meremas payudaraku pelan. Dia makin memperlambat temponya.

"Draco.. _please_.." pintaku ketika tak senang dia mempermainkanku.

" _Please what love?"_

" _Please.. faster.."_

"Hm? Kau harus lebih spesifik sayang."

Untung aku mencintai laki-laki ini atau aku akan mematahkan lehernya.

" _Please Draco, I want it, faster, please – Ah!"_

Kurasa Draco membaca pikiranku mengenai mematahkan lehernyaketika dia tiba-tiba memompa kejantanannya cepat. Wajahnya kini berubah serius, fokus pada gerakan pinggulnya.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Draco! Aaahhh!" Aku mendesah kencang merasakan kejantanannya menghantam G-spotku. Draco makin bersemangat memompa kejantanannya.

"Draco! _I'm coming!"_ teriakku

"Tunggu aku _love_ " Tantangan. Aku menyukai itu. Aku menahan kenikmatan yang sebentar lagi akan meledak, menunggu aba-abanya. Setiap tusukan membangun klimaksku makin tinggi.

Aku bisa merasakan kejantanan Draco berdenyut di liangku. "Sekarang, love" ucapnya sambil menancapkan kejantanannya dalam-dalam di liangku.

Aku menjerit menggelepar seperti ikan di darat ketika gelombang kenikmatan akhirnya membanjiriku. Hangat klimaksku dan Draco bercampur jadi satu. Aku bisa merasakan rahimku penuh. Tentu, sudah 6 bulan dia menahannya.

Draco terjatuh ke dadaku, napasnya terengah-engah. Dia kemudian mencabut kejantanannya dan berbaring di sampingku, mengatur napasnya.

Aku terkekeh pelan. " _Best first sex, ever."_ Pujiku sambil menghadap Draco. Dia balas menatapku sambil menyeringai, kemudian menunjuk kejantanannya yang masih berdiri kokoh.

"Ronde dua?"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Fast update mumpung libur. Ampuni author yang bejat malam-malam. Dapat inspirasi ini setelah dapat review buat bikin more Dramione romantic scene. Tapi kok romanticnya bejat ya ohoho ga ngerti deh.**

 **Please read and review! Setiap saran dan pertanyaan yang readers miliki, tinggalin di review or PM, bakal dijawab kok.**

 **Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Descendants Destiny**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hermione POV**

Aku dan Draco kembali melakukannya di kamar mandi. _Needless to say, that was the most satisfying bath I have ever had_. Aku meringis pelan saat berjalan. Kakiku hampir mati rasa meladeni Draco yang tak habis-habis staminanya.

Kami merapikan diri untuk makan malam. Saat aku hendak turun, Draco menahanku. "Tunggu Hermione." Dia mencabut tongkatnya kemudian menggumamkan " _Coitious Interuptus!"_

Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Draco, itu.. –"

" _Yes love, it's a contraceptive charm_." jawab Draco sambil mencium keningku. "Jangan salah paham Mione, tentu aku mau punya anak denganmu, tapi setelah semua masalah ini berakhir." Aku memukul bahunya pelan terkekeh. Aku juga tak mau melahirkan anak di tengah dunia yang masih berperang. Lagipula aku masih muda.

Draco memegang kedua lenganku kemudian menatap mataku. Ada kesungguhan dalam manik abu-abu itu. "Ketika semua ini berakhir, aku akan menikahimu di hadapan keluarga kita dan Orde, di hadapan teman-teman dan kenalan kita. _We'll be a family, I promise._ "

Aku hampir menangis terharu. Seorang Draco Lucius Malfoy tak pernah terlibat dalam hubungan yang serius, tapi kini dia menjanjikan masa depan bersama denganku. Masa depan kami.

Aku melompat memeluknya saking bahagianya, dan akan menciumnya kalau tidak ada yang mengganggu. " _Dude_ , cepat sekali kau bergerak." Blaise dan Theo terkekeh bersender di pintu kamarku.

Draco masih mendekapku erat. " _Fuck off Blaise,_ kau cuma iri." Blaise tertawa kemudian menepuk bahu Theo mengisyaratkan pergi. "Kalian ditunggu di bawah untuk makan malam." ujarnya sembari meninggalkan kami berdua.

Aku dan Draco baru ingin jalan ketika kepala Theo muncul dari ambang pintu, "Sis, kau mungkin harus menutupi itu sebelum Uncle James dan Harry ngamuk pada Draco." Theo menunjuk lehernya sendiri kemudian menghilang.

 _Crap,_ aku lupa dengan cap mulut Draco di leherku. Untuk seseorang dengan daya ingat fotografis, aku sering melupakan detail kecil selama bersama Draco.

Draco benar-benar _a blessing_ dan _a toxic_.

.

Aku mencium pipi Mom sekilas sebelum duduk di kursiku. Draco menunduk sopan pada Uncle Lucius menyapanya, sedikit mengalihkan pandangan dari Dad dan Harry yang kini menatapnya tajam.

Makan malam berlangsung ramai karena keluarga Weasley dan anggota Orde yang tidak memiliki misi berkumpul bersama. Aku suka suasana ini, seolah-olah kami tidak sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk perang besar yang sebentar lagi terjadi.

 _It's always fun and laugh_ kemanapun si kembar Weasley, Fred dan George pergi. Mereka sedang memperkenalkan produk lelucon baru mereka pada Tonks, yang ketika memakan produk itu langsung mengeluarkan asap dari telinganya. Wajahnya memerah kemudian sedikit bergetar-getar.

Selesai makan malam, Blaise dan Theo minta izin kembali ke rumah mereka. Aku dan Ginny membantu Mom dan Aunt Molly membereskan sisa makanan dan cucian yang langsung menumpuk. _The boys_ , Harry, Draco, Ron, Fred, dan George mengutak-atik konsol PS4 dan kaset-kasetnya mencari _game_ apa yang ingin mereka mainkan.

"Jadi kalian sudah resmi pacaran, kau dan Draco?" tanya Ginny padaku saat kami membereskan cucian piring bersama, sembari Mom, Aunt Molly, dan Tonks pergi ke rumah hijau kami.

"Ginny.." aku terkekeh sambil menyikut gadis itu pelan. "Bagaimana denganmu dan Harry?" balasku bertanya. Wajah Ginny memerah. Sudah jadi rahasia umum Ginny menyukai Harry sejak dulu.

Kami sama-sama melirik ke ruang tamu, di mana para lelaki sedang bersorak ketika seorang _chaser_ Quidditch berhasil memasukkan bola quaffle ke gawang.

Ternyata mereka tak jadi main, malah menonton siaran ulang pertandingan Quidditch. Malah Marauders (Dad memanggil dirinya, Uncle Sirius, dan Uncle Remus dengan nama itu), Uncle Lucius, Uncle Arthur, dan Bill ikut bergabung menonton.

Quidditch, aku jadi ingat pada Krum. Siksaan yang mereka lakukan padaku saat mereka menyekapku. Meskipun sudah beberapa waktu berlalu, kadang aku masih bisa merasakan duri rantai yang menusuk pergelangan tanganku, memaksa darahku mengalir keluar.

Reflek aku meraba pergelangan tanganku yang sudah mulus tanpa bekas luka, _thanks to my healing ability_. Namun horor yang kurasakan waktu itu tak bisa hilang sepenuhnya. Aku benar-benar mengira aku akan mati.

Tiba-tiba, itu terjadi lagi. Aku merasa kembali masuk dalam pikiran Voldemort, namun alih-alih melihat ke pikirannya, aku merasa dia yang memasukiku.

Segala macam pikiran dan perasaan berkecamuk jadi satu. Memori bertumpahan di kepalaku, bertabrakan antara memoriku dan memori Pangeran Kegelapan. Aku meringis berusaha melawan, namun aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya.

Hingga suara desisan laki-laki terdengar dalam kepalaku. Oh tidak.

" _Hello, Hermione Granger."_

 **OOO**

 **Draco POV**

Gelombang energi pikiran yang tak biasa ini. Menjadi _natural born legillimens_ membuatku mampu menangkap hal seperti ini. Aku cepat menoleh ke arah Hermione yang terdiam di tempatnya. Aku bisa melihat Ginny mendekati Hermione sebelum dilempar oleh Hermione hingga melayang ke mini bar.

'PRANGG!' suara gelas-gelas pecah membentur tubuh Ginny nyaring terdengar. "Ginny!" aku mendengar Ron berseru memanggil adiknya. Aku melompat melewati sofa dan melesat ke arah Hermione yang kini sudah terjatuh ke lantai, mengerang kesakitan memegang kepalanya.

Sekilas kulirik Ginny sudah ditangani oleh Ron, Harry, dan si kembar Weasley. Mr. Weasley dan Bill pergi memanggil Dumbledore dan anggota Orde lainnya.

Aku menangkap pikiran yang tak biasa dari Hermione. Pikirannya kini disusupi memori mengerikan dan perasaan ingin membunuh yang kuat. Pembunuhan, penyiksaan, perang, darah bertumpahan, hingga usaha untuk menyakitinya.

"ARGHHH!" Hermione kesakitan seolah terkena kutukan Cruciatus. Uncle James berusaha mendekatinya ketika dia berteriak "JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Aku pun berusaha menjauhkan orang-orang dari Hermione karena aku merasakan hawa membunuh yang kuat keluar darinya.

"Pengkhianat Malfoy sialan, di sini kau rupanya bersembunyi, aku akan mencarimu, dan menyiksamu, membunuhmu, dimulai dari- ARGH!" Hermione berbicara dengan suara yang sama sekali bukan suaranya, seolah kesurupan. Namun ketika dia berteriak lagi, aku melihat Hermioneku kembali.

"Hermione kau harus melawannya, aku percaya kau bisa _love_ , jangan biarkan dia memasukimu." Aku khawatir melihat mata Hermione yang hampir semuanya berubah putih.

Aku mendekatinya perlahan tanpa menyentuhnya. "Ayo, kau pasti bisa _love_ , ada kami di sini bersamamu. Lawan dia."

"Anakku, lawan dia, jangan biarkan dia menguasaimu. Kau pasti bisa." ucap Uncle James mengikutiku. Dia sudah paham Voldemort berusaha merasuki Hermione untuk menyerang kami.

Berbagai macam penyemangat kami utarakan, Hermione makin keras melawan pengaruh Voldemort. Dia meremas tangannya sendiri, menggeliat, bahkan menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai bengkak sambil sesekali menggeram.

Beberapa kali dia mementalkan aku, atau Uncle James, atau Father yang berusaha membantunya. Aku bisa merasakan dia tidak ingin melukai kami dan mendorong kami menjauh dengan sihir bawah alam sadarnya.

Kulihat Voldemort berusaha merasukinya, memerintahkannya untuk membunuh kami. Kedengkian Pangeran Kegelapan mulai mengalir dalam otak Hermione.

Namun kami tak menyerah. Kami terus menerus berusaha menyemangati dia.

Saat aku merasa Hermione mulai menyerah akan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan, aku menggoncangkan bahunya. _"Look at me love! Don't give up!_ Ingat apa yang sudah kita lewati bersama, rasakan bersama. Di sini ada keluargamu, teman-temanmu, tunjukkan padanya apa yang dia tak punya dan kau punya!"

Hermione menggeram berusaha mendorong Voldemort keluar. Aku melihat Hermione menggunakan memori indahnya bersama kami. Keluarga, teman-teman, Orde, bahkan aku.

Tak lama kemudian Hermione terdiam, terlutut dan terengah-engah. Dia memandangku dengan mata hazelnya yang sudah kembali normal, dengan raut wajah lelah. "Draco.." ucapnya sebelum jatuh tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukanku.

.

 _Ginny's fine_. Harry dan keluarga Weasley sekarang sedang merawatnya di kamar tamu kediaman Potter. Dia hanya terluka gores terkena kaca pecahan gelas di bar, selain itu dia baik-baik saja.

Kejadian tadi benar-benar mengejutkan kami. Dumbledore datang tengah malam bersama Mr. Weasley dan menyarankan Hermione untuk menguasai ilmu _Occlumency_ secepatnya sebelum kejadian yang sama terulang lagi.

Dari kejadian ini kami menarik kesimpulan bahwa Voldemort sudah tahu bahwa dia dapat merasuki Hermione untuk merasakan apa yang dia rasakan, atau untuk memerintahkan Hermione melakukan sesuatu seperti _Imperius_.

Prediksi Hermione benar. Akan sangat berbahaya apabila Hermione tidak dapat melawan.

Kami harus segera menemukan cara untuk mematahkan _blood curse_ ini agar Voldemort bisa dikalahkan.

Satu per satu orang keluar dari kamar Hermione. Tinggal Aunt Lily, aku, dan Hermione yang masih ada. Aunt Lily mengelus rambut Hermione dan memeluk anaknya.

"Istirahatlah sayang. Kau harus bekerja keras besok. _I'm very sorry sweetheart_." ucap Aunt Lily sambil menarik napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya keras. Ia mengecup singkat kepala Hermione kemudian menoleh ke arahku.

" _Please take care of her for me, Draco."_ Aku mengangguk kemudian Aunt Lily keluar meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Aku tak mau tidur." Tegas Hermione ketika aku menarik selimut untuk menutup tubuhnya. Aku berbaring di sampingnya kemudian menariknya masuk ke pelukanku. " _I know_ , tapi kau butuh istirahat _love_. Aku tahu menolak pengaruh Voldemort sangat sulit, dan aku sangat bangga kau bisa melakukannya."

Seperti biasa, dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku, menghirup napas kuat berusaha menenangkan diri. " _It was horrible.._ aku bisa merasakan semuanya Draco, kesenangannya ketika menyiksa dan membunuh, bau darah pekat tercium, membuat kau ingin melakukannya lagi. Aku– aku benar-benar takut aku menyakiti orang yang kusayang." tutur Hermione.

Aku membelai rambut coklat keemasannya pelan. Aku mengerti rasanya. "Aku percaya itu tak akan terjadi Mione, kau tahu kenapa?" Aku menangkup pipinya, menatap mata hazelnya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Karena kau punya sesuatu yang Voldemort tak punya. Kau punya aku, keluargamu, dan orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Tak ada kekuatan yang lebih besar dari itu selain kekuatan Yang Maha Kuasa. Ingat itu dan tanam itu dalam pikiranmu _love_."

Hermione tersenyum, kemudian memelukku erat. Ini mengingatkanku pada saat kami masih di St. Mungo. Berpelukan, saling menenangkan diri.

Kami banyak membicarakan banyak hal. Mulai dari pertemuan pertama kami di sekolah, tentang teman-teman kami. Aku sangat senang dia menceritakan tentang masa kecilnya padaku. Aku ingin sekali ketemu Luna Lovegood. Dari cerita Hermione, sepertinya orangnya baik.

Aku kemudian jadi tahu hal-hal kecil di hidupnya.

Aku tahu dia dari kecil selalu meraih juara umum karena kepintarannya. Dia sangat tidak setuju dengan ide menggunakan asisten rumah tangga untuk mengurus rumah sehingga keluarga Potter tidak pernah mempekerjakan _house elf_. Dia sangat suka makan pudding mangga, kue sus, dan pai buah. Dia sangat suka berang-berang.

Kami kemudian membayangkan masa depan kami. Pertama kami akan tinggal di pinggir kota, jauh dari keramaian karena kami sama-sama lebih suka suasana pedesaan.

Hermione sempat berdebat denganku mengenai jumlah anak. Aku yang notabene anak tunggal, ingin punya anak 6, yang dengan horror dijawab Hermione, "Kau pikir aku ayam? Bisa bertelur banyak? Atau kucing? Sekali melahirkan 6 ekor? Dua cukup."

Kami lanjut bercengkerama hingga kami sama-sama ketiduran.

.

Hermione uring-uringan. Dia tak bisa fokus pelajaran pertama _Occlumency_ karena semalam bergadang bersamaku. Prof. Snape, yang mengajarinya berkata dia kecewa karena dari pendengarannya, Hermione orang jenius dan ternyata usahanya tidak lebih dari murid biasanya.

Aku tak setuju. _Occlumency_ itu sulit dilakukan dan wajar Hermione yang baru tahu beberapa bulan terakhir kalau dia penyihir sulit mempraktekkannya.

Akupun sedaritadi menguap, hampir ketiduran menemaninya belajar ramuan.

Aku berkeliling rumah hijau yang kini sudah disulap menjadi ruang ramuan dan herbologi sihir untuk Hermione dan Orde. Berusaha menghilangkan kantuk, aku memperhatikan tanaman yang ada di situ satu persatu, membaca namanya sampai aku melintasi semak bunga mawar merah yang sama dengan yang ditanam Mother.

Aku tertegun di depannya. Setelah meminta izin pada Aunt Lily, aku kembali ke rumahku yang sudah lama kutinggalkan sejak kematian Mother. Kenangan Mother dalam rumah ini sangat menyakitkan.

Rumah kami masih tetap bersih, namun terasa dingin. Tidak ada lagi sentuhan Mother. _House elf_ kami merawat rumah ini dengan baik, tapi tanpa tangan Mother, rasanya beda.

Aku menatap potret keluarga Malfoy di ruang tengah. Father berdiri dengan gagah, memegang tongkat kayu kesayangannya. Mother tersenyum angkuh, membuatku terkekeh. Mother selalu menampilkan image _high class_ depan media, padahal dia wanita lemah lembut yang sangat penyayang. Di antara mereka berdiri aku yang kuingat masih berumur 12 tahun saat potret ini dibuat.

Aku berjalan ke suite Mother dan Father. Biasanya jam segini Mother akan duduk di mejanya, merajut atau membaca. Aku menghampiri meja rias Mother dan menemukan fotoku yang bergerak bermain ayunan di sana. Father terlihat bahagia mendorong ayunanku. Aku tersenyum, kapan terakhir kami sebahagia itu?

Aku berjalan ke _walk-in closet_ mereka, menyentuh gaun kesayangan Mother satu persatu.

Aku kemudian turun dan berjalan ke pekarangan belakang. Di sana terbaring Mother dalam makamnya, dikelilingi kebun mawar yang dia pelihara selama dia hidup.

Betapa durhakanya aku, sejak Mother meninggal aku belum pernah mengunjungi makamnya sekalipun.

Mungkin aku takut aku tak bisa meninggalkannya lagi.

Makam Mother terawat dengan baik, dengan batu nisan bertuliskan:

" _Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black)_ "

" _Beloved mother, wife, and sister_."

Di atas gundukan tanah yang sudah disemen dengan rapi dan dihias indah, terletak setangkai mawar merah segar. Dari Father.

Sejak kematian Mother, Father menyibukkan diri di Malfoy Corp dan misi Orde. Namun aku bisa melihat tak seharipun dia melupakan Mother. Meski dijodohkan, cinta mereka nyata.

Aku menyihir serangkai bunga mawar muncul di atas gundukan tanah makamnya kemudian duduk bersila di sampingnya.

" _Hey Mom, it's me."_ Bodohnya aku, berbicara pada batu nisan. Namun aku tetap melanjutkan.

"Aku minta maaf Mom, aku tak pernah mengunjungimu sejak kau tiada. Aku memang bukan anak yang baik, aku heran kenapa kau begitu menyayangiku." Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Mom, apakah kau senang di sana? Kau pasti sudah tenang kan? Tidak kesakitan? Aku tahu. Apa mereka menyediakan tempat yang bagus untukmu?" Hening terasa ketika aku berhenti sejenak. Angin berhembus meniup rambutku yang kini sedikit berantakan namun tak kuhiraukan.

"Kau tahu Mom, Father jadi gila kerja sekarang. Dia sangat fokus pada kerja dan Orde sampai kami jarang sekali mengobrol. Aku baru sadar aku mirip sekali dengan Father karena aku juga memfokuskan diriku untuk menjaga dan melatih Hermione.

Aku sadar Mom, aku dan Father sama-sama melakukan ini karena kami kehilangan dirimu. _I miss you so badly Mom_. Aku jarang pulang ke rumah karena rumah terasa dingin tanpa suaramu.

Father menangis hampir tiap malam sejak kau tiada. Aku mengerti keinginan besarnya untuk balas dendam pada Greyback yang melakukan ini padamu. Aku pun begitu juga. Namun aku tahu kau tidak mau aku ikut menjadi pendendam seperti itu. Kau terlalu baik untuk dunia ini Mom, tak adil kau pergi dengan cara seperti itu."

Aku memejamkan mata, meneteskan air mata perlahan mengingat Mom yang meninggal setelah disiksa Greyback. Kematiannya pasti sangat menyakitkan, tapi aku bukan mengunjunginya, aku malah menghindari kematian Mom.

"Mom, kau pasti kesepian sekali ya. Aku memang anak yang jahat, tapi aku tak sanggup menerima kalau kau sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan kami. Aku rindu pelukanmu Mom, ya aku tahu aku cengeng, biarkan aku jadi anak kecilmu lagi untuk sekarang."

Air mata mulai mengalir deras ketika aku menyadari baru ini pertama kalinya aku menangisi kematian Mom.

"Kau ingat kan Mom, ketika Father memarahiku memanggilmu Mom, karena tak mau aku manja. Sekarang tidak masalah kan kalau aku memanggilmu Mom?" Air mataku makin deras mengalir, kuusap dengan lengan kemejaku.

"Mom aku benar-benar minta maaf aku terlambat mengunjungimu. Banyak sekali yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. Kau tahu aku sekarang menjalin hubungan dengan Hermione? Apa kau setuju Mom? Dia wanita yang sangat baik dan pintar, kau pasti setuju dia jadi menantumu kan?"

"Mom, dulu bagaimana cara Father melamarmu? Apa Father bisa romantis? Apa yang dulu kau cintai darinya? Kau belum sempat menceritakan semua ini padaku Mom. Tak adil, kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat?"

Aku terdiam. Menangis sendirian. Cukup lama aku menangis sendiri sampai aku menangkap pikiran Hermione yang ikut pilu bersamaku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Hermione berdiri, ikut menangis. Aku tak bisa fokus membaca pikirannya ketika emosiku sedang kalut seperti ini, jadi aku tak tahu apakah dia mendengar monologku tadi.

Hermione memposisikan dirinya di sebelahku, kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku. Masih sesegukan, dia meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. Dia berusaha menenangkanku.

" _Hello Aunt Cissy_ , ini Hermione." Ucapnya pelan.

"Aunt Cissy, terima kasih karena sudah ikut melindungiku selama ini. Aku minta maaf kau harus merasakan hal seperti itu." Hermione mulai menangis kembali. "Aku benar-benar tidak mau seorangpun mati karenaku. Terutama kau Aunt Cissy, aku sayang padamu.

Kau memperkenalkanku ke dunia sihir. Kau mengkhawatirkanku seperti ibuku sendiri, aku benar-benar berterimakasih untuk itu.

Terima kasih juga sudah melahirkan Draco ke dunia, seorang pria yang luar biasa tentu karena ada ibu yang lebih luar biasa lagi dibaliknya.

Aku tak akan melupakanmu dan segala pengorbananmu Aunt Cissy, semoga kau tenang dan nyaman di sana." Hermione mengakhiri ucapannya sambil masih menahan tangis sesegukan.

Kami terdiam cukup lama di sana hingga aku menyadari bahwa Father ikut menangis dan sedaritadi berdiri sedikit jauh dari kami, mendengar semua yang aku dan Hermione katakan depan makam Mom.

 **OOO**

 **Hermione POV**

Setelah menghabiskan waktu di kediaman Malfoy, aku dan Draco kembali ke kediaman Potter yang terletak berseberangan. Draco tadi menolak pulang sebelum melakukan 'itu' di rumahnya. Padahal dia baru saja menangis seperti anak bayi.

Dia bilang kita harus 'membaptis' rumah ini dengan kegiatan itu. Astaga. _Pervert_.

Tapi aku tidak protes. Apabila itu bisa membuat dia senang lagi, maka dengan senang hati akan kulakukan.

Alhasil aku pulang dengan keadaan lelah, selangkangan perih setelah habis-habisan melayani Draco dan nafsunya. Draco di lain sisi, terlihat bugar dan _fresh_ , tak terlihat seperti orang yang baru menangis di makan ibunya.

Draco tertawa sendiri, sudah kuduga dia pasti membaca pikiranku yang mengeluh cara jalanku yang sedikit aneh menahan perih namun enak yang masih terasa di antara kedua kakiku.

Untungnya suasana kediaman Potter yang sementara juga menjadi markas Orde sedang sepi. Aku melihat Draco melenggang ke dapur sementara aku naik ke perpustakaan untuk lanjut menerjemahkan buku kuno.

Aku tenggelam dalam buku itu sementara Draco ikut membaca di sampingku. Aku melirik sekilas buku yang dia baca. Buku mengenai pertahanan terhadap ilmu sihir hitam.

Perlahan aku menerjemahkan buku itu, mengecek semuanya dua kali. Aku tak mau terjadi kesalahan yang menyebabkan kesalahan lain muncul. _No no_.

Aku bolak balik antara kamus _rune_ kuno dan buku itu. Draco sudah di buku keduanya.

Harry ikut bergabung bersama kami untuk lanjut mengerjakan tesisnya sambil menjagaku. Aku menduga dia menjagaku dari serangan Draco, bukan Pelahap Maut, karena dia terus menerus menjatuhkan _death glare_ pada Draco yang terlihat tak terpengaruh.

Hari mulai senja ketika aku menemukan petunjuk mengenai pematahan _blood curse_. "Draco, Draco! Lihat, aku hampir menemukannya!" Draco melepas matanya dari buku kelimanya, melonjak melihat hasil terjemahanku.

"Di sini dituliskan, mematahkan _blood curse_ memang tidak mudah, nyaris mustahil, tapi mungkin terjadi. Lihat lihat." Aku menunjukkan tulisanku yang sudah seperti cakar ayam dan membandingkannya dengan buku originalnya.

Aku sudah dekat. Aku tahu itu.

Draco tersenyum kemudian mencium bibirku singkat. " _I know you can do it girl."_

Aku makin semangat menerjemahkan buku ini. Aku bahkan tidak mandi dan membawa makan malamku ke perpustakaan. Namun sampai jam menunjuk pukul 12 malam, aku masih belum mendapat petunjuk baru.

Dengan kelelahan aku menyenderkan kepalaku ke meja. Kesadaranku lambat laun menipis. Aku tertidur.

.

Keesokan paginya aku terbangun di kamarku. Loh, aku kira aku tertidur di perpustakaan semalam. Siapa yang memindahkanku?

 _Well_ , jawabannya sedang tertidur di sampingku. Aku menatap wajahnya yang tidur dengan tenang. Dadanya kembang kempis mengikuti nafasnya. Bulu matanya lentik. Astaga, dosa bagi seorang laki-laki memiliki bulu mata selentik ini. Rahangnya tegas seperti dipahat oleh dewa Yunani langsung. Betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki dia sebagai _soulmate_ ku.

Aku baru mau menoel pipinya ketika dia tiba-tiba membuka matanya, membuatku terlonjak kaget. "Astaga. Kukira kau masih tidur." Draco tertawa kecil. " _Morning love"_ ucapnya sambil mencium bibirku kecil.

Aku balik mencium bibirnya. Dia mencium balik lagi. Aku terkekeh kemudian meregangkan badanku yang kaku. Pagi ini aku ada pelajaran _Occlumency_ lagi. Aku menghela napas. _Occlumency_ tidak mudah dipraktekkan. Teorinya sih mudah, prakteknya ya ampun.

" _Practice makes perfect love_." Aku cemberut mendengar komen Draco. "Sudah kubilang jangan sering menggunakan _legillimens_ padaku."

" _I can't help it_. Kadang secara otomatis terbaca sendiri olehku."

Aku menyadari satu hal yang akan sangat membuatku malu kalau itu benar.

"Jadi kau dari dulu sudah tahu aku naksir padamu?"

Draco hanya terkekeh. Wajahku memerah malu.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!" Draco makin tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarku meneriakkan namanya malu balik selimut yang menutup wajah maluku. Dia kemudian menggendongku _bridal style_.

"Turunkan aku dasar paranormal mesum!" ujarku memukul-mukul dadanya. " _Never_ " jawab Draco masih tertawa sambil membawaku ke kamar mandi.

.

Aku mengunyah pancakeku yang tadi pagi kumasak sendiri. Mom dan Dad sedang pergi misi Orde. Draco masih main game di hpnya setelah selesai sarapan. Derap langkah terdengar dari lantai dua turun ke lantai satu.

" _G'morning Harry."_ Aku menyapa abangku yang dengan ngantuk berjalan ke dapur. " _Morning Mione_." Aku memperhatikannya mengambil dua porsi pancake, dua gelas minum, kemudian beranjak ke atas.

"Harry, kau kelaparan? Sampai ambil dua porsi?" Harry berhenti, membalikkan badan pelan menatapku. " _Yes_ "

"Kau kehausan juga? Gelasnya ada dua."

" _Yes"_

Aku mengendikkan bahuku, tak berkomentar lebih jauh. Setelah Harry naik ke atas, aku menangkap seringai Draco terang-terangan ia tunjukkan. Dia menatapku dan aku menatapnya balik, menaikkan alis memberi isyarat bertanya kenapa dia seperti itu.

"Harry berkencan dengan Ginny?" Aku hampir tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Draco. Aku buru-buru minum air sebanyak-banyaknya sampai aku lega. "Yang aku tahu Ginny memang menyukai Harry, tapi aku tak tahu mereka sudah pacaran atau belum."

" _Yeah they have,_ ada Ginny di kamar Harry, dan yang Harry lakukan semalam padanya membuatnya tak bisa bangun pagi ini, makanya Harry membawakan sarapan ke kamar." tutur Draco. _Ugh_ , aku tak mau tahu detail apa yang terjadi semalam. Draco pasti bisa melihatnya lewat _legillimens._

Aku membereskan cucian piring kemudian beranjak ke ruang teater. Aku akan memulai latihan _Occlumency_ ku di sana. Tempatnya cukup kedap suara, bisa membantuku mengosongkan pikiran dan emosi. Hal ini yang sulit, mengingat aku melankolis dan otakku tak pernah berhenti berpikir.

Seperti biasa Draco mengekoriku untuk membantuku latihan dengan memperingati apabila aku tidak cukup mengosongkan pikiran dan perasaanku.

Ketika masuk, aku bisa melihat Prof. Snape sudah berdiri di dalam. "Kau terlambat, Ms. Potter" ujar Prof. Snape dengan nada datarnya. Menurut Draco, Prof. Snape merupakan seorang _Occlumens_ yang sangat mahir, namun caranya memperlakukan orang, memandang dan mengajakku bicara membuatku tak nyaman.

Latihan hari ini tidak buruk. Aku sudah mulai bisa menolak upaya Draco memasuki otakku.

"Bagus Ms. Potter, jelas kau sudah berlatih. Namun ingat bahwa mengosongkan pikiran dan perasaan di depan musuh atau di keadaan yang mengancam nyawa akan jauh lebih sulit dibanding sekarang. Kita akan bertemu lagi, kali berikutnya tidak di ruangan kedap suara ini." Prof. Snape kemudian beranjak keluar sebelum aku sempat berkata apa-apa.

"Dia menyeramkan" komenku. "Iya, aku kesulitan membaca pikirannya karena skill _occlumens_ -nya terlalu kuat. Tapi kalau Dumbledore percaya padanya, aku juga percaya." jawab Draco.

Aku mengangguk setuju. Mau bagaimanapun, Dumbledore adalah penyihir yang luar biasa. Apabila Dumbledore percaya pada orang itu, tentu Dumbledore punya alasan tertentu.

Aku lanjut mempelajari ramuan. Aku sudah mulai mempelajari ramuan dengan tingkat _advanced_. Karena Mom tidak ada hari ini, aku dilatih oleh Prof. Slughorn. Dia bahagia sekali ketika tahu prestasiku dalam ramuan, bahkan mengakui kemampuanku setara dengan Mom.

Selesai mempelajari cara meramu _Draught of Living Death_ , aku dan Draco berlatih duel di ruang duel perpustakaan. Hari sudah hampir mencapai petang ketika aku baru bisa fokus dengan buku tentang _blood curse_ yang sedang kuterjemahkan.

Draco masih menemaniku. Entah kenapa aku tidak bosan dengan kehadirannya. Mungkin ini rasanya bersama dengan seseorang yang ditakdirkan menjadi _soulmate_ mu.

Tahu darimana? _Well_ , Mom mendengarnya dari seorang Seer yang tak dia sebutkan namanya. Sejauh ini aku masih percaya kalau Draco memang _soulmate_ ku.

Mom akhirnya pulang dan memutuskan untuk membantuku agar aku tidak terlalu lelah.

Tiga jam kami berkutat dengan buku itu ketika aku akhirnya menemukan apa yang selama ini kami cari. Aku dan Mom dengan bersemangat berusaha menyelesaikan bagian itu.

Namun, semakin aku menerjemahkan bagian itu, perasaanku buruk.

Selesai menerjemahkan, aku dan Mom sama-sama terdiam. Mom meminta Draco untuk pulang menemani Uncle Lucius.

Permintaan yang aneh dari Mom, karena Mom biasanya memang tak pernah keberatan Draco di dekatku, dan sekarang dia memaksa Draco untuk pulang.

Aku bisa melihat Draco dengan berat hati meninggalkan perpustakaan setelah dipaksa oleh Mom. Pikiranku kosong, emosiku kosong, aku tak mau Draco membaca pikiranku.

"Mom." Aku memanggil Mom sepeninggalan Draco. Mom terdiam.

"Berdasarkan buku ini, _blood curse_ bisa dipatahkan apabila si penerima kutukan itu meninggal tanpa meneruskan garis keturunannya, atau tidak, si penerima kutukan harus mengorbankan seseorang yang paling dicintainya sebagai korban."

Mom masih terdiam mendengar perkataanku.

"Jadi, selain kematianku sebagai solusi untuk mematahkan kutukan ini.."

Mom masih terdiam.

"Aku harus.." aku menghentikan ucapanku. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Aku menoleh pelan ke arah Mom yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"..orang yang aku cintai harus mati dengan tanganku sendiri, benar kan Mom?"

Mom tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dia langsung menarikku dan memelukku erat, menangis. " _I'm really sorry my love_.. Mom minta maaf sayang, Mom tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kita akan lanjut menerjemahkan buku ini, okay? Jangan menyerah, mana tahu buku ini menyimpan cara lain."

Air mataku tumpah dan aku menangis histeris dalam pelukan Mom. Suasana sunyi perpustakaan kami pecah oleh tangisanku yang makin tak bisa kutahan.

Demi mematahkan kekuatan _blood curse_ dari darahku yang mengalir di tubuh Voldemort untuk mengalahkannya, aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku, atau aku harus membunuh Draco, orang yang paling aku cintai, dengan tanganku sendiri.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Please read and review! Setiap saran dan pertanyaan yang readers miliki, tinggalin di review or PM, bakal dijawab kok.**

 **Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Descendants Destiny**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Draco POV**

Aku tak mengerti kenapa, tapi Hermione menjauhiku.

Keesokan hari setelah dia berhasil menerjemahkan bagian penting dari buku itu, aku menjumpainya dengan mata sembab di pagi hari.

"Kau kenapa _love?_ " tanyaku padanya. Dia tersentak dari lamunannya. Hampir menumpahkan susu di gelasnya. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi matamu sembab. Kantung matamu tebal."

"Oh – tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma terlalu bersemangat setelah tahu jawaban dari buku itu semalam hingga aku tak bisa tidur."

Aku menyerngitkan dahi meragukannya. "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk mematahkan _blood curse_?"

"Uh, kita hanya perlu melakukan beberapa ritual dan meramu beberapa ramuan untuk mematahkannya. Tak sulit kata Mom." Dia terlihat bingung dan gagap. Jelas dari bahasa tubuhnya dia berbohong tapi aku tak bisa membaca pikirannya.

Hanya satu kesimpulanku. Dia sudah berhasil menguasai _Occlumency_ dalam satu malam. Dasar penyihir jenius.

"Hanya itu? Tak ada yang lain?"

" _Nope_ , tapi aku ingin menerjemahkan seluruh isi buku itu untuk berjaga-jaga, mana tahu ada info lain yang bisa kita manfaatkan." jawabnya.

"Kau sudah bisa _Occlumency_ Mione?" tanyaku mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Iya, kurasa aku terlalu bersemangat semalam untuk mengalahkan Voldemort, aku berlatih terus sampai subuh."

Aku menatapnya curiga namun tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku menelan waffle yang kukunyah daritadi dalam diam. Suasana kembali sunyi.

Selesai sarapan, kami berjalan menuju rumah hijau keluarga Potter untuk pelajaran ramuan Hermione seperti biasa.

Aunt Lily sudah menunggu di sana, sedang membelakangi kami mengecek bahan ramuan hari ini. Dia membalikkan badan setelah mendengar langkah kaki kami. "Pagi Draco, bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya Aunt Lily untuk basa-basi.

"Kurang baik Aunt Lily, mengingat semalam malam pertama saya tidur tanpa Hermione setelah berbulan-bulan tidur bersama." ceplosku. Aunt Lily terdiam mendengar jawabanku. Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Suasana menjadi canggung. _I should not have said that_.

Pelajaran ramuan hari itu berlangsung sunyi juga. Hermione terlalu banyak diam, Aunt Lily hanya berbicara secukupnya, memberi instruksi pada Hermione. Hermione mengikuti instruksi itu tanpa banyak tanya, tidak seperti biasanya.

Pelajaran selanjutnya Transfigurasi. Aku memperhatikan dia melenyapkan dan memunculkan tikus, burung, bahkan kucing, dan itu sangat sulit dilakukan dalam waktu singkat.

Terakhir dia hanya berhasil menghilangkan sayap burung, tapi entah kenapa hari ini dia sangat fokus dalam pelajaran. Bahkan Uncle Sirius, guru transfigurasinya sangat terkesan dengan perkembangannya.

Seharusnya setelah istirahat makan siang yang berlangsung sangat sepi tadi, aku melatihnya duel. Namun peranku hari ini digantikan Uncle Remus.

"Draco, untuk hari ini aku yang akan melatih Hermione duel. Kami akan mempelajari pertahanan dari ilmu hitam. Istirahatlah hari ini." Uncle Remus muncul saat aku mencabut tongkatku untuk mempersiapkan diri melatih Hermione.

"Huh? Tapi saya juga bisa melatihnya pertahanan."

"Saya tahu kamu mampu Draco. Tapi Orde merasa lebih baik apabila pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam dilatih oleh orang yang lebih berpengalaman. Tentu kau sependapat kan? Duduk dan istirahatlah."

Aku tak bisa membantah, mendecih pelan kemudian duduk bersila di ujung ruangan duel menghadap Hermione. Hari ini aneh. Terlalu aneh.

Hermione terlihat sedih. Dia menatapku sebentar kemudian fokus pada Uncle Remus setelah Uncle Remus menegurnya untuk fokus.

Sesekali dia mencuri pandang padaku. Namun aku tak melihat mata berbinar seperti biasa. Matanya redup, terlihat sedih.

Latihan siang itu tidak berjalan terlalu baik. Hermione tidak bisa fokus.

Aku berusaha membujuk Uncle Remus agar menggantikannya namun Uncle Remus tetap berpendapat dia lebih berpengalaman untuk melatih Hermione. Dia juga berpendapat bahwa dalam pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam, yang dipentingkan adalah pengalaman, bukan teori.

Aku tak bisa menolak karena argumennya benar.

Setelah latihan, Hermione kembali mendiamkanku. Dia turun ke lantai satu, katanya mau berenang untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya. Jadi aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hermione ada apa?" tanyaku saat kami menuruni tangga dari lantai dua ke lantai satu.

Dia membalikkan badan menatapku. "Maksudnya?"

"Kau mendiamkan aku dari tadi pagi."

"Aku tidak merasa aku mendiamkanmu Draco."

"Lantas kenapa daritadi kau diam saja? Kau tidak biasanya seperti ini Mione. Biasanya kau selalu bicara, bertanya, mengomel, apa saja. Ibumu meminta aku untuk tidak bersamamu semalam. Kau menyambutku pagi ini dengan wajah kusut, kau mendiamiku dan hanya menjawab seadanya saat aku mengajakmu berbicara, kenapa? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?"

Hermione hanya terdiam. Aku mendekat dan mengusap bahunya pelan.

Mata kami bertemu dan aku bisa menangkap rasa bersalah darinya, tapi pikirannya tetap tak terbaca.

"Hermione, tolong jawab. Aku tak bisa membaca pikiranmu lagi. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan. Kalau aku memang tidak ada salah, tolong beritahu aku, jangan diami aku seperti ini."

Hermione baru saja akan mengucapkan sesuatu ketika mendengar suara Ronald Weasley memanggilku.

"Malfoy, kau dicari Dumbledore di ruangan Orde."

Aku menoleh ke Hermione yang terlihat sama bingungnya denganku kemudian beranjak turun sambil menggandeng tangan Hermione.

"Dia memintamu untuk datang sendiri Malfoy." Aku menghentikan langkahku kemudian kembali menyerngitkan dahiku. Kurasa aku akan cepat keriputan karena terus menyerngit hari ini. "Kenapa? Siapa yang akan menjaga Hermione?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Aku akan menjaga Hermione untuk sementara sampai kau kembali" jawab Weasley.

" _No offense Weasley_ , tapi kurasa kau kurang kompeten untuk menjaganya, mengingat kau sudah berkali-kali dikalahkan oleh orang yang ingin kau jaga." Aku bisa melihat wajah Weasley memerah menahan marah mendengar komenku. Aku memang tahu keluarga Weasley dan Malfoy jarang akur tapi kurasa aku memperburuk keadaan.

Kami saling bertatapan dingin hingga Hermione memecahkan kesunyian itu. "Kau sebaiknya pergi Draco, mungkin ada yang Dumbledore ingin sampaikan padamu sendirian." Aku membelalakkan mata tak percaya mendengar Hermione membela Weasley.

Aku menghembuskan nafas keras kemudian melepas tangan Hermione. Aku memberi tatapan menantang yang menusuk pada Weasley saat melewatinya sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Derap langkah yang terdengar membuktikan Hermione dan Weasley tidak mengikutiku turun, melainkan naik ke perpustakaan lagi. Sial, hatiku panas.

.

Di lantai satu kediaman Potter, ada ruang tersembunyi di balik lemari buku yang dipajang dekat perapian. Kalau kau bisa menarik buku yang benar, pintu ke ruang tersembunyi itu akan terbuka. Ruangan ini awalnya dipakai sebagai ruang kerja Uncle James hingga sekarang fokus digunakan untuk kepentingan pertemuan Orde. Kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai _basecamp_.

Aku masuk ke ruangan Orde dan menemukan Uncle James sedang duduk di meja kerjanya, membolak-balikkan kertas. Aku tahu sejak aku pacaran dengan Hermione, Uncle James memang sering menatapku tajam karena rasa protektifnya pada anak perempuannya.

Astaga, dia tidak akan menyuruhku menjauhi Hermione seperti drama-drama _muggle_ yang ditonton Aunt Lily kan? Tidak tidak tidak.

"Oh, Draco, kau sudah di sini. Ayo ikut aku." Ucap Dumbledore setelah menyadari aku di ruangan. Aku menyadari dia tadi berjalan bolak-balik di ruangan itu, namun aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya. Selain Prof. Snape, _Occlumens_ terbaik yang dimiliki Orde adalah Dumbledore sendiri.

Aku mengikuti Dumbledore berjalan masuk ke ruangannya sendiri. Dumbledore memang memiliki ruangan sendiri dalam ruangan Orde yang luas. Untuk masuk ke sana kau harus menyebutkan _password_ yang tepat.

"Kumpulan kecoa." Dumbledore mengucapkan _password_ nya.

Ew. Tuan Dumbledore? Kukira kau lebih berkelas dari ini. _Password_ nya menjijikkan sekali.

Setelah masuk, Dumbledore duduk di kursinya. Dia memberi gestur lewat tangan, mempersilahkanku duduk di seberangnya.

"Aku percaya kau tidak ingin berbasa-basi Draco, jadi aku akan langsung pada intinya" ucapnya segera setelah aku meletakkan bokongku di kursi.

Aku tanpa sadar mengeraskan rahangku karena gugup. Karisma Dumbledore memang luar biasa.

"Seperti yang sudah kau tahu, Hermione sudah berhasil menemukan kunci untuk mematahkan _blood curse_ yang diembannya. Harapan kita, dengan patahnya _blood curse_ yang menghubungkan Hermione dan Voldemort, kekuatan Merlin yang mengalir di dalam Voldemort juga ikut patah, karena sumber kekuatannya berasal dari darah Hermione."

Aku mengangguk namun masih terdiam, menunggu kelanjutan dari pembicaraan ini.

"Aku meminta sampai waktu untuk melaksanakan ritual itu tiba, kau tidak perlu lagi menjaga Hermione."

Aku berdiri dengan sangat cepat hingga kursiku terlontar ke belakang, bersiap untuk melontarkan kata 'tidak' dan segala argumenku ketika Dumbledore mengangkat tangannya menghentikanku.

"Aku tahu, kalian hampir tak terpisahkan sekarang. Tapi dengan adanya dirimu di sampingnya, Hermione tak bisa fokus dengan persiapannya untuk mematahkan kutukannya. Kau pasti juga merasa begitu kan? Fokusnya akan terbagi antara dirimu dan persiapannya, sedangkan mematahkan kutukan ini sangat penting bagi kedamaian dunia kita."

Aku terdiam tak percaya. Dumbledore tak mungkin membuat keputusan gegabah. Aku memang tahu aku sering membuat Hermione tidak fokus dengan latihannya, tapi aku tak mungkin bisa menjauh dari dia. Aku tak sanggup. Dan aku yakin Hermione juga tak sanggup menjauh terlalu lama dariku.

"Tapi siapa yang akan menjaga dan melatihnya?" tanyaku.

"Aku sudah memberi tugas itu pada orang yang berkompeten di bidangnya, dan dia akan dijaga oleh keluarganya sendiri. Dia akan aman bersama mereka." Aku tak puas dengan jawaban Dumbledore, semua terlalu tersirat.

"Lantas apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku akan memberimu misi Orde yang lain, dan kurasa ayahmu membutuhkan bantuanmu di Malfoy Corp. Sudah waktunya kau mempelajari bisnis keluarga kan? Lagipula temanilah ayahmu Draco. Lucius kesepian sejak kepergian ibumu."

Aku masih berdiri dan terdiam tak percaya. Jadi ini alasan Hermione mendiamiku, karena aku menghilangkan fokusnya? Apa aku cuma pengganggu?

Aku berperang dengan diriku sendiri. Di satu sisi aku tahu yang diucapkan Dumbledore memang masuk akal, tapi di sisi lain aku tidak merasa ini solusi yang tepat.

Tapi pendapatku tak penting. Keputusan Dumbledore harus dijalankan dan aku sebagai anggota orde cuma bisa mentaatinya. Kalau itu memang untuk kebaikan Hermione dan keselamatan dunia sihir, aku akan melakukannya.

.

Niatku sih begitu, tapi faktanya aku tidak bisa fokus. Aku mulai kembali ke Malfoy Manor dan mempelajari bisnis keluarga, namun pikiranku selalu melayang ke Hermione.

Aku bisa merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Aku tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya, tapi aku bisa merasa dia sedih, putus asa, _desperate_. Sebelum tidur perasaan dan pikiranku selalu berkecamuk dengan perasaan dan pikirannya. Mungkin karena kami sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk cukup lama.

Perlahan aku mulai mengambil alih pekerjaan Father di Malfoy Corp untuk meringankan bebannya. Aku bolak-balik dari Malfoy Corp ke Manor setiap hari. Father memperkenalkanku pada staf yang bekerja di sana sebagai penerusnya saat dia merasa aku sudah siap.

 _Needless to say_ , aku dapat banyak fans baru di sana. _Thanks to my legillimens_ , aku bisa tahu mana staf yang benar-benar mendekatiku karena membahas pekerjaan, mana yang ingin memanfaatkanku untuk naik jabatan saat aku mengambil alih, atau yang ingin mengencaniku. Aku tidak tertarik. Selamanya Hermione akan bertahta di hatiku.

Aku memperhatikan Father yang kini bukan lagi pria dewasa tampan dan gagah angkuh seperti dulu.

Sejak kepergian Mom, dia kurus, tak terawat, kantung mata jelas tebal di bawah matanya. Matanya merah karena kurang tidur dan kelelahan. Mau tak mau mau aku merasa bersalah tidak menghiraukannya selama itu.

Ancaman pembunuhan _muggle_ dan keluarga sihir semakin banyak. Orde semakin sibuk, membuatku tidak ada waktu untuk bertemu Hermione. Saat aku sedang istirahat, dia pasti menghilang entar kemana, baik dengan Uncle James, Aunt Lily, atau Harry. Kalaupun kami bertemu, dia selalu mengabaikanku.

Hatiku sakit.

Aku benar-benar kehilangan Hermione ketika petunjuk pergerakan Pelahap Maut kembali mengarah pada penculikan Hermione. Orde menduga bahwa pihak Voldemort sudah tahu bahwa Hermione adalah kunci untuk mengalahkan mereka sehingga berniat menculiknya lagi.

Pertemuan Orde pun secepatnya diadakan. Aku ikut hadir, dan keputusannya adalah Hermione tak lagi aman di kediaman Potter. Aku heran kenapa Pelahap Maut bisa dengan cepat mendapat info ini.

Setelah hari itu, Hermione diasingkan ke tempat leluhur Potter. Aku tahu tempat leluhur Potter pasti berhubungan dengan tanah Kerajaan Inggris, mengingat mereka merupakan keturunan royal. Namun aku tak tahu tempat itu di mana. Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu lokasinya, untuk menjaga rahasia lokasi itu.

Kata Father, pengasingan itu salah satu tahap dalam melaksanakan ritual pematahan kutukannya. Tentu aku tak percaya, itu konyol. Seumur hidup aku mempelajari dunia sihir, tak pernah aku mendengar pengasingan diri sebagai tahap dalam suatu ritual.

Aku mengobrak-abrik perpustakaan Potter diam-diam pada malam hari, mencari petunjuk mengenai hasil terjemahan yang sudah diterjemahkan Hermione, namun nihil.

Antara mereka menghancurkannya, atau mereka menyimpan hasil terjemahan itu di suatu tempat yang tak bisa ditemui orang dengan mudah. Kurasa pilihan kedua lebih masuk akal.

Sudah hampir sebulan dan aku hampir menggila karena tidak melihat Hermione. Aku tak tahu dimana dia berada, ataupun kondisinya, kabarnya, apapun. Orde menyembunyikan dirinya dariku dengan rapat. Apa salahku? Aku merasa ini sudah keterlaluan.

.

Hari ini hari ulang tahun Hermione namun aku tak bisa merayakannya bersama dia. Aku masih tak bisa menemukan petunjuk keberadaannya. Aku hanya berharap dia baik-baik saja.

Dulu sebelum berpisah aku mengkhayal memberinya kue ulang tahun tepat tengah malam di hari ulang tahunnya. Aku akan membawanya ke danau tempat aku dan keluargaku dulu sering berpiknik. Aku ingin dia merasakan bahagianya piknik lagi seperti dulu kecil.

Di sana aku akan memberi kadonya, dan kami akan bermain bersama sampai lelah, lalu kembali ke rumah merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama Orde.

Terdengar kekanakan memang, tapi itulah Hermione. Hal-hal yang dia inginkan sangat sederhana.

Hari masih pagi menuju siang, dan aku baru saja kembali dari misi Orde bersama Blaise dan Theo. Kami diminta untuk menyelidiki keluarga Creeves yang menghilang. Sialnya ketika kami masuk ke rumah Creeves, kami disambut oleh mutant Voldemort. Tentu kami berhasil mengalahkannya dan mengirim pesan pada Kementerian untuk membereskan sisanya.

Dugaan kami kuat bahwa keluarga penyihir yang menghilang telah ditransformasi menjadi mutant oleh Voldemort, tapi kami belum tahu dengan apa, oleh siapa, dan darimana Voldemort mendapat dukungan ilmu pengetahuan _muggle_ itu.

"Kalian tunggu saja di kamarku. Aku yang akan melapor pada Dumbledore." Ucapku ketika kami baru sampai di jalan yang memisahkan rumahku dan rumah Potter.

"Untuk apa kami menunggumu?" tanya Theo.

"Theo bodoh, tadi kan sudah dibilang kita akan membahas mengenai strategi pasar baru yang mau kita terapkan di Malfoy Corp. _I literally just said it like two minutes ago_." Blaise mengomel karena ini sudah kesekian kalinya Theo blank hari ini. Theo memang sering blank.

"Oh betul juga." Gumam Theo sambil ditarik Blaise menuju Malfoy Manor masuk ke kediaman Potter sementara aku terkekeh berjalan ke arah rumah kediaman Potter. Aku tak tahu apa jadinya aku tanpa dua sahabatku itu, mungkin menggila karena kehilangan Hermione.

Aku baru saja masuk ke kediaman Potter ketika aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan dari area belakang rumah.

Mereka sedang mengobrol di meja makan. Tonks, Ginny, dan Mrs. Weasley. Sayup aku mendengar nama Hermione disebut.

Refleks aku menyembunyikan diriku sebelum ketahuan. Jantungku berdebar. Mereka sedang membicarakan Hermione. Aku segera memfokuskan pendengaranku pada mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hermione sekarang, Tonks?" tanya Mrs. Weasley sambil memotong sesuatu untuk bahan memasak makan malam.

"Jujur, tidak baik Molly. Dia menangis setiap hari, menolak untuk makan. Dia terlihat putus asa. Lily menangis dan frustasi dibuatnya. Dia merana. Dia merindukan anak Malfoy itu." Jantungku mencelos mendengarnya. Keadaan Hermione sama sekali tidak terdengar baik. Dia merindukanku.

"Benar Mom, aku kemarin pergi menjenguknya. Dia kurus dan lesu sekali. Dia memang tersenyum saat melihatku tapi matanya kosong. Aku mulai merasa ini bukan solusi yang tepat untuk menjauhkan dia dari Malfoy." Menjauhkanku dari Hermione? Bukannya pengasingan ini salah satu tahap persiapan ritualnya?

"Aku membuat pudding mangga untuk ulang tahunnya. Nanti bawakan padanya Tonks, mana tahu nafsu makannya bisa meningkat. Dia harus tetap fit sebelum menjalankan ritualnya" ujar Mrs. Weasley lagi.

Mereka sempat terdiam sebelum Tonks memecahkan keheningan, "Sebetulnya tidak ada ritual semacam itu untuk mematahkan kutukan Hermione, Molly."

"Apa maksudmu Tonks? Itu informasi yang kudengar."

"Informasi itu hanya supaya Draco bersedia untuk menjauhi Hermione. Kami awalnya berharap, dengan menjauhkan mereka, cinta mereka bisa pudar, namanya juga masih anak muda. Tapi sepertinya yang kami lakukan ini salah. Mereka berdua malah makin merana."

Belum lima menit dan jantungku sudah mau lepas tiga kali. Orde berusaha membuat cintaku dan Hermione pudar? Untuk apa? Apa hubungannya?

"Kau benar Tonks, Draco juga terlihat sengsara setelah lama tidak bersama Hermione. Tapi untuk apa cinta mereka harus pudar? Apa hubungannya?" aku mendengar suara Ginny bertanya. _Yeah Gin,_ terima kasih sudah menanyakan apa yang ingin kutanya. Aku akan mentraktirmu makan nanti kalau Harry izinkan.

Tonks terdiam. Aku berusaha membaca pikirannya tapi sulit membaca pikiran seseorang tanpa melihat matanya.

"Aku tak boleh mengatakannya pada kalian."

"Oh ayolah Tonks, kau tahu kan kau bisa mempercayai kami?" bujuk Mrs. Weasley.

Tonks sempat terdiam sebelum melanjutkan, "Karena sejujurnya, untuk mematahkan kutukan itu, Hermione harus mati tanpa meninggalkan keturunan, atau dia harus membunuh orang yang paling dia cintai dengan tangannya sendiri sebagai kolateral." Aku bisa mendengar Ginny dan Molly terkesiap.

Jawaban Tonks membuatku membatu. Jadi untuk mengalahkan Voldemort, Hermione harus mati, atau dia harus membunuhku karena aku orang yang paling dia cintai?

"Itulah kenapa kami berusaha menjauhkan Hermione dan Draco, dengan harapan cinta mereka akan pudar, sambil kami mencari cara lain. Namun nyatanya ini malah membuat mereka makin membutuhkan satu sama lain, dan sampai detik ini kami belum mendapat alternatif lain. Lily juga sudah bilang cara ini akan sia-sia, mengingat pesan Seer Cassandra kalau mereka berdua _soulmate_."

"Takdir yang mengerikan. Kasihan Hermione dan Draco" komen Mrs. Weasley dengan nada sedih.

Kakiku kehilangan tenaga dan aku terduduk lemas ke lantai. Suara tubuhku terjatuh didengar oleh Tonks. Tentu, mereka bertiga terkesiap melihatku.

 _Stupid_ Draco, sekarang kau tak bisa menguping lebih jauh lagi. Aku sadar aku harus segera pergi dari sini. Aku melonjak berdiri kemudian berlari keluar. Sempat tersandung sebentar namun dengan cepat aku berdiri lagi.

"Malfoy!" aku mendengar Tonks berseru memanggilku sebelum aku ber- _apparate_ ke tempat lain.

Aku harus menemukan Hermione.

 **OOO**

 **Hermione POV**

Hari ini seharusnya hari bahagiaku.

Tapi aku tak bisa bahagia.

Aku bersyukur orang tuaku dan Harry masih sangat menyayangiku meskipun aku menyebalkan belakangan ini. Bayangkan, aku setiap hari menangis, menolak untuk makan, dan mereka masih sangat sabar padaku.

Aku tahu ini harus dilakukan. Aku harus menghilangkan perasaanku terhadap Draco kalau ingin dia selamat. Namun semakin mereka menjauhkanku darinya, semakin aku merindukannya.

Perasaan ini mengingatkanku pada saat aku disekap Pelahap Maut dulu. Bedanya dulu aku tidak bisa lari. Sekarang aku bisa saja lari menemuinya, namun otakku berkata aku tidak boleh melakukannya.

Aku merindukannya. Aku ingin memeluknya, menangis dalam pelukannya, menceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Hatiku sakit ketika aku harus mendiamkannya di hari terakhir kami bertemu. Tapi Mom memohon, aku harus melupakan Draco atau dia dalam bahaya. Aku tidak ingin Draco dalam bahaya, jadi aku menurut. Tak masalah aku tersiksa begini, asal dia baik-baik saja.

Sejak mendapat kabar bahwa Pelahap Maut kembali mengincarku, aku disembunyikan dalam ruangan tempat tanah leluhur Potter yang sudah disihir agar orang diluar keturunan Potter atau yang tidak diizinkan keturunan Potter tidak dapat masuk ke dalam.

Ruangan itu tidak buruk. Mom sudah menyihirnya agar bisa semirip mungkin dengan rumah kami. Tapi tentu rasanya beda.

Tadi pagi kami merayakan ulang tahunku bersama. Hanya aku, Mom, Dad, dan Harry. Tak ada anggota Orde lainnya. Hanya kami. Tiup lilin, makan kue, kemudian makan bersama. Sudah lama kami tidak makan berempat, tapi aku lebih menyukai suasana ramai seperti makan malam bersama Orde.

Hari sudah sore. Aku dan Mom lanjut menerjemahkan buku kuno itu. Kami berharap ada petunjuk lain mengenai cara mematahkan atau setidaknya melemahkan kekuatan kutukan yang mengalir di darahku. Namun nihil. Sampai hari ini kami belum menemukan petunjuk baru.

"Mom, sudahlah. Aku sudah kehilangan harapan. Aku menerima takdirku apabila aku harus mati." Ujarku meletakkan pena yang daritadi kugunakan untuk menulis.

Mom terkejut mendengar ucapanku dan menatapku marah. "Kita, Potters, tak pernah menyerah _young lady_. Kita akan tetap terus mencari selagi masih ada waktu. Jangan menyerah."

Aku menghela napas panjang. Tapi aku bukan seorang Potter Mom. Ingin aku menjawab Mom seperti itu namun itu pasti akan melukai hatinya.

Kini aku dijaga oleh Mom, Dad, Harry, dan sebagian besar anggota Orde. Aku baru saja akan beranjak ke kamarku ketika Kingsley Shacklebolt mendobrak pintu dan memperingati kami, "Ada yang datang!"

Mom segera menarikku ke dalam kamarku, namun perasaanku berkata lain. "Mom aku tak mau dikurung dalam kamar lagi! Aku ingin ikut bertarung dengan kalian!"

"Jangan Mione, terlalu berbahaya!" ujar Mom. Aku menahan diriku agar tidak terseret Mom ketika aku mendengar suara Uncle Sirius berteriak, "Malfoy! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!?"

"HERMIONE! AKU TAHU KAU ADA DI DALAM SANA!"

Suara itu meruntuhkan pertahanan apapun yang ada dalam diriku. Mom tertegun, terkejut Draco bisa menemukan tempat ini. Tidak banyak yang tahu tempat persembunyian keluarga Potter.

Dari pintu aku bisa melihat Draco yang lusuh sehabis menerobos pertahanan Orde sedang ditahan Uncle Sirius dan Dad agar tidak masuk ke ruangan persembunyian kami. Aku terlutut lemas, menutup mulutku dengan tanganku. Air mata mengalir dengan sukarela dari mataku. _My Draco._

Draco sangat kurus, namun Uncle Sirius dan Dad kewalahan menahannya agar tidak masuk dalam ruangan kami. Tongkat mereka teracung ke arah Draco, siap-siap untuk memantrainya apabila dia berusaha melawan.

"Draco ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri!" tegas Dad. "Lagipula kau tidak bisa masuk dalam ruangan ini, hanya keturunan Potter yang bisa masuk ke sini!" tambah Dad.

Mom kemudian bangkit dan menyihir lingkaran api biru di sekitarku. "Mom!" aku berteriak protes. "Ini untuk kebaikanmu Mione. Bisa saja dia bukan Draco yang asli. Bisa saja dia Pelahap Maut yang menyamar jadi Draco dengan Polyjuice Potion!"

"AKU DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!" teriak Draco. Aku tahu itu dia, tentu aku tahu. Masalahnya sekarang adalah bagaimana meyakinkan orang lain bahwa dia Draco yang sebenarnya.

"Draco! Pergilah, aku tak boleh menemuimu!" aku berteriak dari dalam lingkaran api biru yang dibuat Mom. Draco menatapku dengan tatapan yang dia selalu tunjukkan untuk menenangkanku.

Tatapannya kemudian beralih pada Dad dan Uncle Sirius sembari menurunkan tongkatnya. "Aku sudah tahu, mengenai cara mematahkan kutukan itu yang sebenarnya. Kumohon Uncle James, biarkan aku bertemunya sebentar. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padanya. Kau bisa mengambil tongkatku kalau kau mau."

Aku terdiam mendengar kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Draco. Dia sudah tahu? Darimana?

Dad melirik Uncle Sirius yang membalasnya dengan tatapannya tidak setuju.

"Apa yang kukatakan padamu, ketika kau baru keluar dari ruangan Dumbledore hari di mana dia melepaskanmu dari misi utamamu?"

Draco tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Dad kemudian menjawab dengan suara pelan, "Apapun yang kami lakukan padamu dan Hermione, itu untuk melindungi kalian berdua."

Dad mengangguk kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, meminta tongkatnya. Draco menyerahkan tongkatnya pada Dad, kemudian berjalan masuk.

Mom masih berdiri di depanku. "Cukup sampai di situ Draco. Aku tidak ingin melukaimu." ucap Mom padanya. "Lily, biarkan dia. Aku percaya dia Draco yang sesungguhnya, dan aku sudah menahan tongkatnya." Aku terkejut Dad membela Draco. Biasanya Dad akan menatapnya tajam seolah-olah dengan itu Draco akan menjauh dariku.

Kini Mom yang menatapnya tajam. " _Young man,_ kau tahu kalau kau berbohong atau kau berniat menyakiti Hermione, kau akan langsung terbakar oleh api ini?"

Draco mengangguk, "Aku tahu Aunt Lily, percaya padaku."

Aku menahan napas ketika Draco berjalan ke arahku, melewati lingkaran api itu. Sekilas api itu terlihat membakar dirinya, namun ketika dia berhasil melewatinya, api itu padam. Ruangan ini kembali sunyi. Dia benar-benar Draco. _My Draco_.

Aku melonjak berdiri memeluknya. Aku memang sangat cengeng belakangan ini, namun aku tak bisa menahan air mata yang jatuh karena bahagia. Draco memelukku erat, sangat erat sampai aku hampir tak bisa bernafas.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?" aku bertanya dibalik sesegukanku.

"Aku keliling seluruh Britania Raya seharian mencarimu. Aku bahkan hampir _splinched_ ketika menuju ke sini karena terlalu kelelahan."

Aku mendaratkan ciuman di bibirnya. Kutumpahkan rasa rindu yang selama ini kusimpan. Dia balas menciumku sebentar kemudian melepasku. Dia memegang kedua lenganku erat kemudian menatapku kuat.

"Hermione, berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku lagi. Kau tahu aku hampir gila? Lebih gila dibanding saat kau disekap dulu? Aku sudah tahu apa alasanmu menghindariku dan jujur, meskipun kita dipisahkan ke kutub utara dan selatan, aku akan tanpa lelah mengejarmu, karena aku mencintaimu.

Jangan menyerah Hermione, kita akan menemukan cara lain. Jangan menghindari aku lagi. _I don't care_ kalau aku harus mati demi kau. Sejak hari aku mencintaimu, aku akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu. Walaupun pada akhirnya aku harus mati demi kau, percayalah aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati karena aku ingin kau bahagia _love_. Di dunia yang damai.

Kau masih ingat kan janjiku padamu? Aku akan menikahimu di hadapan orang tua dan keluargamu, di hadapan anggota Orde dan teman-teman kita setelah semua ini berakhir. Aku yakin pasti ada cara lain untuk membebaskanmu dari kutukan itu. Jangan menyerah dan jangan jadikan ini alasan untuk menjauhiku. Kita akan melewati ini bersama, okay _love?_ "

Air mataku mengalir deras sepanjang Draco berbicara. Aku mengangguk kemudian memeluknya lagi erat. Semua pertahanan diriku runtuh di tangannya.

" _Well, I guess nothing can defeat true love_. Sudah kubilang kan James, kita tak bisa memisahkan mereka. Kini Draco yang bisa melindunginya" ucap Mom sambil menyikut Dad yang hanya meringis.

"Hermione, dengar, ada sesuatu yang kau dan semua yang di sini harus tahu, di dalam Orde ada –"

"Wah, ramai sekali ya di sini." Ucapan Draco terpotong. Kami semua sontak menoleh pada seorang gadis bertubuh kecil, dengan rambut pirang pucat, mata besar seolah-olah selalu terkejut, dan menggunakan tutup botol sebagai kalung.

"LUNA!?" Luna Lovegood datang menjengukku. Ya, sahabat kecilku Luna.

Aku terpekik kegirangan ketika melihat Luna muncul di depan pintu ruangan Potter. Sejenak aku lupa aku sedang bersama Draco dan melesat berlari ingin memeluknya.

"Luna? Kenapa kau bisa di sini?" tanyaku padanya. Dia tak menjawab apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau bisa tembus masuk ke sini?" tanya Dad padanya. "Cuma mengutip petunjuk di sana dan sini." Ucapnya singkat. Dad dan Mom saling bertatapan heran. Luna dari dulu memang selalu begitu.

Draco menarikku dari Luna kemudian mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya. "Mundur Hermione!" Aku menyerngit marah padanya. "Apa-apaan Draco! Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu Luna." Tukasku.

"Dia bukan Luna! _I read his mind!_ Dia Ronald Weasley! Sudah kuduga ada yang aneh dari kau, dasar pengkhianat!" Kami semua mematung ketika Luna menjatuhkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri kemudian perlahan berubah menjadi pria berambut merah yang kukenal sebagai Ron.

Aku menatapnya horror. Ron? Tapi kenapa?

"Aku sudah curiga padanya sejak hari kita memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan Hermione. Aku heran kenapa Pelahap Maut selalu bisa dengan cepat mendapat info mengenai kegiatan Orde. Dia yang membocorkannya pada Voldemort! Dia yang membunuh keluarga Creeves dan Lovegood kemudian menyerahkannya pada Pelahap Maut untuk dijadikan mutant! Aku melihat semuanya dalam otaknya, aku juga menemukan sample DNA nya di rumah Creeves pagi ini!"

Mom menutup mulut dengan tangan tak percaya. Semua yang ada dalam situ terdiam. "Luna.. dibunuh?" ujarku pelan.

Ron tertawa pelan. "Kau tahu, aku tadinya ingin menculikmu dan memberikanmu pada Pangeran Kegelapan. Namun kupikir, aku akan mempermainkanmu dengan bertransfigurasi menjadi Luna. Sangat puas ketika mendengarnya memohon ampun untuk nyawanya. Gadis aneh, sudah sepantasnya dia kubunuh. Keberadaannya dan ayahnya memalukan dunia sihir."

Darahku mendidih. Aku akan mencekiknya sampai mati kalau tidak ditahan oleh Draco. " _Fucking bastard! What have you done!"_ teriakku.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi _pop_ yang menandakan seseorang ber- _apparate_ dekat kami. "Ron? Tadi katamu kau mau pulang? Kenapa semuanya tegang begitu?" ujar Harry diikuti Ginny yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Ron. Di tangan mereka terlihat bungkus makanan dan pudding mangga yang kuduga dari Aunt Molly.

"Harry menjauh!" Teriak Uncle Sirius ketika Ron melesat menuju Ginny, menyekapnya dan mengacungkan tongkat di lehernya.

"Ron kau sudah gila!? Dia adikmu sendiri!" ujar Shacklebolt tak percaya sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Ron.

"Turunkan tongkat kalian atau kubunuh dia!" ancam Ron. Wajahnya menunjukkan kedengkian yang kuat. Shacklebolt, Dad, Mom, dan Draco terpaksa menurunkan tongkat mereka.

"Aku tahu dia adikku. _Precious little sister_. Aku muak. Muak semua orang memperlakukannya dengan spesial, semua saudaraku dengan spesial, dan aku terlupakan! Semua lebih memperhatikan Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, bahkan Harry sahabatku sendiri! AKU SELALU DI BAYANG-BAYANG KALIAN DAN AKU LELAH!"

Suara jeritan Ron yang frustasi bergema di koridor yang menghubungkan Istana Buckingham dan ruangan Potter. Aku melirik Harry yang kini memucat. Sahabatnya mengkhianatinya, dan pacarnya disekap. Aku juga akan jadi pucat kalau jadi dia.

Sunyi, kami tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Salah langkah, nyawa Ginny dalam bahaya.

"Semua berubah ketika Yaxley mendatangiku, menawariku bergabung dengan Pelahap Maut. Di sana aku diagungkan, aku dihargai, aku dekat dengan Pangeran Kegelapan, karena mereka memperlakukanku spesial! Aku tidak tinggal di bayang-bayang orang!"

"Kau tentu sadar mereka cuma memanfaatkanmu kan? Ketika kau tak berguna, Voldemort akan menyingkirkanmu." Ucap Draco dingin. Ron tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuatku merinding. Tawanya tak tulus.

"Bicara apapun Malfoy, kau tidak ada nilainya depanku. Kau bilang aku pengkhianat, padahal ayahmu lebih pengecut. Kau tidak heran kenapa kau belum melihat dia hari ini?" ujar Ron menyeringai.

Aku kembali menatap horror saat melihat Draco melepasku kemudian beranjak menerjang Ron, namun ditahan oleh Dad dan Shacklebolt. "BAJINGAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA FATHER!?"

Ron masih menyeringai. "Menyiksanya sungguh menyenangkan kau tahu. Aku puas melampiaskan segala amarahku padanya. Malfoy busuk. Kalian semua akan mati hari ini."

Darahku masih mendidih, namun aku masih tetap berusaha tenang.

Tanpa Ron sadari, Uncle Sirius berjalan perlahan menjauhinya, menyelinap ke belakangnya, siap-siap membekuknya. Kami memperhatikan Ron namun fokus kami terpusat pada Uncle Sirius, menunggu aba-abanya.

Ketika Uncle Sirius siap, Harry berteriak pada Ginny sambil ancang-ancang menariknya, "Ginny, menunduk!"

" _Stupefy!_ "

Mantra itu mengenai Ron bersamaan dengan Ginny yang menunduk kemudian ditarik oleh Harry ke pelukannya.

Uncle Sirius buru-buru mengecek Ron yang tak sadarkan diri, kemudian mengikatnya dengan tali, dibantu oleh Dad. Draco terduduk lemas meremas kepalanya.

Aku berjongkok depan Draco, mengesampingkan perasaanku yang berkecamuk akibat kematian Luna. Draco lebih penting, Luna mungkin sudah tiada tapi kini Draco lebih penting, karena ayahnya masih hidup.

Aku berusaha menenangkan Draco yang kini pucat mengkhawatirkan ayahnya. "Kita akan segera menyelamatkan ayahmu Draco. Jangan khawatir." Draco mengangguk kemudian memelukku. Nafasnya memburu menahan amarah.

Kami semua masuk ke ruangan sambil menyeret Ron yang kini terikat dengan sihir dan tak bisa apa-apa karena tongkatnya direbut.

Belum sempat kami menenangkan diri, Fawkes, burung phoenix Dumbledore melesat masuk ke ruangan membawa segulung surat. Dia menjatuhkan gulungan surat itu di kaki Shacklebolt. Wajahnya pucat setelah membaca isi surat itu, menatap kami satu persatu.

"Voldemort menyerang Kementerian Sihir. Kementerian Sihir telah jatuh. Pasukan Pelahap Maut dan mutant sudah menguasai Kementerian Sihir."

Kami semua menahan napas. Mengapa tiba-tiba?

"Dumbledore meminta kita semua mempersiapkan diri, karena kita akan melawan pasukan kegelapan Voldemort dalam waktu dekat ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Sorry so random, aku pengen fanficnya selesai sebelum aku masuk kuliah lagi.** _ **Which is**_ **, minggu depan :'). Maaf ya kalau ada yang tak jelas di plotnya.**

 **Aku berterima kasih banget pada readers yang udah ngereview cerita ini. Jujur awalnya aku pengen fanfic ini cepet selesai karena ngerasa ga ada yang tertarik, tapi ternyata ada yang dari silent reader sampe mau ngereview,** _ **it really warms my heart**_ **. Aku bakal berusaha yang terbaik demi kalian. Makasih banget buat effortnya goyang jari ngetik review di fic ini.**

 **Fic ini mungkin bergerak agak cepat karena aku banyak timelapse, dari seminggu, sebulan, bahkan sempet sampe 3-6 bulan, soalnya ga mungkin aku terlalu rincikan kegiatan Dramione dan Orde per hari kan, nanti terlalu panjang and kalian bakal bosen.**

 _ **Also I'm too lazy**_ **heheh.**

 **Buat kalian yang ngebaca summary ada kalimat** _ **where magic meets science**_ **. Jujur aku gatal masukin unsur iptek ke fic ini, soalnya kayaknya bakal keren banget ada mutant gitu. Apalagi setting fanfic ini di zaman milenial, aku cukup yakin pasti ada yg praktekin pelanggaran ini di dunia Harry Potter.**

 **Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari banyak novel and film, terutama Harry Potter, Beautiful Creature, Noblesse (ayo webtoon readers).**

 **Please read and review! Setiap saran dan pertanyaan yang readers miliki, tinggalin di review or PM, bakal dijawab dan kumasukin ke cerita kok.**

 **Thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Descendants Destiny**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hermione POV**

Kami cukup terpukul dengan pengkhianatan Ron.

Aku sudah mengenal Ron dari kecil, dia dan Ron tumbuh besar bersama. Aku memang tahu dia kurang bersinar di bidang akademik disbanding Weasley yang lain, namun setahuku bukan berarti dia bodoh dan sebagainya. Malah prestasinya masih termasuk golongan menengah ke atas.

Namun kurasa dia merasa di bayang-bayang saudaranya karena memang prestasi mereka lebih gemilang.

Bill contohnya, sebelumnya aku tak tahu keluarga Weasley sebesar itu, tapi ternyata Bill seorang _curse breaker_ di Gringgots, notabene posisi yang sulit dipercayakan pada penyihir oleh para goblin. Pekerjaannya juga beresiko besar dan sulit, namun Bill bisa menjadi _curse breaker_ terbaik yang Gringgots punya.

Charlie, tertua kedua dari Weasley bersaudara, dulunya seorang atlet Quidditch profesional hingga pensiun dini untuk bekerja di bidang yang diminatinya, yaitu naga. Aku belum pernah bertemu dia tapi kedengarannya _he's a cool person_.

Percy, sejauh yang kutahu dia intel Orde di Kementerian selain para Auror. Prestasi akademiknya gemilang, dia juga segera diterima bekerja di Kementerian Sihir sebagai Asisten Junior Kepala Departemen Penegakan Hukum Sihir.

Fred dan George. _Well_ , sebenarnya keduanya dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena terlalu banyak berbuat onar dan dewan sekolah sudah resah. Namun mereka mengejar _passion_ nya dan membuka bisnis lelucon sihir dan kini pemilik WWW, toko lelucon terbesar di Britania Raya.

Kemudian Ginny, satu-satunya anak perempuan dari Weasley bersaudara. Meski masih sekolah (setahun di bawahku), Ginny sudah menunjukkan prestasi gemilang di bidang akademik hingga mendapat tawaran beasiswa di berbagai universitas _muggle_. Skill sihirnya juga tak main-main. Hanya dia yang bisa menandingi Fred dan George dalam jinx. Menurut Harry, Ginny juga pemain Quidditch yang _skillful_.

Aku bisa melihat mengapa Ron jadi minder dengan saudara-saudaranya. Masing-masing dari mereka memang terdengar luar biasa sekali.

Namun bagiku itu tak jadi alasan dia bisa mengkhianati Orde, terutama keluarganya dan Harry. Apalagi setelah semua yang kita lewati bersama. _Deep down in my heart_ , aku masih berharap Ron memiliki sisa kebaikan di hatinya.

Aku dan Draco sama-sama menjaganya setelah berjanji pada orang-orang tua yang lain saat mereka akan pergi pertemuan mendadak. Mereka memaksa kami berjanji agar tidak menyiksa _or worse_ , membunuh Ron.

" _Don't be silly._ Kami tak serendah dia." Ucap Draco berjanji pada Mom, namun aku tahu dalam hati Draco pasti akan sangat senang kalau bisa menyiksa Ron. _Classic Malfoy_.

Anggota Orde senior pergi ikut pertemuan, meninggalkanku, Draco, Harry dan Ginny bersama di ruangan Potter setelah merapal mantra perangkap di mana-mana agar orang lain tak bisa masuk.

Aku dan Draco baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi setelah bergantian menyegarkan diri. Harry terdiam duduk di ruang tamu. Ginny di sampingnya, ikut terdiam.

Tangan Harry merangkul bahu Ginny, sesekali mengusapnya berusaha menenangkan Ginny yang masih shock dengan tindakan Ron tadi.

Di depan mereka Ron diikat dekat perapian ke kursi. Mereka saling bertatapan, Harry, Ginny, dan Ron. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan kalau aku jadi Harry, sahabatmu ingin membunuh adikmu karena rasa cemburu dan iri yang luar biasa padamu.

Aku dan Draco memperhatikan perang dingin antara mereka, memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa terjauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Masih di lingkaran yang sama tapi beda sofa.

Aku menggenggam tangan Draco yang dibalasnya erat. Keheningan sangat sunyi terasa, hanya suara api dari perapian yang terdengar.

Waktu cukup lama berlalu dan aku sadar Draco juga terdiam sejak kepergian Orde, namun tak sekalipun dia melepaskan tanganku. Dia melamun. Diam saja. Aku menoleh menatapnya dan menangkap raut wajah khawatir darinya. Tentu dia mengkhawatirkan ayahnya.

Aku kembali menatap perapian, masih merenungi Luna. Luna sahabat kecilku. Kami memang tak pernah bertemu lagi sejak Luna tiba-tiba pindah dari sekolah, dari Rusia ke Inggris. Sejak pindah ke Inggris aku berusaha mencarinya namun tak pernah menemukan petunjuk apa-apa.

Sekalinya aku mendapat kabar tentangnya, dia sudah meninggal.

Reflek aku meremas tangan Draco, yang meremas tanganku balik. Aku sadar aku tak bisa menggunakan _occlumency_ kali ini karena emosiku terlalu kalut, pikiranku berkecamuk. Kematian Luna, pengkhianatan Ron, dan penyerangan Voldemort di Kementerian Sihir, semua terlalu berlebihan untukku. Aku tak bisa tenang.

Aku menatap Draco dan dia menatapku balik. Tak butuh banyak bicara, cukup bertatapan seperti ini. Toh aku yakin Draco senang bisa membaca pikiranku lagi. Dasar paranormal mesum.

Tapi aku lega bisa memegang tangannya lagi. Orde tak mencoba memisahkan kami lagi.

Meskipun aku sadar, waktu yang kami miliki semakin tipis.

Aku ngantuk, tapi tak berani tidur karena takut terjadi sesuatu sewaktu aku tidur. Aku memegang tangan Draco dengan tangan kiriku, dan tongkatku di tangan kanan tetap siaga kugenggam.

"Tidurlah _love_ , kita akan bergantian berjaga." Draco meremas tanganku pelan, sesekali memainkan jari-jariku. Aku baru sadar tanganku kecil sekali dibanding tangannya. Tanganku seakan tenggelam dalam tangannya.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak bisa tidur Draco, dan aku tak perlu beritahu alasannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau pasti sudah tahu karena mengintip dalam otakku."

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sebulan lebih aku mendengar Draco terkekeh lagi. _God I miss it_.

Dia melepas tanganku kemudian merangkulku, menarik kepalaku dan menyenderkannya di bahunya. Nyaman sekali. PW, kalau dalam bahasa _muggle_.

Draco sesekali mengelus rambutku, mencium kepalaku pelan, balik mengelus rambutku lagi. Nyaman sekali diperlakukan begini. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku sanggup menjauhi pria ini selama itu.

Mataku mulai berat karena perlakuan Draco yang memanjakanku. Baru saja aku mau tidur ketika aku mendengar Harry celetuk, " _Merlin's beard get a room Malfoy,_ bawa adikku ke kamarnya, nanti badannya sakit."

"Tapi kalau terjadi apa-apa –"

"Aku akan langsung membangunkanmu Mione, jangan khawatir. Lagipula aku merasa bersalah sudah selama itu memisahkanmu dan Draco. Pergilah _quality time_ bersamanya." tambah Harry.

Aku menatap Draco sejenak meminta persetujuan, kemudian menatap Ron yang kini sudah tertidur.

"Kau tahu kan sekarang waktu sangat berharga. Sudah pergilah." Harry berdiri kemudian menarikku dan Draco, mendorong kami ke arah kamarku.

Aku melongo tak percaya. Biasanya Harry sangat, dan kuulangi, SANGAT protektif padaku. Sekarang dia meninggalkanku sendirian berdua dengan Draco, dalam kamar.

.

Draco menutup pintu kamarku sepeninggalan Harry kemudian menghampiriku yang berdiri gugup dan kaku. Dia menyeringai. "Kenapa _love_? Kau terlihat tegang."

Aku menggeleng. Aku tau apa yang akan terjadi kalau sudah berdua di kamar dengan Draco.

Dia sepertinya membaca pikiranku lagi, karena kini dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil berjalan ke arah kasur. "Aku tak akan menyerangmu malam ini _love_ , aku tahu kau kelelahan. Ayo, tidur sini." Dia menepuk kasur yang kini dia duduki, dan aku menurut.

Aku berjalan ke sisi kasur di sampingnya, masuk dalam selimutku yang tebal kemudian meringkuk dalam pelukannya dalam sana. Mataku memang berat mengantuk tapi aku tak bisa tidur. _I don't want to miss a thing with him_.

Draco menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya, berbaring menyamping dengan tangan kiri memelukku erat di pinggang. "Kau tahu, aku membayangkan hari ulang tahunmu bersamaku."

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah_. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke danau tempat keluarga Malfoy dulu sering piknik. Kurasa kau akan suka, mengingatkanmu pada danau yang dulu sering kau dan Potter sering kunjungi di Rusia."

Aku terdiam menunggu Draco melanjutkan ceritanya, menenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya seperti dulu.

"Aku ingin kau meniup lilin depanku, _make a wish_. Kemudian kita mungkin bisa berenang, main, atau sekedar ngobrol berdua. Kita makan makanan yang sudah kita bawa, kembali bermain. _Simple_."

Aku masih terdiam, namun kini aku sambil menatap matanya.

"Lalu ketika matahari terbenam, aku akan membawamu terbang dengan sapu terbangku, aku tahu kau tak suka terbang tapi pemandangan _sunset_ dari sapu terbang beda rasanya dengan yang kau lihat di pantai."

Tangan Draco pindah ke kepalaku, berusaha merapikan rambutku yang aku yakin terlihat seperti semak belukar. Aku sedikit manyun karena aku memang tidak pede dengan rambutku namun disambut dengan senyuman oleh Draco. "Jangan berpikir seperti itu, rambutmu indah kok."

Aku tambah manyun karena dia menggunakan _legillimens_ lagi padaku.

Draco merogoh kantongnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru kecil. Aku terdiam melihatnya, jelas itu kotak cincin.

"Ini dulu milik ibuku. Father dan aku ingin kau memilikinya sebagai pilihan masa depanku." Draco membuka kotak itu, memperlihatkan cincin emas putih dengan ukuran meliuk seperti ular, bertahtakan batu-batu permata putih yang ukurannya pas dengan bodi cincinnya yang pipih.

Dia tersenyum menatapku, sementara aku masih menatapnya tak percaya.

" _Mione,_ aku ingin menghabiskan seumur hidupku denganmu, bahagia bersama. Aku ingin melihatmu sebagai orang pertama yang kulihat pagi hari, dan orang terakhir sebelum tidur. Senang, sedih, suka dan duka, aku ingin melewati semuanya bersamamu.

Aku takut tak ada waktu lagi untuk mengatakan ini, dan aku ingin melakukan semuanya bersamamu selagi kita masih punya waktu.

 _Happy birthday my dearest Hermione Granger Potter. Will you marry me?"_

 **OOO**

 **Draco POV**

Wajahku seri bercerah keesokan paginya. Memancarkan kebahagiaan.

Aku melamar Hermione semalam di kamarnya, dalam keadaan berbaring, tidak berlutut dan segala tetek bengek lamaran lainnya. Tentu Hermione menangis untuk kesekian kalinya kemarin setelah menerima lamaranku.

Di luar dugaanku, semalam Hermione yang menyerangku. Kurasa dia merindukan sentuhanku setelah sebulan lebih kami menjaga jarak seperti cacar naga.

Kami menghabiskan semalaman bercinta untuk memuaskan nafsu kami yang sudah kami tahan lama, sampai dia benar-benar tepar pagi ini. Bayangkan, bahkan kakiku sampai mati rasa, apalagi dia.

Maka tentu sudah sewajarnya sebagai calon suami yang baik, aku membawakannya sarapan di kasur. _Breakfast in bed they said._

Aku berjalan ke dapur dan membuka kulkas untuk mencari bahan sarapan, ketika menyadari Weasley sudah tidak ada di kursi tempat dia disekap.

"Harry, di mana Weasley?" tanyaku saat Harry dan Ginny ikut masuk ke dapur.

"Sudah dibawa Orde untuk diinterogasi tadi subuh. Mereka akan sibuk berapa lama ini. Mom tadi pagi berpesan kita jangan macam-macam dan tetap di sini sampai ada anggota Orde yang menjemput."

Aku mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan telur untuk membuat omelet keju. Hermione akan butuh stamina untuk menjalankan harinya setelah 'pergulatan' kami semalam.

"Hermione mana?" aku baru mau menjawab pertanyaan Ginny yang baru masuk ke dapur ketika aku dipotong Harry, "Aku tak mau tahu. Tak usah jelaskan, kami bisa mendengar suara kalian semalam."

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah mengingat aku dan Hermione sama-sama lupa merapal _Silencing charm_ agar suara desahan Hermione tidak terdengar keluar. Ginny terkekeh dan Harry hanya mengeraskan wajahnya menikmati susu pagi sambil mempelototiku yang memasak omelet.

Sekembalinya aku ke kamar membawa nampan berisi makanan omelet keju dan segelas teh hangat, Hermione masih tertidur.

Tanpa busana, hanya ditutupi selimut hingga ke dada, menampilkan lehernya penuh bekas cap bibirku semalam ketika aku mencapnya menjadi milikku.

Tidurnya saja nyenyak begini, bagaimana mau dibangunkan untuk sarapan? Aku tak tega.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak membangunkannya dulu dan pergi mandi. Aku meletakkan sarapan di meja samping kasur, kemudian beranjak dalam kamar mandinya. Wangi vanilla dari sabun khas Hermione menyambut hidungku. _I'll just take a quick shower then bath when she's awake_.

.

Di luar dugaan, aku malah berbaring tidur di bathtub kamar mandi. Tak lama, hanya setengah jam, tapi kulitku jadi keriput karena kelamaan disiram air shower.

Selesai berpakaian, aku keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menggosok handuk di rambutku. Hermione ternyata sudah bangun, sedang duduk di kasur sambil memakan omelet yang tadi pagi kubuat untuknya.

" _Morning_ Draco, terima kasih untuk omeletnya." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum padaku, memotong omelet kemudian memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Aku menyampirkan handuk di bahu kemudian berjalan menghampirinya.

" _Anything for you love_." Aku mengecup kepalanya kemudian ikut makan di sampingnya. Aku memasukkan potongan omelet dalam mulutku. Dan, _oh, Merlin's beard._

ASIN SEKALI.

Aku tersedak kemudian minum air sebanyak-banyaknya. Meneguk habis teh di gelasku. Aku menatap horror ke arah Hermione yang masih dengan tenang memakan omeletnya.

"Mione?! Jangan lanjut dimakan, aku yakin itu asin sekali. Kau bisa sakit tenggorokan nanti." ujarku mengambil piringnya, namun ditahan oleh Hermione. "Ini sarapan pertama yang kau buat untukku Draco. Lagipula _it's not that bad_."

Aku tercengang tak percaya mendengar alasannya. Dengan berat hati aku kembali memakan omelet yang rasanya hampir seperti air laut.

"Memangnya berapa banyak garam yang kau masukkan?" tanya Hermione.

"Satu sendok."

"Sendok teh?"

"Bukan, sendok makan. Tadinya satu sendok teh tapi feelingku bilang masih tawar, jadi kumasukkan satu sendok makan lagi."

Hermione tertegun mendengar jawabanku. ' _Mungkin selanjutnya aku saja yang memasak di rumah kami nanti.'_

Aku tersenyum mendengar pikirannya. "Iya mungkin itu yang terbaik. Sebelum kita keracunan makanan karenaku."

Hermione tertawa kecil dan sarapan kami dilanjutkan dalam diam. Bukan diam yang mencekam, tapi diam yang tenang, menghargai keberadaan satu sama lain.

"Oh ya Draco, kamu harus tahu kalau tadi Harry membangunkanku. Dia mengabariku, katanya Orde telah berhasil menyelamatkan ayahmu." Aku terlonjak kaget mendengar berita dari Hermione.

"Benarkah!? Di mana mereka? Aku harus menemui Father!"

"Harry bilang dia tak bisa dibawa ke St. Mungo karena Pelahap Maut menguasai tempat itu. Jadi kami membawanya ke healer pribadi keluarga Malfoy."

Aku tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Aku keluar dari kamar mencari Harry untuk meminta kepastian mengenai berita ini. Aku juga memaksanya mengizinkanku pergi menjenguk Father.

"Tidak bisa, itu harus berdasarkan keputusan Orde, bukan keputusanku. Kau harus tanyakan pada Orde." jawab Harry. Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi, aku ingin mengecek langsung kondisi Father.

"Di mana mereka?"

"Mereka akan ke sini sebentar lagi, sedang di jalan. Ditunggu saja. Oh, jangan lupa ingatkan Hermione untuk menutup _kiss mark_ di leher dan bahunya. Kau ganas sekali."

.

Aku memohon dan memohon agar Uncle James mengizinkanku pergi menjenguk Father. Selama beberapa hari aku membujuknya, merepet, mengomel, _definitely_ bukan sifat seorang Malfoy sama sekali _, but I don't care. I want to see my father and that's final_.

Uncle James yang mungkin sudah tak tahan mendengar rengekanku mengizinkanku pergi, dengan syarat aku tidak boleh terlalu lama.

Keesokan harinya aku langsung pergi dan untungnya Father baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya cukup mengherankan, mengingat Voldemort sangat membencinya, sulit berharap Father masih bernyawa saat diselamatkan. Namun nyatanya selain babak belur dan lemas karena disiksa, Father tidak kenapa-napa.

Aku kembali ke ruang persembunyian Potter di sore hari setelah seharian menjenguk dan menjaga Father. Father senang Hermione menerima lamaranku namun menuntutku harus selalu berada di samping Hermione untuk menjaga calon Mrs. Malfoy.

Aku membaca pikiran Hermione yang kehausan karena lelah seharian menerjemahkan buku kuno itu. Aku kemudian beranjak ke dapur, dan menemukan Aunt Lily di sana sedang memasak.

Aunt Lily memang dengan cepat menyadari keberadaan cincin tunangan yang kuberikan pada Hermione. Dia tak bertanya apa-apa pada Hermione, hanya tersenyum mencurigakan.

Kukira situasi kami baik-baik saja, sampai aku sedang melepas dahaga dengan memeras dan minum jus jeruk di dapur, Aunt Lily tiba-tiba menghampiriku, menekan ujung tongkatnya di punggungku.

"Uh, Aunt Lily?" panggilku sambil tanganku bergerak ke tongkatku di kantong celana.

"Aku memang setuju kau dengan Hermione menikah, Draco. Mau bagaimanapun kalian memang ditakdirkan bersama. _But remember_ , setetes saja air matanya turun sedih karena kau melukai anak perempuanku, tongkatku tak akan cuma mengancam saja. _You understand, young man?"_

Aku menelan ludah mengangguk cepat.

" _Good_." Dia melepasku. Aku membalikkan badan dan menemui Aunt Lily tersenyum senang. Aku benar-benar tak boleh macam-macam dengan keluarga Potter.

"Masalah James biar aku yang urus. Namun setelah semua perang ini berakhir, aku tetap ingin kau meminta izin secara langsung padanya. _Is that clear?_ "

Aku mengangguk lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Aunt Lily tersenyum puas kemudian meninggalkanku. Aku baru sadar aku daritadi menahan napas ketika tubuhku reflek menarik napas panjang menenangkan diri.

Hermione menghabiskan waktunya untuk menerjemahkan buku kuno sialan itu. Entah kenapa aku kesal dengan buku itu. Mungkin karena tulisan di buku itu mengungkapkan takdir menyedihkan yang harus dilewati orang yang kucintai.

Aku membawakan jus yang tadi baru kubuat – aku setidaknya bisa membuat jus, _I'm not a total chaos in the kitchen_ – ke ruang tamu, tempat Hermione sedang menerjemahkan buku itu sambil bersila depan perapian.

Aku memberi segelas jus jeruk padanya, yang diterimanya dengan senang hati. " _Oh thank you love_ , aku kehausan daritadi" ucapnya kemudian langsung meneguk jus itu hingga tersisa setengah gelas.

"Masih belum mendapat apa-apa?"

Tatapannya kosong, namun aku tahu dia sedang berpikir. Tatapannya memang kosong namun kepalanya penuh dengan fakta, pengetahuan, dan sugestinya. Satu kesimpulan yang kudapat.

Hermione merasa bahwa masih ada buku lain yang menjadi rangkaian buku kuno ini.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanyaku tanpa Hermione harus mengungkapkan pendapatnya padaku dulu.

" _I've been thinking a lot Draco_ , terlalu banyak hal rancu dari kedua buku ini" ujar Hermione memulai penjelasannya setelah terdiam sedikit.

"Aku merasa bodoh Draco. Terlalu banyak materi rancu, _plothole_ , alur penjelasan buku ini semakin diterjemahkan semakin tidak nyambung. Awalnya kukira karena aku salah menerjemahkan namun setelah berulang-ulang ku periksa, tak ada yang salah dengan terjemahanku. Hingga..."

Ia membalikkan buku itu, menutupnya, dan aku bisa melihat tulisan baru yang muncul di sampul buku itu:

"I ACKNOWLEDGE THEE WHO WORTH OF MERLIN BLOODLINE – AKU MENGAKUI KAU YANG PANTAS OLEH KETURUNAN MERLIN"

Hermione kemudian mengeluarkan tongkatnya, mengayunkannya di atas kedua buku kuno ini. Tulisan dalam kedua buku itu kemudian mulai bercampur satu sama lain. Aku sangat terkejut melihatnya.

"...baru saja tadi aku menyadari bahwa buku ini ditulis oleh salah satu keturunan Merlin. Aku tak tahu siapa. Buku ini tadi merespon darahku, tadi jariku terluka tergores kertas saat ingin membalikkan halamannya."

Aku tercengang tak percaya. Namun jarinya yang masih memerah berbentuk segaris membuktikan bahwa dia memang lecet.

"Buku-buku ini juga bukan buku yang terpisah. Buku ini awalnya satu, namun disihir menjadi tiga atau lebih, mungkin dengan tujuan agar yang menemukan tidak menyalahgunakan pengetahuan di buku ini."

Aku masih tercengang tak percaya. Kata-kata dalam dua buku itu memang bercampur satu sama lain, namun ada beberapa kalimat yang kosong. Aku menyerngit menatap Hermione meminta penjelasan.

Hermione menunjuk bagian-bagian kosong itu. "Karena bagian-bagian kosong ini lah aku menduga buku ini belum lengkap. Menilai dari jumlah bagian-bagian yang kosong, aku memperkirakan masih ada satu buku lagi pelengkap dari kedua buku ini. Lebih tepatnya sekitar 20 spasi kosong dalam satu halaman dikali perkiraan 1.200 halaman, menghasilkan kuota yang cukup untuk satu buku lagi."

Hermione kembali mengayunkan tongkatnya di atas buku-buku itu, dan isi buku-buku itu kembali normal. Namun kalimat yang baru muncul tadi masih tidak menghilang dari sampul bukunya.

Aku masih tercengang. Aku tiba-tiba teringat bahwa Hermione merupakan salah satu penyihir terpintar jaman ini, dengan kemampuan sihirnya yang kuat karena dia bertalenta, seorang keturunan Merlin, dan daya ingat fotografis dengan tingkat analisis tinggi sangat tak bisa diremehkan.

Aku sadar daritadi mulutku menganga lagak orang idiot, menutup mulutku kembali.

Hermione beranjak berdiri kemudian melipat tangan di dadanya. Dahinya menyerngit berjalan bolak-balik. Dia terlihat berpikir keras, sambil sesekali menggigit kuku jempolnya. Berhenti di tempat, mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya ke karpet, kemudian kembali berjalan bolak-balik.

"Sebenarnya dari awal aku sudah menduga _love_ , terlalu mudah bagiku menerjemahkan isi buku ini. Aku baru mempelajari _rune_ kuno beberapa bulan lalu, dan buku ini dengan jelas menerjemahkan petunjuk untuk mematahkan _blood curse_. Apabila tujuannya memang untuk menghindari penyalahgunaan informasi dalam buku ini, tak mungkin semudah itu."

"Tapi bisa saja alasannya bukan itu kan?" timpalku.

"Memang bisa, tapi tak mungkin penulis buku ini menyihir buku ini dengan sihir sekompleks itu tanpa alasan. Sekarang kemungkinan besarnya adalah supaya orang tidak tahu apa makna sebenarnya yang terkandung dalam buku itu." Jawab Hermione sambil menunjuk buku kuno itu.

"Tapi kenapa, apa yang disembunyikan? Lalu di mana buku ketiganya? _Think Hermione, think_ , berpikirlah, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau jadi sang penulis? _No no no definitely not that._ " Hermione kembali berjalan bolak balik sambil menggigit kuku jempolnya, sesekali mendumel menghentak-hentak tangannya.

Aunt Lily lewat hendak menyapa, namun sadar bahwa anaknya sedang berpikir keras. Dia melirikku bertanya. Aku hanya bisa mengendikkan bahu. Biasanya apabila dia sedang masuk ke istana pikirannya seperti sekarang ini, mengganggu malah akan membuatnya marah, jadi aku biasanya hanya diam.

Hermione tiba-tiba berhenti. Wajahnya cerah mengingat sesuatu. "Aku tahu." Dia berlari ke arahku dan mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku. "Aku tahu Draco, aku tahu!"

Aku terkejut dan mendadak pusing karena digoncang-goncang olehnya. "Tahu apa Mione? Jangan begini aku pusing, pusing, apa? Kenapa?"

" _Oh my God_ , berbicara pada orang kadang melelahkan. Aku pernah melihat buku itu! Dalam kepalaku!"

"Dalam kepalamu?"

Hermione menunjuk kepalanya, "Daya ingat fotografis, ingat? Aku pernah melihat buku itu Draco."

"Lantas di mana buku itu?"

Hermione terdiam. "Sejujurnya ini agak sulit. Seharusnya kau tak boleh tahu."

Aku kembali menatapnya bertanya-tanya.

"Buku itu ada di markas Voldemort. Aku melihatnya dalam ingatan Voldemort."

"KAU APA!?" tanpa sadar suaraku melonjak tinggi. Masuk dalam pikiran Voldemort sangat berbahaya dan berisiko apabila ketahuan Voldemort. Salah langkah kau bisa dirasuki olehnya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu yang kulakukan salah, tapi mau tak mau. Aku harus melakukannya. Kau paham kan kenapa aku begitu _love_?"

Emosiku mereda mendengar penjelasannya. Menemukan buku ketiga itu memang penting, namun aku tak mau Hermione kenapa-napa.

"Tapi bagaimana cara kita mengambil bukunya?" tanyaku padanya. Markas Voldemort bukan mall yang bisa seenaknya keluar masuk.

"Tentu saja, kita harus menyusup ke dalam."

 **OOO**

 **Hermione POV**

"Jadi berdasarkan penelitian kita di Jepang, kita mendapati bahwa hanya keluarga sihir yang berhasil dirubah menjadi mutant. Mutant itu merupakan campuran DNA keluarga sihir dan makhluk buas sihir. Karena DNA nya tak cocok, sebagian besar _muggle_ tak dapat selamat dalam eksperimen. Namun tetap ada beberapa yang selamat."

Dad sedang menjelaskan pada kami tentang penelitian mutant yang dilakukan timnya di Jepang. Para anggota Orde duduk diam mendengarkan.

Setelah panjang berdebat dengan Mom, Dad, dan Harry, Dumbledore memutuskan mengizinkanku pergi dalam misi, karena buku itu hanya merespon dengan darahku.

Misi kami dijadwalkan untuk dilaksanakan 10 hari lagi. Kami harus fokus persiapan.

Total yang ikut misi adalah aku, Draco, Uncle Sirius, Tonks, Billy, dan Harry.

Kami dilengkapi dengan teknologi _muggle_ untuk melindungi kami. Penasaran apa saja?

Masing-masing dari kami dilengkapi dengan teknologi pil peledak, yang memiliki radius ledakan sejauh 3 meter. Kecil namun efektif apabila ingin melepaskan diri. Mengaktifkannya cukup mudah, hanya perlu mengucapkan kata kunci saja.

Kemudian masing-masing dari kami juga dilengkapi dengan kalung pelindung, pasangan dari pil peledak tadi. Namun efektif kalung ini hanya melindungimu sebanyak dua kali. Lebih dari itu kalungnya akan rusak.

Kami juga dilengkapi senjata _muggle_ masing-masing. Uncle Sirius punya pistol, begitu juga dengan Harry. Tonks dilengkapi dengan pisau _assassin_ , dan Billy dengan bumerang. Aku sendiri dilengkapi dengan busur dan panah, dan Draco dengan pedang _retractable_.

Senjata-senjata ini melengkapi kami dengan tujuan agar apabila tongkat kami hilang atau dicuri, kami memiliki bahan untuk membela diri. Ini semua idenya Draco, menilai dari pengalaman kami di kediaman Potter saat aku baru diberitahu aku seorang penyihir.

Harus kuakui itu ide brilian. Para Pelahap Maut juga sudah memanfaatkan teknologi _muggle_ , meskipun tidak dalam persenjataan mereka. Aku rasa tidak masalah.

Ternyata anggota Orde tidak hanya diwajibkan untuk memiliki pengetahuan bidang sihir yang luas, namun juga harus bisa membekali diri dengan _combat_.

Aku melatih diriku menggunakan busur dan panah. Walaupun aku pernah menggunakannya dulu – aku atlet panahan saat masih SMA dulu – tapi aku masih harus membiasakan diri karena sudah lama aku tidak memegang busur dan panah.

Aku menarik tali busur dan panahku, mengarahkannya pada target. Aku mengatur napas, menghembuskannya pelan, kemudian melepas anak panahku. Senyuman puas menghias wajahku ketika anak panahku kesekian kalinya mengenai _bulls eye_.

Aku menoleh melihat sekeliling sambil mencabuti anak panahku. Di area latihan sampingku, aku melihat Draco yang latihan memakai pedang dengan Dad.

"Arghh!" aku mendengar erangan Draco kesakitan.

"Fokus Draco, fokus! Kau sudah membaik, namun kalau kau tak bisa menari dengan pedangmu, pedangmu tak akan bisa melindungimu!" tegur Dad. Mereka berdua sudah berduel sejam lebih dengan pedang kayu tanpa istirahat. Aku bisa melihat badan Draco memar sana sini.

Diam-diam aku tahu Dad menikmati ini.

Sejak tahu aku bertunangan dengan Draco, dia selalu mencari segala cara untuk menyiksanya. Kurasa Dad sengaja memilihkan pedang untuk Draco agar bisa melatih – ralat, menyiksanya.

Di luar dugaanku, Mom jago sekali bermain dengan pisau, sehingga aku melihatnya dan Tonks berlatih melempar target dengan pisau kecil setelah tadi berlatih duel bersama dengan pisau kayu yang sengaja dipahat untuk latihan.

Tempat latihan Uncle Sirius dan Harry berbeda. Mereka berlatih di ruangan tembak, tempat yang lebih diisolasi dibanding tempat latihan kami sekarang karena berisik dan berbahaya. Aku tak berniat ke sana sih, aku benci pistol.

.

" _You know that your dad's going to kill me someday, love"_ aku hanya terkekeh mendengar omelannya. Aku sedang mengoleskan obat pada memar-memar di lengannya.

Percuma sih, karena besok pasti akan muncul memar-memar baru.

"Dan kau diam-diam menikmatinya kan?" tanya Draco dengan wajah tak percaya. Aku tertawa kemudian mencium pipinya pelan. Aku terkejut melihat jidatnya yang benjol setelah mendekat ke wajahnya.

"Ini kenapa?" tanyaku padanya sambil mengoles obat juga ke jidatnya.

"Apa lagi? _Your Dad_ pura-pura tak sengaja mengetok kepalaku, padahal aku bisa membaca dengan jelas bahwa dia sengaja, aku bahkan tak perlu menggunakan _legillimens_ padanya."

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai memukul-mukul kasur.

Kemudian dengan sukses membuat Draco cemberut padaku sepanjang malam.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Ya ya ya semuanya maaf terlambat update, kuliah dah mulai, jadi aing terpaksa kerjain ini diam-diam di kantor :') soalnya tiap hari pulang dari kuliah jam 11, keburu tepar waktu mau nulis.**

 **Next chap bakal full action ya, thank you for reading! Maaf kalo banyak typo, typo's my bestfriend.**

 **Please read and review! Setiap saran dan pertanyaan yang readers miliki, tinggalin di review or PM, bakal dijawab dan kumasukin ke cerita kok.**

 **Thank you**


End file.
